Les zéroïnes de demain
by Molly Stevenson
Summary: fin définitive Ne laissez jamais des collégiennes s’ennuyer à l’école, qui sait ce qu‘elles seraient capable de faire… l'histoire des braqueuses les plus barges de la planette! SakuSasu InoLee HinaGaa TemaShika AU perso OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Voilà une nouvelle fics! Je tiens tout de même à prevenir tout de suite de 2 choses:

1 même si dans le fond il y aura un point légèrement commun, ça ne sera pas le même genre que la précedente!

2 mes chapitre seront un peu plus court...

Donc je lance une fic plus marrante, elle sera sous forme de pièce de théatre, et aura pour thème des collègiennes. L'histoire n'était à la base pas sencé être adapté en fic Naruto, donc le caractère des personnages ne colle pas forcément... mais dans l'ensemble ça devrait aller. Je ne sais pas si Naruto aparaîtra, si c'est le cas, il n'aura pas un rôle important. Les perso principaux seront Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Temari, et Ino. Kankuro sera une fille, et s'appelera Kankura, Ino aura un petit frère, je voudrais des nom d'ailleurs, et Hinata n'aura pas de cousin (normalement), et aura les cheveux long... enfin bref, une histoire bizarre.

Disclamer: Les perso ne sont pas à moi parait-il, et il parait qu'il faut que je le dise en plus! c'est nul, mais au moins, c'est fait!

Bonne lecture!

**Les zéroines ...de demain.**

**Acte 1, Scène 1:**

_Tout commence au collège moïée, où quatre jeunes filles discutent tranquillement... en plein cours d'histoire._

SAKURA: Ino, file-moi ton espagnole, j'l'ais pas, et si je rends rien, j'suis bonne pour la colle.

TEMARI: S'tu veux, mais en échange, tu m'passe tes maths, j'ai rien compris!

INO: Bwarf, ça changes pas de d'habitude!

TEMARI: TU... _elle n'a pas le temps de parler, que Hinata lui coupe la parole._

HINATA: Dîtes, et si vous la fermiez? Je pourrais peut-être suivre.

SAKURA: Eh! Ne m'insère pas dans leurs histoires, je disais rien moi, j'étais tranquillement en train de dessiner!

TEMARI: _a complètement ignoré la remarque de Hinata, et se cramponne maintenant au coup de Ino, qu'elle sert de toute ses forces, en la secouant dans tout les sens,_ Où ta vu que tu pouvais m'insulter, et pis d'abord t'as pas à t'emmêler espèce de... _(pour éviter de choquer les âmes sensibles, j'ai préférer passer la bordées d'injures qu'elle dit ensuite...)_

_Bon là, bien sur, le prof arrive, un peu (c'est un euphémisme) énervé, il a beau ne pas avoir l'ouïe très fine, il faudrait être sourd pour ne pas avoir en tendu Temari._

IRUKA: mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce raffut, vous êtes en cours je vous signale, pas à la fête foraine! Sakura, Ino, vous allez me faire le plaisir d'aller vous expliquer avec le proviseur!

_À ce niveau de l'histoire, Hinata se tient la tête signe avant-coureur d'une forte migraine, Sakura pleure de rire complètement écroulée sur sa table, quant à Temari elle vient de lâcher le cou de Ino et s'apprête à répliquer_...

TEMARI: JE... _et est de nouveau coupée par Ino._

INO: Eh! Je n'ai rien fait moi, c'est l'autre cinglé qu'a essayé de m'étrangler!

TEMARI: '' l'autre cinglé '' , non mais tu t'es vu, et pis pourquoi tout le monde me coupe tout le temps la parole! J'en est marre!

_À ce niveau de l'histoire, Hinata pleure de désespoir d'avoir des amies toute plus folles les une que les autre, Ino et Temari se fusillent du regard, tandis que Sakura à tout simplement disparus de la circulation. Le prof, complètement épuisé, sort de la classe, cherchant par tout les moyens à rejoindre l'infirmerie où il compte bien finir sa journée_.

LE DELEGUE, SASUKE: Et... pour le cours... monsieur?

IRUKA: allez au diable, moi, je prends une retraite anticipée...

_Les élèves se regardent, consterné, puis regardent les quatre jeunes filles, qui continu leurs petites querelles, sans se soucier du reste de la classe._

HINATA: Et voilà, grâce à vos idioties, maintenant, on a plus de prof d'histoire!

TEMARI: à Ino: T'as vu, grâce à nous on vas pas avoir histoire pendant au moins une semaine!

INO: Encore une fois la classe nous doit une fière chandelle!

HINATA: Une fière chandelle pour ceux qui, comme vous, ne veulent pas bosser, parce que pour les autres, c'est plutôt une méga-tuile!

TEMARI: Quand comprendras-tu qu'il n'y personne d'autre à par toi à aimer travailler!

HINATA: Là n'est pas la question, à la fin de l'année, on a le brevet, et si on a pas tous les cours on... Dîtes, vous trouvez pas que ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas vu Sakura? Vous savez où elle est?

INO: Mouais, c'est pas une grosse perte!

_Tout a coup, la table autour de laquelle discutait les jeunes se retourne et Wallya se la prends dans la figure... _

SAKURA: Je suis là! _Sakura était en fait caché sous a table, où elle riait à en perdre le souffle._

SASUKE: Euh... je veux pas vous embêter, mais il serait peut-être temps d'aller... voir le CPE, non?

SAKURA: Yes Sasuke, on y va!

_Toutes la classe se dirige vers le bureau du CPE, dans un grand silence, encore trop choqué pour dire quoi que ce soit... grand silence? C'est mal connaître Temari..._

TEMARI: Yatta, on a plus de prof d'histoire, la prof de maths est en congé maladie, et le prof de sport est en déprime, ça fait... euh... _elle commence à compter sur ses doigt _beaucoup d'heures de perm!

INO: Bwarf, qu'est ce que je disais, t'es nul en maths!

TEMARI: _elle lui attrape les cheveux et commence à les tirés _je te permet pas de m'insulter, t'es peut-être ma meilleur amie mais il y a de tes trucs que je permet pas!

INO: _elle s'accroche au sweat de sa copine, et sort une paires de ciseaux de sa poche, ensuite elle commences à découper les vêtement de Temari_.

LE CPE, (le troisième hokage): Qu'est ce qui se passe ici, jeunes filles veuillez cessez vos enfantillages!

SASUKE: Bonjour M. CPE... euh... comment dire... notre prof d'histoire, a... euh... quitté la classe, pour... euh... partir... en retraite. Et... euh... que doit on faire maintenant?

LE TROISIEME: Qu'elle classe?

SASUKE: 3°D.

LE TROISIEME: Mmh, d'accord, alors on va aller en perm, et vous allez tout me raconter... d'accord?

SASUKE: OK .

TEMARI: _à Ino_ Enfin, on s'les gèle ici!

HINATA: La fautes à qui?

SAKURA: pff hi hi!

HINATA: Sakura, s'il te plaît, calme toi.

SAKURA: vi!

_En perm._

LE TROISIEME: bon, maintenant, raconter moi toute l'histoire...

_les élèves se regardent, hésitant à raconter la vérité..._

SAKURA_: elle se redresse et fait fasse au CPE,_ le prof est devenu fou, on ne sait comment, il s'est mis à gesticuler dans tous les sens en hurlant...

LE TROISIEME: bon... et tu es?

SAKURA: Sakura Haruno, déléguée de classe de la 3°D.

LE TROISIEME: Mmh... euh, les deux délégués vont m'accompagner à l'infirmerie, où doit probablement être le professeur... et...le reste de la classe restera en permanence. Bon, allons-y.

SASUKE & SAKURA: OK .

_À l'infirmerie:_

L'INFIRMIERE, SHIZUNE: Entrez, mais s'il vous plaît ne soyez pas trop brusque avec lui, il est sensible, d'accord.

TOUS: Oui.

_Le prof voit le Troisième entrer, il ne dit rien, puis il voit Sasuke entrer, il commence à s'agiter, un peu stressé, et enfin il voit Sakura entrer..._

IRUKA: Ah non, pas elle, je vous en prie, faîte la sortir!

_Sakura prend un air peiné, et sort la tête basse, suivit du Troisième._

LE TROISIEME: que se passe t'il avec ce professeur?

_Sakura garde la tête basse..._

SAKURA: Je... je ne sais pas, il... il est comme ça... depuis le début de l'année, je n'ai rien fait...

_Elle redresse la tête, et regarde le Troisième avec des yeux de chien battue, il rougit légèrement..._

SAKURA: Vous me croyez, n'est ce pas?

LE TROISIEME: Ou... oui... bien sur... et...

_Sasuke ressort de l'infirmerie et commence à parler coupant la parole au Troisieme..._

SASUKE: J'ai tout essayé, mais rien n'y fait, il ne veut pas sortir.

LE TROISIEME: Je vais aller lui parler. Restez ici tout les deux.

SASUKE & SAKURA: D'accord.

_Sasuke regarde tout autour de lui, puis regarde Sakura_ ...

SASUKE: Pourquoi vous amusez vous toute les quatre a persécuter les profs? À ce rythme, on aura plus personne pour nous faire cours à la fin du mois!

_Sakra regarde Jack, puis son regard se perd dans le vide..._

SAKURA: on ne le fait pas exprès, Temari est naturellement bruyante et agité, Ino est provocatrice de nature, et Hinata, très bosseuse ne peut s'empêcher de démarrer au quart de tour dès que nous dérapons en classe... mais à aucun moment nous ne tentons d'énerver les profs.

SASUKE: ... et toi?

_Sakura rougit et regarde Sasuke..._

SAKURA: ... Moi? Je...

_Le Troisième sort de l'infirmerie, coupant ainsi les deux élèves..._

LE TROISIEME: impossible de lui faire entendre raison. Bon, je vais appeler le rectorat pour leur demander un nouveau professeur, en attendant, vous n'aurez pas cours d'histoire... décidément, je ne comprend pas, d'abord Kureaï qui tombe malade, puis Gaï qui est dépression, vous avez pourtant l'air d'être une bonne classe pas trop turbulente...

_Le Troisième se gratte le menton quelque seconde, puis reconduit les élèves en permanence._

_Les deux jeunes rentre, et les question fusent..._

SASUKE: calmez-vous, on va tout vous raconter... le prof a décidé de quitter le collège...

SAKURA: ... et il est bien décidé à ne plus nous faire cours...

SASUKE: ... donc...

SAKURA: ... nous n'avons officiellement plus de prof d'histoire!

_Durant toute la conversation, l'un et l'autre termine la phrase du premier. Il retourne tout les deux à leur place..._

TEMARI: _à Sakura_ ... donc...

INO: _elle termine la phrase de Temari_ ... vous êtes officiellement ensemble!

_Sakura rougit et regarde ses amies..._

SAKURA: n'im... n'importe quoi, je ne ... suis pas amoureuse!

HINATA: on a jamais dit que tu l'aimait, on a dit que vous étiez ensemble...

TEMARI: ... et ne le nie pas, on sait qu'il te plaît le bôôô Sasuke!

INO: avoue!

_Sakura ne répond rien et son regard se perd dans le vide..._

Fin de la scène 1.


	2. Chapter 2: braquage et chansonette

**Coucou!**

Où vais-je commencer? Je n'ai plus de crédit internet. Je ne pourrais pas poster aussi fréquemment que voulu par conséquent. je ne sais pas quand je pourrais trouver un ordi connectable, et ça m'embête. mais en attendant, voilà le chapitre deux!

disclamer: Je ne suis pas une quiche en dessin, mais si j'étais aussi douée, ça se saurait... par conséquent: Je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que les persos ne sont pas à moi!

Reviews:

Saishi: décidement, ta review m'aura bien fait rire! t'avais pris quoi pour être aussi... bref, bien que totalement tordu, ta review m'a plus, donc voilà la suite!

Tsume: merci à toi aussi! Sasuke, lèche-cul? c'est fort possible! Je ne m'en rends pas forcement compte... mais bon, je trouve que c'est un trait de caractère qui lui va bien, non? vala la suite!

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous ( qu'elle formule, il y a personne qui aime ma fic! personne ne m'aimeuh!)en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira...

**LES ZEROÏNES... DE DEMAIN**

**Acte 1, scène 2: Braquage, et chansonette!**

_Le soir, dans la rue, près de la bijouterie du centre, 23h45..._

HINATA: Bon, j'aimerais que vous soyez à peu près discrète... j'ai pas envie de finir ma soirée au poste!

TEMARI: C'est bon, c'est bon, on est plus des gamines!

INO: Pour nous je dis pas, mais pour toi, Temari, c'est moins sûr, le terme gamine te colle au portrait...

TEMARI: _elle n'a pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Sakura la coupe..._

SAKURA:_agacée,_ Un peu de calme jeunes filles, qu'est ce que vous pouvez être chiantes quand vous vous y mettez!

_Ino et Temari se mette à bouder, elles ne répliquent rien, et jettent un regard noir à Sakura qui n'y pense déjà plus. Hinata, pendant ce temps s'active à percer un trou dans la vitre de la porte, afin de rentrer par effraction._

HINATA: Ça va, on peut entrer, mais faîtes gaffe, il y a toujours l'alarme.

INO: Oh ça va, on connaît, tu devrais songé à retirer le balai que ta dans le cul!

HINATA: _elle attrape les deux seins de Wallya, elle commence à les Frictioner,_ Tu seras en mesure de parler de mon cul et du balai qui est dedans quand tu auras pris un peu de poitrine!

INO: _elle rougit fortement et s'écrit,_ Non mais ça va pas! Tu te crois où, on est pas chez mémé!

_Elles éclatent toutes de rire sauf Ino qui est rouge pivoine. Elles rentrent dans le bâtiment._

SAKURA: bon, revoyons le plan un dernière fois... Temari, tu t'occupe de l'aile ouest, tu prends tous ce que tu peu trouver qui intéresserait le marché noir, et à la rigueur la mafia. Ino tu prends l'aile est, le niveau de sécurité est plus élevé, fait gaffe, la sécurité y est la plus importantes. Et toi Hinata, tu prends au nord, pas trop sécurisé, ce n'est pas une raison pour faire la maligne et pour faire tout un cinéma, OK? Bon moi, je vais au sud. Vous avez des questions?

TEMARI: _rougissante, _Euh... c'est par où l'Ouest?

_Sakura la dirige, et elle parte chacune de leur coté d'une démarche féline._

_L'alarme retentit bruyamment, les quatre jeunes filles se réunissent au centre du bâtiment._

SAKURA: _énervée_, Quelle est l'andouille qui as eu l'excellente idée de...

_Des flics les entours de partout, elles n'ont plus aucun moyens de replis..._

HINATA: Merde, qu'est ce qu'on fait!

TEMARI: mettez-vous derrière moi...

_Temari sort deux flingue de son sac ventral, elle commence à tirer dans le tas en avancant rapidement, les trois autre la suivent. Une fois sortit..._

SAKURA: Personne n'est blessée?

INO: Je crois qu'une balle m'as frôlé, mais je ne dois pas avoir plus d'une écorchure.

TEMARI: on ferai bien de rentrer à l'internat, je te désinfecterai ça une fois arrivées.

INO: _elle esquisse un faible sourire, signe que sa blessure lui fait plus mal qu'elle ne laisse le croire, _Pour une fois, tu dis quelque chose de sensé!

SAKURA: Bon, j'espère que vous en avez pris un maximum?

_Les 3 autres éclates de rire..._

HINATA: Il y en a une qui ne perd pas le nord!

SAKURA: _rougissante,_ Bah, quoi?

_Une fois à l'internat les jeunes filles se couche, seule reste éveillées Ino et Temari..._

INO: aïe!

TEMARI: pardon, ça va?

INO: mouis, mais je ne pensais pas la blessure si profonde... Dis, tu crois que c'est une bonne idée tous ces braquages?

TEMARI: Je ne sais pas je n'y avais pas pensé, mais c'est vrai qu'avec ce qui nous est arrivé ce soir, ça peut être inquiétant... mais moi ça m'excite toujours autant!

INO: Non mais qu'elle con celle là, "ça t'excite" ? T'es complètement allumé ma pauvre chérie. À moins que tu ne sois tombé amoureuse d'un bôôô flics, pendant que tu leur tirait dessus?

_Temari ne répond rien, elle se lève, s'avance jusqu'à la porte de la chambre..._

TEMARI: Bonne nuit Ino.

_Elle sort de la pièce et referme la porte doucement (enfin presque)._

LA PORTE: CLACK!

INO: pff, quel andouille.

_Il 7h00, on est samedi matin et Hinata se lève en catastrophe, se précipite vers la chambre de Sakura qui dort encore paisiblement et y entre en trombe..._

HINATA: Alerte Rouge, c'est la merde!

SAKURA_: elle se réveille en sursaut, tombe du lit,_ Hein, quoi, qui as tous découvert!

HINATA_: surprise que son amie réagisse autant à son problème_, Hein, mais de quoi tu parle?

SAKURA: bah tu as dit "alerte rouge", ça veut dire que quelqu'un as découvert qui on était.

HINATA: Mais non, c'est belle et bien une alerte rouge, mais pas de ce genre là, un genre... euh, plus... personnelle.

_Sakura la regarde sans comprendre..._

SAKURA: Plus personnelle?

HINATA: bah oui, j'ai mes règles mais j'ai plus ni tampons, ni serviettes c'est embêtant, alors je voulais savoir si tu pouvais m'en prêter, le temps que j'aille en racheter?

SAKURA: Non.

HINATA: pourquoi t'as plus rien?

SAKURA: Nan, c'est pas ça, mais je peut pas t'en prêter car je n'ai pas particulièrement envie que tu me rende un tampon ou une serviette pleine de sang. Mais par contre je peux t'en donner.

HINATA: ... Dis Saki, ça t'arrive de penser comme tous le monde? Et puis si tu pouvais te dépêcher, ça coule là!

SAKURA: oui oui, ça vient!

_Elle farfouille deux minute dans son armoire, et en resoire une jolies boite en fer forgé, joliment décoré..._

SAKURA: tiens, tu peux finir la boite, je viens de les avoir, et je vais faire des courses cette après-midi, j'en rachèterais.

HINATA: merci... Oh, t'es course tu vas les faire seule?

SAKURA: Oui, pourquoi, tu veux venir avec moi?

HINATA: oui, j'ai deux trois trucs à acheter. On pourrais emmener Ino et Temari avec nous. Qu'est ce que t'en dis?

SAKURA: Yatta, c'est une super bonne idée! Et pis après, comme ça, on pourra aller boire quelque chose de chaud, ça sera super... mais, c'est pas moi qui paye à boire pour tout le monde, c'est trop la dèche!

HINATA: pareille pour moi, mais ce qu'on peu faire, c'est chacun paye sa commande, OK?

SAKURA: Yatta, on va prévenir les filles?

_Les deux adolescentes se dirige ensemble vers la chambre de leurs amies, en chemin elles croisent Sasuke..._

SASUKE: Salut les filles, ça va?

HINATA: plus ou moins... tiens, Jack, que t'es t'il arrivé à l'épaule?

_Sasuke rougit..._

SASUKE: euh, rien, je... je me suis cogné... contre le mur...

_Sasuke stresse, son excuse ne tiens pas debout, il a peur de se faire découvrir..._

HINATA : Ah, OK, bon, bah, bonne journée.

SASUKE: Bonne journée... ah au fait, Sakura, tu voudrais pas passé me voir tout à l'heure, j'ai besoin de deux/trois documents pour le conseil de ce soir.

SAKURA: _elle rougit,_ euh... _elle secout vivement la tête,_ ouais, ouais je passerais en revenant. À tout à l'heure.

_Elle lui adresse un sourire éclatant, et sans va avec Hinata, laissant ce pauvre Sasuke complètement perdu..._

SASKE: pfuiou, j'ai eu chaud, encore un peu je me faisait pincé... décidément, c'est pas ma journée... et puis je supporte pas que Sakura me regarde comme ça, c'est tellement... enfin bref.

_Pus loin, dans la chambre d'Ino, il y Temari, bien sûr, Hinata, et Sakura, sur un petit nuage..._

HINATA: ...alors on s'est dit que se serai sympa d'y aller toutes les quatre. N'est ce pas Saki?

SAKURA_: les yeux dans le vague,_ Il est beau, il est beau, il est beau!

_Les trois autres regardent leur amie comme si elle était folle..._

HINATA: euh... Sakura?

SAKURA: Hein... quoi... pardon... tu disais?

HINATA: _suspicieuse_, à quoi tu pensais?

TEMARI: ... Ou plutôt, à qui?

SAKURA: _elle rougit fortement, _À personne! Qu'est ce que vous allez encore vous imaginez, je... je pensais à personne.

INO: _goguenarde,_ à Sasuke, tu pensais à Sasukeuh !

_Elle commence à chanter "tu pensais à Sasuke" en riant..._

SAKURA: _rouge pivoine,_ C'est... c'est même pas vrai!

TEMARI: Ouh la menteuseuh, elle est amoureuseuh!

_Elle se met également à chanter..._

_Et là, quelqu'un entre en trombe dans la chambre et se met à crier_

LA PERSONNE: Non mais vous avez vu l'heure, il est 8h00 il y a des gens qui tente de...

_Il (car c'est un garçon) s'arrête de parler, et regarde le tohu-bohu qui règne devant lui._

_À ce stade de l'histoire Ino et Temari danse en chantant (faux) autour d'une Sakura plus rouge que rouge, Hinata, quant à elle se tient à la porte et fixe la personne d'un air à la fois surpris et également amusée..._

HINATA: Tiens, coucou, Sasuke...

Fin de la scène 2.

Laisser des reviews, plein, sino, pas de suite! na!


	3. Chapter 3: Secret et accident

**Coucou!**

Tout d'abord, n'avré de ne poucoir posté trop souvent... Je ne sais pas quand je trouverais un autres ordinateur, mais je vais essayer de faire vite.

Disclamer: Je ne possède pas les personnages... mais je peux en faire ce que je veux niarf!

Reviews:

Shinari: faudrais pas que tu meurt, se serait embêtant... donc voilà la suite!

Saishi: Décidement tu me fais de ces reviews... j'aime bien les prénoms que tu m'as donné, je verrait dedeans si il y en a un qui me plait vraiment! v'là la suite!

Tsume: J'ai trouvé un Pc, vala la suite!

Bonne Lecture

**Les Zéroïnes de demain**

**Acte 1, Scène 3: Secret et accident.**

_Dans une chambre d'internat, un Samedi matin, 8h00._

HINATA: tiens, coucou... Sasuke.

_À ce stade de l'histoire, Temari, qui dansait en criant ''ouh la menteuseuh, elle est amoureuseuh'', s'est tût, et retiens un fou rire plus que détonnant, Ino, qui elle, chantait ''tu pensais à Sasukeuh" ce tait également, un peu plus gênée que son amie, mais aussi un peu embêtée d'avoir trahi le ''secret'' de Sakura, qui quant à elle est plus rouge que rouge, et prit tous les dieux existant que Sasuke n'est rien n'entendu... Hinata, sourit, amusée de la scène qui se déroule sous les yeux d'un Jack scotché sur place..._

SASUKE: euh... s'il vous plait les filles, vous pourriez parler un peu moins fort? J'ai eu plusieurs plaintes en venant jusqu'ici, et l'on vous entend depuis l'autre bout du bâtiment... alors, euh...

INO: _qui tente de sauver la situation,_ Non mais ça va pas d'entrer dans la chambre d'une fille sans frappé, on ne t'a jamais appris les bonnes manières ma parole, au lieu de nous engueuler tu devrais t'excuser d'être venus nous déranger, qui plus est nous aurions pu être nue, ou pire en sous vêtements! Excuse toi!

SAKURA: Tu ne trouve pas que tu exagère, t'as vu comme vous étiez bruyantes! Je pense plutôt que c'est a vous de vous excuser!

INO: _du ton attristé,_ Tu... Tu abandonnerais tes copines... pour un mec! Tu ... tu briserais notre amitié... pour ce mec! Tu... tu n'est qu'une... une...

SAKURA: _glaciale,_ Ne le dis pas...

INO: _attristé et glaciale_ ... Une... Une sale...

SAKURA: _glaciale_, Ino, je te préviens que si tu le dis je te mord! Et je te parle plus jamais de la vie toute entière...

INO: _elle le lui crache littéralement le mots à la gueule,_ Sale purée!

TEMARI: _épouvantée,_ Elle l'a diiiiiiit!

SAKURA: _les yeux noirs, furieuse,( pour ce faux)_ tout est finit entre nous, on n'a plus rien à se dire.

INO: Ça tombe bien, je voulais me taire.

HINATA: _exaspérée,_ Voilà qu'elle reprenne ça... Mon pauvre Sasuke, tu dois te demander où tu as atterrit... dans un asile de folles... elle prend un air de guide touristique, Hum, hum, bonjour Mmes et Ms, et bienvenue au Zoo. À votre droite vous pouvez admirer un magnifique spécimen de Inorius Yamanakus, un animal ma foi fort rare, qui se nourrit exclusivement de la colère des autres, provocateur, cet animal est pourtant très fidèle en amitié...

INO: vas-y, dis tout de suite que je m'amuse à vous provoquer!

HINATA: _narquoise,_ Demandé si gentiment... Je disais donc, ensuite à votre gauche, un spécimen un peu moins propre, mais tout aussi rare, voici le Temarinus No Sabakunus, il se nourrit partout de conneries, de bêtise et autre stupidité... malgré cette nourriture peu riche, il lui arrive parfois d'avoir des éclair de lucidité...

TEMARI: _d'un air profondément débile,_ Hein, mais de quoi tu parle? T'as pas intérêt à m'insulter, sinon, je vais me fâcher!

HINATA: _très souriante,_ et pour finir, le spécimen le plus beau et le plus rare de notre bâtiment, le Sakurius Harunius, un animal...

SAKURA: Hinata je te préviens...

HINATA: ... très doux et très gentille si on la gatte, mais également mauvaise et vi...

SAKURA: Hinata, arrêtes ça tout de suite...

HINATA: ... cieuse si l'on ne la caresse pas dans le sens du poil. Elle est également un peu obs...

SAKURA: _criant presque,_ Hinata, tait toi! Tu n'as pas à m'insulter comme ça!

HINATA: ... éd...

INO & TEMARI: ouais et nous non plus, on n'est pas des animaux!

_Sasuke tombe à genoux par terre, sa douleur dans l'épaule de plus en plus douloureuse._

SAKURA: _paniqué,_ Sasuke! Ça va? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive? Tu nous as dit que ce n'était qu'une simple écorchure... montre moi ça, je vais te soigner...

SASUKE: _paniqué qu'elle découvre se qu'il cache à tous le monde,_ Non, ça va, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais aller voir l'infirmière, et...

_Sasuke s'en va, se tenant l'épaule..._

SAKURA: d'un air peiné, Sasu...

INO: _à Sakura,_ tu ne croyais pas que je t'avais oublié, alors, hein! Viens me mordre si tu l'ose, mais je vais te faire mordre la poussière!

SAKURA: Non, c'est bon, t'as gagné, j'ai plus la force de me battre avec toi... On va faire des course, vous venez?

HINATA: Bah, Sakura, qu'est ce qui te prend? D'habitude tu refuse jamais un combat contre Ino... c'est Sasuke?

SAKURA: Non non, c'est rien, t'inquiète... je vais bien... j'aurais juste aimé qu'il me dise la vérité... mais c'est pas grave... _elle fait un méga sourire super hipocrite,_ je vais pas me laisser miné le morale par un mec, je garde le sourire je reste positive et je... je..._sa voix se casse_... et tout ira..._elle éclate en larme_...bien.

HINATA: Être amoureux, ça fais des bleus...

SAKURA: Vous inquiétez pas les filles, ça va aller. Allons faire les magasins, ça me remontras le moral!

_Ses trois amies la regardes d'un air septique, mais ne réplique rien. Elles sortent de l'internat, et se dirigent vers l'arrêt de bus. Elles marchent sur un passage pour piétons, quand soudain, Temari s'arrête, elle regarde par terre..._

TEMARI: Hé, les filles, vous avez vu ces machins par terre? C'est une race un peu particulière de mille pattes! J'ai vu ça dans une émissions sur la cinq!

INO: Mais oui, c'est ça. Toi, t'as trop abusé des substances illicites, c'est pas des mille pattes ça, c'est des bourgeons! Abruti!

TEMARI: _elle commences à s'énerver,_ Je te l'ai déjà dit... _elle agrippe les cheveux de sa copine, et commences à tirer dessus,_ Je-ne-te-permet-pas-de-m'insulter!

_Ino et Temari commences à se battre, paire de ciseaux par ci, poing par là, quand soudain, elles entendent un grand crissement de pneu, Hinata et Sakura, qui avaient continuer d'avancer et qui étaient maintenant de l'autre coté de la route se retournèrent brutalement, effrayées que leurs amies se soit fait écraser_.

INO: Chauffard, vous pouvez pas regarder où vous aller! _Apercevant Temari,_ Temari! P''bip''n s''bip''d de chauffard, vous avez renversez ma "jumelle", ''mon hémisphère gauche'' ! Je vais vous démonter la gueule!

SAKURA: _elle accoure vers ses deux amies, complètement paniquée,_ Kami-Sama ¹, Tema, ça va!

TEMARI_: grimaçant_, Je me suis déjà senti mieux, je dois avoir une ou deux côtes fêlées, et peut-être une entorse... mais, sinon, ça va, je pètent la... Aïe! ... la forme...

SAKURA: _légèrement rassurée,_ T'inquiète, Hinata est en train d'appeler le SAMU... J'espère qu'elle connaît le numéro...

_Pendant tout ce temps là, Ino avait insulté de tous les nom le conducteur, qui était complètement paniqué, et se laissait faire sans rien, en se disant que peut-être la justice serait plus conciliantes avec lui si il laissait les gamines faire ce qu'elles voulaient... Son silences loin de calmer Ino la mit encore plus en fureur..._

INO: Non mais c'est tout ce que ça vous fait! Vous venez de renverser une jeune fille, elle a peut-être des fractures, un choc cérébrale..., et vous ne faîtes rien pour aider! Vous n'avez pas honte, z'avez quelque chose entre les deux jambes! Bordel, z'êtes pas un adulte, c'est pas possible, même un gosse de dix ans aurait plus de réactions que vous! Rah, je détestes les adultes comme vous!

HINATA: _calmement,_ Ino, calme toi, les secours vont arriver, monsieur, il ont demandé à ce que vous restiez ici, pour prendre votre déclaration...

LE CONDUCTEUR: _surpris qu'une simple adolescente garde son sang froid face à une telle situation,_ euh... Ah, oui!

SAKURA: ben, je crois que pour les course, c'est râpé, faudra les faire plus tard.

HINATA: Mouais...

TEMARI: Bah sympa, ça fait plaisir de voir à quel point vous tenez à moi!

SAKURA: _à Hinata_, C'est de la faute à Temari, non mais franchement, on devrait aller faire nos course au lieu de rester là attendre sa prochaine connerie!

HINATA: Je crois qu'elle ne se rends pas compte de la chance qu'elle a de nous avoir comme amies!

SAKURA: Complètement d'accord avec toi.

_À ce stade de l'histoire, Temari boude, tandis que Sakura et Hinata se moque gentiment d'elle. Ino, quant à elle continu d'engueuler le chauffard._

_Les ambulanciers arrive, et emmène les quatre filles ainsi que le chauffeur de la voiture qui avait renversé Temari. Arrivé à l'hôpital, des infirmière prennent en charge Temari, et laisse les jeunes filles dans une salle d'attente. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, un infirmier vient voir et les jeunes filles..._

L'INFIRMIER: Bonjour mesdemoiselles, votre amies va être hospitalisée dans une heure, je voudrais que vous me donniez le numéro de téléphone de votre amie, et...

INO: Comment va t'elle? Bien? Elle n'a pas mal, je devrai la rejoindre, elle a sûrement besoin de moi!

SAKURA: Pourquoi vous voulez son numéro? Pour la draguer? Hein, je vous préviens, le premier qui touche à Tema et à...

INO: ...C'est quelle chambre, vite, elle a besoin de moi, je suis son exécuteur testamentaire, elle vous a dit ce qu'elle voulait faire si l'opération échouait...

SAKURA: ... Ne vous avisez pas non plus de penser à quoi que se soit de sexuel avec elle...

INO: ...elle vous a dit qu'elle voulais être enterrée à Cuba, et...

SAKURA: ...d'ailleurs ne vous avisez pas de penser à elle d'une quelconque façon qui pourrais sortir de votre boulot d'infirmier, et...

HINATA: Saki, Ino, vous êtes dans un hôpital ici, et si l'infirmier veut le numéro de Temari c'est pour appelé sa mère ou un quelconque responsable légal. Alors calmer vous, il ne va rien se passer, et Temari ressortira de là en vie. Elle n'en est pas à sa première opération et ne stresse pas contrairement à vous deux. Donc calmez vous, et réfléchissez avant de dire n'importe quoi.

_L'infirmier se frotte les tempes et regarde la jeune fille d'un air admiratif, se demandant comment elle fait pour garder la tête froide avec des amies aussi turbulente... Hinata lui tend le numéro..._

HINATA: Voici le numéro. Je ne sais pas si vous réussirez à la joindre, elle est très prise par son travail... mais vous pouvez toujours essayer. Au fait si vous pouviez pendant votre appel la rassurer en lui expliquant que se n'est pas trop grave, elle panique pour un rien dès qu'il s'agit de ses filles.

L'INFIRMIER: Euh... d'accord, merci... je viendrais vous donnez des nouvelles de votre amie tout à l'heure... Elle se repose pour l'instant... et... euh..._il regarde Ino, _quant à vous mademoiselle, vous devriez vous faire examiner, car il vous avez été également heurté par le véhicule...

INO: _elle pense à son écorchure par balle_, Non, ce n'est pas utile, je n'ai rien eu... je vais bien.

L'INFIRMIER: Bon, c'est vous qui voyez.

_Il s'en va... et les jeunes filles reste entre elles._

Fin de la scène 3

Annonce, pour ceux qui attende une suite de Flic, Mafia et potentiel amour, il y en aura une, mais pas tout de suite, je suis déjà sur autre chose. dsl!


	4. Chapter 4: Mère et secret de famille

COUCOU!

Merci pour vos reviews, fidèle lecteurs... Je...Je...

INO: Pff, et la voilà qui nous fait son cinoch!

MWA: Quoi que tu fou là toi!

TEMARI: frranchement tu crains comme autrice! Je vais reprendre les rennes, ça vaudrait mieux!

INO: Vaut mieux éviter avec ton QI d'huitres, je crains pour la suite!

TEMARI: Quoi! Tu vas voir!

MWA: Les v'là qui se bastonne! j'en profite pour vous remercier:

Saishi: Merci, Mais je n'ai aucun mérite, surtout pour les baston, j'ai deux copine comme ça, elles s'adorent, mais elles arrêtent pas de se taper dessus! Et puis les autres, c'est à peu près moi et une autre amie... Il y a que pour Sasuke que c'est purement fictif, le reste c'est ma vie (sans les braquage, les uniformes et l'internat bien sur!).

Milano-chan: Je sais que certains couples sont bizarre, mais c'était pour les besoins de la fic! merci pour ta reviews.

Je crois que les deux autres se battent toujours, alors je vais lansser le chapitre sans elles...

**Les zéroïnes de demain...**

**Acte I, scène 4: Mères, et secret de famille.**

INO: Je me demande comment ça va ce passer avec la mère de Temari...

SAKURA: ben, je vois pas pourquoi...

UNE FEMME QUI VIENT D'ENTER: Où est ma fille! Je veux la voir, comment va t'elle! Vite, elle a besoin de moi!

INO: Maintenant tu vois!

SAKURA: Mouis, t'as raison...

HINATA: Euh... faudrait peut-être aller la calmé... non?

INO: Vas-y, moi, je suis crevée, pas la force de batailler face à cette furie!

HINATA: _elle se lève mollement,_ Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui bataille face au vieux?

SAKURA: Parce que moi je leur parle trop comme à mes amies, et Ino risquerait de leur en coller une quand ils l'énerveraient trop.

HINATA: Mouais... ton explication a un air de prétexte, tu sais... mais bon, j'y vais...

_Hinata s'approche de Mme No Sabaku (la mère de Temari)..._

HINATA: bonjour Mme No Sabaku...

MME NO SABAKU: Oh, bonjour Hinata, comment vas tu? ... sais tu où est Temari, je suis très inquiète, j'espère qu'elle n'a rien... Oh! Kankura? Mais que fais tu ici?

KANKURA: tu rigole, je travaille ici comme stagiaire... Mais toi que fais tu là?

MME NO SABAKU: T'as sœur vient d'être hospitalisée!

KANKURA: Quoi! Mais que lui est-il arrivé?

HINATA: elle s'est fait percuter par une voiture, mais rien de grave... elle avait encore la force d'insulter Ino, alors ça doit aller!

KANKURA: Et... sais tu dans qu'elle chambre elle est?

HINATA: Non, l'infirmier n'a pas voulu nous le dire, il disait qu'on devait la laisser se reposer avant l'opération...

MME NO SABAKU: Quoi? Elle va se faire opérer! Oh mon dieu!

L'INFIRMIER: Bonjour, vous devez être la mère de la petite Temari? Elle... Oh! Kankura que fais tu ici?

KANKRA: La petite Temari, c'est ma sœur.

L'INFIRMIER: OH! Et bien ça alors, le monde est petit!

HINATA: Pas tant que ça...

L'INFIRMIER: Que... dis moi que tes amies son partit!

HINATA: Non... elle sont là-bas, mais elles ne vous ont pas vu...

KANKURA: Que veux tu dire par "pas tant que ça"?

HINATA: J'balance pas les copines... mais je peux dire qu'une de mes amies a plus confiance en sa sœur stagiaire qu'en les meilleurs médecin...

KANKURA: Oh... _elle rougit de plaisir..._

HINATA: _légèrement paniqué_, ...Mais lui dit pas, sinon, je suis morte!

_Kankura éclate de rire..._

KANKURA: Ah, au fait, en quelle chambre ma sœur est elle?

L'INFIRMIER: Euh... c'est à dire qu'elle vient d'être envoyée au bloc opératoire, elle a deux côtes fêlées, et une entorse à la cheville, elle s'en sortira, pas de doute, elle a un moral d'acier, on lui aurait dit qu'elle allait mourir, elle nous aurait rit au nez!

HINATA: je crois que vous n'avez plus trop le choix, vous n'avez plus qu'à...

SAKURA: M'sieu L'infirmier, vite, dîtes-moi comment va mon amie!

INO: Oui m'sieu, on veut savoir! Ehhhh! Qu'est ce tu fous là Kanki!

KANKURA: Je...

SAKURA: c'est pas important, m'sieu... eh m'sieu!

_Pendant que les jeune fille s'intéressait à Kankuro, le pauvre infirmier en avait profité pour filer..._

SAKURA: j'ai la sale impression de m'être fait arnaquer sur la marchandise là...

HINATA: _exaspérée,_ Sakura, Ino... dîtes bonjour, c'est à se demander si vous avez une éducation...

INO: tu m'excuse, mais la santé d'une copine, c'est plus important que les bonnes manière!

SAKURA: ...

_Elle fixes un point plus loin derrière... _

HINATA: Bah, Saki, tu dis rien?

_Hinata se retourne, et vois "la chose" qui avait captivé l'attention de son amie..._

HINATA: Oh, je vois... viens Saki, ne t'occupe pas d'eux?

MME NO SABAKU: Oh, Sakura, ne serait-ce pas ta mère là-bas? Il faut que j'ailles la saluer...

Mme No Sabaku se dirige vers le lieu que les deux jeunes filles regardaient précédemment...

SAKURA: Non, ce... ce n'est pas elle...

MME NO SABAKU: Oh... bizarre, j'aurais pourtant jurer...

SAKURA: _d'un ton froid_, Il ne faut pas jurer, d'autant plus que vous vous seriez trompée... excusez-moi...

_Sakura se retire..._

_Temari se fait opérer, ses amies et sa famille attendent dans le hall... puis finalement elle sort. Ses amies se précipitent dans la chambre. Sa mère suit, sa sœur derrière._

TEMARI: _Elle sourit à la vue de ses amies,_ Les filles! _Puis voyant sa mere_, Oh... maman... _Et enfin sa sœur,_ ... Et... Kankura..._Elle dit cela d'un ton dégoûté_.

MME NO SABAKU: _d'un ton émotif,_ Ma chérie! Comme tu m'as manquée! J'étais si inquiète pour toi! J'ai cru ne plus jamais te revoir!

_Elle la sert fort dans ses bras, puis la relâche et prend un air sérieux..._

MME NO SABAKU: Nous ne nous voyons pas assez souvent... elle réfléchit quelques secondes, C'est décidé... Tu rentre à la maison! Je ne te voix pas assez souvent, et apparement cet endroit encadre mal les jeunes! Je devrais leur faire un procès!

SAKURA!

INO!

HINATA!

TEMARI: Quoi! Non mais t'es malade! Jamais de la vie! Plutôt crever que de rentrer! Rester avec deux folles comme vous 24h/24 ça me rendrait dingue! Pas question de rentrer!

KANKURA: _énervé,_ T'as vu comment tu parle à maman! Excuse toi tout de suite!

TEMARI: Va te faire mettre, rien à foutre de ce que tu veux! J'vous ais jamais respectées, et c'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer!

_Mme No Sabaku éclate en larmes et sort de la pièce en courant. Kankura lève la main en signe qu'elle va mettre une gifle à sa soeur, puis finalement se ravise, regarde Temari d'un air pensif, et sort de la chambre._

HINATA: J'ai bien cru qu'elle allait t'en mettre une. T'as eu de la chance, sinon tu aurais volé à travers la pièce.

SAKURA: ...

INO: e_lle s'énerve, _Non mais tu te rends compte! Elle veut te retirer de l'internat! Simplement pour une fracture! Elle est complètement fêlée!

TEMARI: _d'un air décidé et sombre_, Si elle change pas d'avis... Je la bute.

_Juste à cet instant la porte s'ouvre sur Mme No Sabaku, qui regarde sa fille d'un air contrit..._

MME NO SABAKU: Marianne, je t'aime tu sais... je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi...

TEMARI: _elle chuchote,_ Et pour Gaara, tu voulais aussi ce qu'il y avait de mieux?

MME NO SABAKU: _elle fait mine de n'avoir rien entendu_, Je vais te laisser à l'internat... Mais je te previens que si ta moyenne n'augmente pas au prochain trimestre, je te retire définitivement de cet école. Est-ce que je me suis bien fais comprendre?

TEMARI: _surprise_, ... Ou... Oui...

MME NO SABAKU: Bien.

_Elle s'apprête à partir..._

TEMARI: Ma... Maman?

MME NO SABAKU: Oui qui a-t-il?

TEMARI: Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis?

MME NO SABAKU: _... elle sourit_, Ta sœur, elle m'a dit que tu étais sans doute mieux là-bas...

TEMARI: _... elle cligne plusieurs fois des yeux..._

MME NO SAKURA: Bon, je suppose que tu veux rester avec tes amies, je suis dans le couloir, j'ai un coup de fils à passer... si tu as besoin...

_Elle sort. À son tour entre Kankura..._

TEMARI: _agressive,_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange de "ce service"!

SAKURA: Arrête elle a peut-être fait ça par gentillesse...

TEMARI: Ce mot n'existe pas dans les dictionnaires de ma famille.

KANKURA: Je veux deux choses...

TEMARI: Tu vois je t'avais dit.

_Sakura prend un air fataliste..._

KANKURA: De un, tu vas me dire la véritable raison qui te pousse à vouloir rester dans cet établissement...

TEMARI: Et ?

KANKURA: et après, je te raconterais, et tu devras m'écouter jusqu'au bout sans intervenir, se qui s'est réelement passé le soir où Gaara a été arreté...

_Dans un monde où tout est trouble, dans une famille au passé sombre, deux soeur sont en proie à avoir la plus grande discution de leur vie..._

Fin de la scène 4


	5. Chapter 5: Secret de Famille et

**Couloucoucou!**

Merci tout d'abord pour vos reviews. Voilà le nouveau chapitre. Il commence de façon particulière, puisque c'est un extrait de journal intime. 

Tsume: Pourquoi tu t'excuse? Voilà la suite... J'espère qu'elle te plaira!

Saishi: Bon courage pour la gym... mais il y a plus fatiguant, l'athlétisme... ( Hinata: Je crois pas que ça est trop rapport avec l'histoire... Temari: Moi j'suis un best en sport! Mwa: Dégagez!) Voilà une suite, avec encore une fin a tenir en haleine un rynocéros! ( Hinata: Il ya toujours pas de rapport... Mwa: Fais pas chier, sinon, je te fais mourir dans le prochain chapitre!)! 

Bonne lec...

INO: On parle quasiment pas de moi dans ce chapitre! j'en ai marre!

SAKURA: C'est normal, ma personne est plus interressante que toi!

INO: Prrt!

SAKURA: AAAh, Hina! Elle m'a craché dessus!

HINATA: Bah bravo! ça se voit que c'est pas toi qui va laver après!

INO: Pourq...

MWA: Dîtes... On vous dérange pas là!

SAKURA: Ah, tu vas poster le nouveau chapitre! Cool!

HINATA: C'est pas dans celui là que l'on voit...

INO: Ah mais oui c'est vrai et pis il y a Mina aussi!

SAKURA: Brule ce chapitre!

MWA: Non, je vais le poster tout de suite!

SAKURA: Naan

MWA: Trop tard!

SAKURA: Tema! ramene toi j'ai besoin que tu bute l'auteur pour moi...

MWA: AAAh! _s'enfuie en courant!_

**Extrait du journal intime de Sakura, le 28 mai 2004:**

**Nani,**

**Aujourd'hui, retiens le bien, ma mère n'est plus ma mère! Je me suis retirée de la famille Haruno pour toujours! Pourquoi? **

**Tu te souviens que je lui reprochais de trop contrôler ma vie, mes amies, mes études, même ma boite de nuit...**

**Et bien devine quoi, maintenant, elle veut me marier, à 14 ans! '' me choisir un bon parti '' paraît-il... Plutôt crever. Alors je suis parti, en lui claquant la porte au nez!**

**Oui moi, Sakura ex-Haruno, vient de déclarer ouvertement la guerre à la magistrate la plus connue du pays...**

**Je me suis encore foutu dans un sacré merdié...**

Ici, c'est un nom qu'elle a donné à son journal

**Les zéroïnes de demain**

**Acte I, Scène 5: secret de famille, et retrouvailles agitées.**

KANKURA: ... après, je te raconterais, et tu devras m'écouter jusqu'au bout sans intervenir, ce qui s'est réellement passé le soir où Paul a été arrêté...

_À cet instant de l'histoire, les visage sérieux et impassibles de Ino et Hinata s'étire et s'agrandissent jusqu'à ce que leurs bouches ne forment plus qu'un immense zéro, et Sakura qui jusque là avait gardé une apparence stupide et abasourdie, laisse apparaître un immense sérieux en quelques secondes..._

_Temari quant à elle regarde sa sœur avec dans les yeux un mélange de haine et de dégoût..._

TEMARI: elle s'écrit, je t'interdit de parler de lui! Tu n'as pas le droit! Pas après le comportement que tu as eu au procès! Espèce de sal... (cette scène est censuré pour le souci des jeunes oreilles encore pure et inocentes...)

_Temari attrape l'appareil à perfusion qui jusqu'alors gouttait bien gentiment à ses cotés, et tente de frapper sa sœur avec..._

HINATA: Arrêtes, calme toi Tema! tu vas aggraver ton cas. Qui plus est, ce qu'elle a à raconter peut-être intéressant!

TEMARI: _elle continu à regardé sa sœur d'un sale regard,_ ... Mouais, Vas-y je t'écoute, Mais je te préviens, ça ne veux pas dire que vais te croire.

KANKURA: Gaara m'a tué...

SAKURA: Quoi!

KANKURA: je veux dire, il a fait semblent de me tuer...

SAKURA & INO?

TEMARI: Va falloir être plus précise, parce que sinon...

KANKURA: Paul a été accusé du meurtre d'Éva Langeline, qui était selon eux Lady Sword la chef des Ice¹.

SAKURA: ...

HINATA: Mais, quel est le rapport?

SAKURA: Kami-Sama².

KANKURA: je voulais faire des études de médecines, mais c'était incompatibles avec mon rôles de chefs de gang...

HINATA: ... donc tu as été contrainte à simuler ta mort...

KANKURA: Personne, à part ma meilleure amie, ne connaissais mon identité, j'ai donc choisie quelqu'un pour prendre ma place. Éva était mon second, et également ma meilleure amie...

SAKURA: Elle s'est donc sacrifier...

KANKURA: _elle commence à pleurer_, Éva était ma meilleure amie, et c'était moi qui devait la tuer...

TEMARI: _d'une voix blanche,_ C'est donc Gaara qui a...

_Kankura baisse la tête et sort de la pièce en courant..._

_Temari est blanche comme un linge, et Ino et Hinata sont pensives..._

_Sakura sort de la pièce et part à la suite de Kankura, laissant ses trois amies seule..._

TEMARI: Je... Je ne sais plus quoi penser...

INO: Tu n'as rien à te reprocher Temari...

TEMARI: _grognant_, Je le sais déjà ça, merci!

INO: C'est bon! Tu vas te calmer! Je veux bien croire que ce soit perturbant, mais c'est pas une raison pour tout refouler sur moi!

TEMARI: Mais...

INO: Oh, et tu m'emmerde, j'me casse!

_Ino sort de la chambre et claque la porte..._

_Temari éclate en larmes et Hinata reste pour la consoler..._

_Ino erre dans les couloirs, seule, pendant au moins dix minutes et au détour d'un couloirs entend Kankura qui parle avec une autre femme..._

LA FEMME: ... Tu sais Laure, ton frère pourra probablement écoper d'une remise de peine, il s'est bien comporté... toujours calme et sobre dans n'importe qu'elle situation... comme ta mère... Puisque j'y pense, comment va t'elle?

KANKURA: Bien, elle a eu un petit coup de vieux ce matin, mais dans l'ensemble ça va... Saviez-vous que Temari à été opérée aujourd'hui?

LA FEMME: Non, mais que lui est-il arrivé?

KANKURA: Elle a été renversée par une voiture.

LA FEMME: Oh Kami-Sama² ! Tu lui souhaiteras de prompt rétablissement de ma part... et sur ceux...

KANKURA: Oh si vous voulez, vous pouvez lui dire vous même. Elle est en chambre 309... d'ailleurs votre fille est avec elle...

_La femme se fige, regarde Kankura d'un air perdu, et éclate en larmes. Kankura la regarde, paniquée, et la prend finalement dans ses bras..._

LA FEMME: Ça... Ça fait un an que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle de Sakura... Je sais seulement qu'elle poursuis ses étude car je reçois chaque mois la facture du collège..._elle pleure encore plus_

KANKURA: À... À aucun moment elle ne parlé de ça...

MME HARUNO: je n'espère qu'une chose, qu'elle ne croise pas sa sœur...

KANKURA: Pourquoi?

MME HARUNO: Parce que si elle apprend que je suis là, elle risque de filer... Tu m'as dit quelle chambre?

_Pendant ce temps là, Sakura continu à chercher Kankura..._

_Elle accoste quelqu'un_

SAKURA: Excusez-moi...

_Une jeune fille brune se retourne..._

LA JEUNE FILLE: Oui?

_Un instant de planement, les deux jeunes filles se regarde, puis l'émotion succède à la surprise..._

LA JEUNE FILLE: _se braquant,_ Que fais-tu là?

SAKURA: Kami-Sama², Mina, je...

MINA: énervée, Je veux plus te voir! Dégage!

SAKURA: _blaser et ironique,_ Euh... moi aussi je suis heureuse de te revoir... mais tu sais, si tu ne veux plus me voir, tu peux toujours partir... Je ne voudrais pas te retenir...

MINA: _bouche ouverte,_ Tu... Tu... Je ne peux pas! Parce que...

SAKURA: _elle la coupe et soupire,_ Arrêtes de crier, on est dans un hôpital... zeeeeen...

MINA: _elle reprend sa phrase en chuchotant,_ ... Michaël est opéré des amygdales...Mais toi tu n'as rien à faire ici!

SAKURA: _elle éclate de rire,_ Tu es excellente, t'as pas changé, toujours aussi dingue... elle la prend dans ses bras, Je reconnais bien là ma petite sœur!

MINA: _rougissante,_ Et... et toi? Que fais tu là? Tu sais que maman est là, je croyais que tu ne voulais plus la revoir?

SAKURA: elle_ redevient sérieuse, _Temari s'est fait renverser par une voiture, elle a plusieurs côtes fêlées. Je ne peux pas partir sans elle. De plus, les filles sont ici, et je ne peux pas rentrer sans Rina. Je... je vis chez elle maintenant...

MINA: Et pour maman?

SAKURA_: triste_, Je vais l'éviter... et si je la croise, je l'ignorerais.

_Sakura et Mina se regarde quelques minutes. Soudain, on entend une voix aiguë qui s'exclame..._

_Sakura regarde sa sœur et pose un doigt sur ses lèvres et esquisse un sourire..._

_Ensuite elle part en courant dans la direction opposé..._

_Mme Haruno arrive..._

MME HARUNO_: gênée_, Ah... Ma chérie... Tu étais là... je ... tu n'as croisé personne?

MINA_: génée_, Euh... non.

MME HARUNO: _rasuré,_ Ah... D'accord... C'est bien...ça va?

MINA: Oui Oui...

_Pendant ce (court) temps, Sakura à filé vers sa chambre, où elle trouve Hinata qui as la tête posé contre la vitre, et Temari dans tout ses états..._

_Le visage de ses amies s'éclaire à sa vue..._

SAKURA: Que se passe-t-il ici?

HINATA: _elle chuchote,_ Temari et Ino se sont disputées, et Ino est parti. Temari est dans tout ses états, j'en peux plus... s'il te plait, prends la relève, moi je vais faire un tour...

SAKURA: Oh... Bon, d'accord.

_Hinata sort et Sakura s'approche de Temari. Elle s'assoit sur le bord du lit, relève le menton de son amie vers elle, et fixe ses yeux dans les siens..._

SAKURA: Regarde moi... que veux tu?

TEMARI: Je... je voudrais revoir... Gaara... et Shik...

_Elle ne termine pas son mot, et rougis brusquement..._

SAKURA: Qui?

TEMARI: Euh... Gaara...

SAKURA: Et?

TEMARI: ... personne... _elle baisse les yeux..._

SAKURA: _moqueuse,_ ... et Shika-maru!

TEMARI: Arr...

_À cet instant, Ino entre dans la chambre en courant, saute sur Temari et se met à crier..._

INO: 'Scuse moaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ze t'aimeuh! Fait pas la têteuh!

_Temari regarde Ino avec un air de chien battu, tandis que cette dernière la regarde avec des yeux d'hystérique... Sakura éclate de rire devant ce tableau de fou..._

_Ino se retourne vers Sakura et prends un air gênée comme lorsqu'on aborde un sujet épineux..._

INO: Euh... Oh fait Saki...Kankura a... croisé ta mère dans les couloirs... et...

SAKURA: _elle la coupe,_ ... elle lui a signalé ma présence en 309. C'est ça?

INO: ...

_Elle s'apprête à répondre quand quelqu'un rentre dans la pièce... la personne n'a pas le temps de parler que..._

SAKURA: _d'un ton glacial_, Dégage.

MME HARUNO: Je ... Saki... tu...

SAKURA: _toujours aussi froide,_ Dégage... Où tu devras te payer des heures de soins supplémentaires après ce que je t'aurais fais pour pouvoir à nouveau sortir sans faire fuir la moitié des passant, Capito?

MME HARUNO: Ma chérie... Je voulais juste...

SAKURA: _Hurlant_, Dégage! Si tu réapparaît devant moi je te défigure! Compris!

Mme Haruno s'apprête à partir quand quelqu'un entre en trombe dans la chambre, saute sur Leena, et annonce, radieuse...

LA FEMME: Il l'ont libéré! Hier! C'est grâce à Mme Haruno! Remise de peine! _Elle se tourne vers Mme Haruno_, Merci madame... Si un jour vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit...

MME HARUNO: ... De rien... C'était ... Un plaisir.

_À ce stade de l'histoire, Sakura est sortie en douce de la chambre, Mme Haruno est dépité, Ino est mélangé entre la surprise et la curiosité, et Temari est radieuse..._

_Quand soudain, une autre personne entre..._

L'AUTRE PERSONNE: _Un peu surpris, mais très souriant_, Oula, c'est très agité ici... que fête-t-on?

Ice: ancien gang meurtrier qui faisait regner sa loi. Il était recherché par toute les polices du pays. Au deced de leur chef, le gang s'est fait choper de toute part.

Kami-Sama: Mon Dieu. (japonais)

à suivre...

HINATA: Vu que cette crétine de Temari à buter l'auteuse, je ne sais pas si il y aura un autre chapitre... Mais vous pouvez toujours envoyer une review, si il y en a suffisament, peut-être renaitra-t-elle de ses cendres...


	6. Chapter 6: frangin et beau mec

**Coucou! Comment ça va!**

**Voici la dernière scène de l'acte 1. Je vous pose donc face à un ultimatum:**

**- Soit je continue la fic (qui arrivera alors bientot) mais dans c'est cas là, je demanderais un peu plus de reviews (c'est pas contre toi Tsume!),**

**- Soit j'arrête la fic maintenant (si j'ai moins de trois nouvelle reviews, c'est ce que je ferait!).**

**à vous de choisir. **

**Disclamer: Les perso ne m'apartiennent toujours pas (malheureusemen), et à moins que je me mette à devenir bilingue et que je me maries avec le Monsieur, il y peu de chance que qu'il m'appartiennent un jour. **

**review: Je remercies simplement Tsume. Temari n'a jamais été très adroit pour tuer sans ses flingues, et il se trouve qu'elle est également très étourdie, mais où peuvent bien être ses colt... voilà la suite, juste pour tes beaux yeux!****

* * *

**

**Extrait du journal intime d'Hinata, le 19 juin 2003**

**Ma Chère Kitty, **

**Je ne sais pas comment j'en suis arrivé là... Je ne ferai plus jamais confiance à personne... Je l'aimais pourtant... Mais...**

**Je fais changer d'établissement, et avec ça, de vie. Une nouvelle école, c'est de nouveaux amies, un retour à zéro... je vais me refaire, je n'allumerais plus, se sera déjà bien... **

**Enfin...**

**Personne ne le saura jamais, ce sera notre secret... et lui, il ne pourra plus jamais s'assurer de génération.**

**Je me suis encore foutu dans un sacré merdié!**

**Les zéroïnes de demain**

**Acte 1, Scène 6: frangin, et beau gosse.**

L'AUTRE PERSONNE: Oula, c'est agité ici! Que fête-on

_Tout le monde se retourne, un air surpris sur le visage, Mme No Sabaku sourit la larme à l'œil, Mme Haruno esquisse un sourire léger, et sort de la pièce, à l'entrée, elle croise Kankura qui entre, un sourire gênée sur les lèvres. Ino recule poliment pour laisser les No Sabaku entre eux..._

TEMARI: Je... Je ...

_Elle éclate en larmes..._

TEMARI: ... Je vous aime tous! Bouhouhou!

_Hinata rentre peu de temps, les cheveux lâché, et l'air frais... Gaara se retourne doucement alors que Hinata fait jouer ses cheveux dans les air, d'un air naturels..._

_Gaara la regarde, à la limite de l'émerveillement... les autres continue à parler... Hinata relève la tête..._

HINATA: Euh... O... Hola¹!

GAARA: Euh... Ouais, Salut...

HINATA: Que pasa¹? _Elle rougit en s'apercevant qu'elle parle en espagnol, _

GAARA: Euh...

TEMARI: Oye Hina, t'es là_! Elle regarde sa copine, puis son frère_, Oh! Gaara je te présente Hinata Hiûga, une amie, Hina je te présentes mon grand frère! Je crois que vous ne vous êtes jamais rencontré... _on l'appel, elle se retourne, et les laisse tomber._

HINATA: _soupirant_, Ah la la, et dire qu'on est dans un hôpital! 'Sont incontrôlable quand ils s'y mettent... et encore, quand Sakura est là, c'est pire!

GAARA: _Il éclate de rire,_ effectivement! Mais pourquoi sont-ils aussi agité?

HINATA: Elles fêtent ton retour parmi elles ? Je pense.

_La discussion s'arrête là, Hinata s'approche d'Ino..._

HINATA: Dis Ino, tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il était aussi beau le frangin de Temari.

_Ino regarde son amie un instant, puis éclate de rire..._

INO: Dis-moi Hina, accessoirement, il ne te plairait pas, par hasard!

HINATA_: Elle rougit violemment, _Me plaire? Tu délire, plutôt crever que de tomber sortir d'un type plus vieux de sept ans que moi!

INO: _Moqueuse_, L'amour n'a pas d'âge.

_L'agitation continue quand Sakura revient Une heure plus tard._

MME NO SABAKU: Oh, Sakura! Où étais-tu ! T'as mère est géniale, tu la remerciera de ma part ! Oh, il est déjà cette heure là ! je dois y aller, Gaara, ce soir, je te fait préparer une chambre ou pas !

GAARA: je veux bien…

MME NO SABAKU: Parfait parfait… alors à ce soir !

_Kankura, Gaara, et Temari se regarde et éclate de rire…_

KANKURA: ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas vu comme ça !

TEMARI: Complètement allumée…

KANKURA: Je vais devoir retourné travailler… Je vais donc vous laisser… Gaara, on se revoit ce soir… Et Temari, tu vas rester là pour la nuit, demain tu pourra rentrer à l'internat avec interdiction formelle de faire du sport ou de courir ! enfin… on te diras tout ça demain…

TEMARI: Zut, je vais pas rater de cours !

_Kankura sort de la pièce._

SAKURA: Tiens ! bonjour Gaara… comment vas-tu ? Ouch… question stupide !

GAARA: Ah Ah, Bonjour Sakura. Je vais bien merci. Et toi ?

SAKURA: ça pourrais aller mieux, mais j'ai pas à me plaindre.

_Gaara sourit, et se tourne vers sa sœur. _

GAARA: Je vais devoir y aller… j'ai deux /trois choses à régler avant de rentrer…

TEMARI: D'acc ! salut Paul !

GAARA: Wall, Molly, Rina… Prenez soin de ma petite sœur!

INO: Tu peux compter sur moi !

_Gaara sort. _

SAKURA: Temari, demain, on va aller vendre les bijou, sans toi. Désolée, mais il faut faire au plus vite…

TEMARI: c'est pas grave… tu as trouvé des acheteur ?

SAKURA: Ouais, mafia Italienne et…

TEMARI: Tu devrait faire attention, la mafia, ça craint… le marché noir passe encore, mais la mafia…

SAKURA: t'inquiète… Oh merde ! j'allais oublier, 'faut que je passe voir Sasuke! Hinata, faut qu'on y aille, vite !

HINATA: On y va ! Salut les filles, on se voit Lundi !

INO & TEMARI: Ouais, à Lundi !

_Hinata et Sakura sorte de la chambre. _

TEMARI: Quels sont les news ?

INO: pas grand chose… Ah si ! je crois que Hinata est amoureuse… ou du moins, que quelqu'un lui plait .

TEMARI: Qui ?

INO: De ton frère…

TEMARI: Quoi !

INO: … Et je crois que c'est réciproque…

TEMARI: **Quoi ! **oh mon dieu…

_Elle se laisse retomber sur son lit. _

INO: Oh ! c'est pas grave… qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

TEMARI: Rina la coincée n'a aucune chance avec mon frère !

INO: Je sais… Mais il la vue avec l'option cheveux lâchés et sourire Colgate ! alors…

TEMARI: oh mon dieu!

_Elle réflechi deux minutes…puis met sa main sur la bouche…_

TEMARI: Il vont trop bien ensemble !

INO: Tu trouve aussi !

TEMARI: C'est décidé, on va les casé ensemble !

INO: Ouééééééééééé !

_Et c'est sur cette grande décision que les deux jeunes fille se sert la main un air machiavélique sur le visage._

Fin de la scène 6, fin de l'acte 1.

**pour avoir la suite, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire!**


	7. Chapter 7: présentations des zéroïnes

**Avant de poster l'acte suivant, je voulais vous présenter mes quatre zéroïnes, tel qu'elles sont depuis le début! Alors voilà. Et si vous me laissez plein de review, vous aurez bientot l'acte 2.**

NOM: NO SABAKU Le 10 mai 2006.

Prénom: Temari

Date de naissance: 26/05/91

Âge: 14 ans.

Dicton: ''Ce qui ne m'a pas tuée, m'a sauvée.''

Physique: Blonde au yeux vert, elle a les cheveux jusqu'au milieu du dos, raide. Elle a les membres très fins et paraît très fragile. En vérité, c'est elle la plus forte. Elle mesure 1m69 ½, et pèse 51 kg. Elle est tatoué, à l'intérieure du poignet, des initiales: I.B. inscrit en noir enroulé dans un serpent rouge, orange et jaune.

Caractéristiques: Rebelle et indépendante, elle ne se sert que très rarement des 120 point de QI dont est muni sont cerveau. Elle aime se sentir entourée et adore se disputer avec Ino qui est sa meilleure amie (elle la connaît depuis qu'elle a trois ans). Elle adore faire la fête et s'amuser. Légèrement provocatrice, elle ne se rend pas forcement compte qu'elle pousse les gens à bout. Elle n'aime pas travailler et est très flemmarde. Si il n'y avait pas ses amies, elle ne viendrait jamais en cours. Très fidèle en amitié, elle ne supporte pas que l'on fasse du mal à ses meilleures amies.

Famille: Elle ne connaît pas son père, et vit en internat. Sa mère est chef d'une grande entreprise d'électronique. Elle a un grand frère de 22 ans, qui s'appelle Gaara actuellement en prison pour meurtre sans préméditation, et avec qui elle entretient une correspondance régulière (elle s'entend mieux avec son frère qu'avec les autres membres de sa famille); ainsi qu'une grande sœur de 19 ans, du nom de Kankura, qui est étudiante en médecine (Temari et sa sœur on un rapport conflictuel, car elle lui reproche inconsciemment d'être la ''chouchoute''). Elle n'est pas très proche de sa famille.

Spécialité : Elle a fait deux ans de centre éducatif fermé pour vols à main armée. Dans son passé, elle était le chef d'un gang, et était surnommé Ice Blade. Elle peut magner des flingues comme un tireur d'élite. Elle est tombé amoureuse du policier qui l'avait poursuivit, et espère secrètement le revoir durant l'une de leur expéditions nocturnes.

NOM: YAMANAKA Le 10 mai 2006

Prénom: Ino

Date de naissance: 08/07/91

Âge: 14 ans

Dicton: "Un pour tous, tous pour moi!"

Physique: Blaondeaux yeux bleus clair, elle a les cheveux légèrement bouclé qui lui descende juste sous les épaules. Svelte, elle cache toutes ses formes sous un sweat à capuche informe. Elle mesure 1m67 (c'est la plus petite) et pèse 55 kg. Elle porte des lunettes. À la sortie du CEF de Temari, elle s'est fait tatouer un serpent noir formant un 8 sur le haut des fesses, comme une marque d'amitié éternels.

Caractéristiques: très provocatrice, elle aime faire "chier son monde", mais tient à ses meilleure amies comme à la prunelle de ses yeux, même si elle passe son temps à les embêter. Elle n'est pas particulièrement intelligente, mais a une répartie à toute épreuve. Elle sait se sortir de toutes sorte de situation, même les plus dure (comme refuser de danser avec le boutonneux de la classe sans le blesser "je suis désolé Norman, mais je risque de t'écraser les orteils, de plus si je danse avec toi, toutes la classe va se foutre de ma gueule, alors non-merci..." tout en finesse!) . Elle adore se battre contre Temari qui est sa meilleure amie, et à qui elle a déjà coupé plusieurs mèches de cheveux. Néanmoins, elle l'adore.

Famille: Ses parents sont encore mariés, et elle a un petit frère qui a 9 ans et qui s'appelle Kyoshi. Comme elle, il adore provoquer son entourage. Élève surdoué, il étudie dans une école spécialisée. Ino ne s'entend vraiment pas avec son frère. Leurs parents le favorisent sans cesse, et elle préfère vivre à l'internat. Elle ne rentre chez elle que durant les vacances et préfère ses amies à sa famille. Son père n'est quasiment jamais à la maison, car il vit sur son lieu de travail, et a une maîtresse qui s'appelle Jessica, qui a 24 ans et qui vit près de l'école. Ino est au courant de la double vie de son père mais n'en a rien a faire, car ça lui permet de faire du chantage à son père.

Spécialité : Elle connaît Temari depuis qu'elles ont trois ans et correspondait avec elle lorsque celle-ci était en C.E.F. (centre éducatif fermé), elle ne supporte pas qu'on lui fasse de mal et frappe quiconque la touche.

NOM: HIÛGA le 10 mai 2006

Prénom: Hinata

Date de naissance: 27/04/91

Âge: 15 ans

Dicton: "je suis belle, je suis intelligente, je suis riche... et en plus, je suis modeste!"

Physique: Brune au yeux bleus. Elle a les cheveux qui lui descende jusqu'au fesse, elle les noue généralement en une longue tresse. Elle ne sourit quasi-jamais franchement, mais si elle se détache les cheveux et qu'elle éclate de rire, elle est sublime. Elle a des formes très généreuse, et elle sait en profiter. Elle mesure 1m72, et pèse 59 kg. Elle a un percing au nez.

Caractéristiques: Étant l'aînée de ses amies, elle a tendance à les surprotéger et à se prendre pour leur mère ou leur grande sœur. Sérieuse, elle est la seule parmi ses amies a aimer l'école, mais si elle parait souvent jouer les trouble fête, elle est surtout la seule qui sache contrôler ses amies et leur faire reprendre leur sérieux. Elle aime être belle, et si elle ne s'habille pas de manière super sexy, c'est parce que par le passé, elle a failli se faire violer par un de ses ex. Depuis, elle est très pudique. Elle a appris à ne jamais montrer ses sentiments, et ses amies ne sont pas au courant des ennuis qu'elle a eu dans son ancien établissement. Malgré son coté sérieux, elle a ses moments de détente, et là, elle devient super marrante.

Famille: Fille unique, ses parents, multimilliardaires, ne s'occupe jamais d'elle. Tout les deux haut dirigeant du pays, il ne se mêle jamais des affaires de leur fille, et ne sont même pas au courant du problème qu'à eu leur fille dans son ancien établissement, il voit comme un simple caprice son envie d'aller en internat et ne se souci pas vraiment de ses motivation, tant qu'elle ne salit pas le nom des Hiûga. Elle a été éduquée par sa gouvernante, Maria, qui lui a appris à ne jamais montrer ses sentiments, et a toujours rester maîtresse de ses émotions. Hinata a un très grand respect pour Maria maintenant décédée, et elle la cite souvent. Elle vit maintenant en internat sauf les vacances où elle vit seule avec ses domestiques (une cinquantaine environ). Elle supportait mal le fait de vivre seule, et depuis quelque mois, Sakura vit avec elle.

Spécialité : Bien que paraissant très sur d'elle, il y a des moments ou elle panique complètement, surtout face aux garçons qui lui plaise, c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elle ne sort avec personne. Mais elle n'est pas véritablement coincée, et a même parfois des pensées très peu catholiques.

NOM: HARUNO Le 10 mai 2006

Prénom: Sakura

Date de naissance: 25/01/92

Âge: 14 ans

Dicton: "Le ridicule ne tue pas, et ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rends plus fort... alors depuis le temps que je me ridiculise..."

Physique: Rose , au yeux vert. Ses cheveux descendent jusque dans le milieu du dos. Elle a les formes qu'il faut où il faut... et aussi où il faut pas. Elle mesure 1m72½, et pèse 60 kg. Très coquète, elle aime être regardée, et pour cela il lui arrive de s'habiller de manière très excentrique. Son uniforme est également étrangement décoré.

Caractéristiques: Étant la benjamine de ses amies, elle aime à se faire chouchouter, et fait sa gamine de temps en temps. Elle n'aime pas l'école mais ne la déteste pas. Elle passe son temps à dessiner en cours, et trouve que la voix de ses profs de français et d'histoire ont tendance à stimuler son imagination. Un peu excentrique, elle ne supporte pas que l'on se moque des gens à cause de leur physique. Elle est amoureuse de Sasuke, et ses amies n'hésite pas à l'embêter avec ça. C'est elle qui a commencé les braquages on ne sait pourquoi, et si en temps normale elle très hystérique et un peu (beaucoup) obsédé, en cours de braquage, elle est super sérieuse. Elle aime beaucoup ses amies et, bien qu'elle ne soit pas meilleures amies, elle adore Hinata chez qui elle vit et qu'elle prend comme une sœur.

Famille: Elle s'est disputé avec sa mère avec qui elle vivait il y a quelques mois, et vit avec Hinata. Elle a petit frère qui s'appelle Michaël et qui a 8 ans et une sœur de 12 ans du nom de Mina, avec qui elle s'entendait super bien mais avec qui comme avec tout le reste de sa famille, elle a rompu tout contact. Elle pense souvent à eux et a même été plusieurs fois les observer à la sortie de son collège. Mais elle ne les a jamais abordé. Pour leurs anniversaires elle leur a même envoyé un cadeau. Son père est resté en dehors de son problème avec sa mère mais il lui arrive parfois de recevoir une carte de sa part.

Spécialité : Bien que d'un caractère très jovial, lors de ses déprimes (rare), elle sape le moral de tout le monde. Elle n'aime pas faire la gueule au gens, et adore plaisanter. Très naturelle elle n'hésite pas pour dire à ses amies se qu'elle pense d'elles. Mais avec les autres, elle reste un peu hypocrite.


	8. Chapter 8: New prof et torture façon Z

**Coucou!**

**Auteur: Moi! Molly quoi!**

**Résumé de l'acte 1: Sakura, Hinata, Temari et Ino sont quatre collégiennes, leur passe-temps sont les braquages de bijouteries.elle ont des caractères totalement loufoque, et quiconque se retrouve sur leur chemin... devient dingue... Sakura est amoureuse de Sasuke, Temari aime quelqu'un, mais on ne sait pas trop qui, et Hinata ressend peut-être un piti quelque chose pour Gaara le grand frère de Temari, qui as fait de la prison. Sakura s'est fritée avec sa mère et vie chez Hinata. La grande soeur de Temari s'appelle Kankura.**

**Disclamer: Les perso ne sont pas à moi, l'auteur est vraiment méchant! je vais l'épouser tiens... Et après je le pousserais dasn les escaliers na!**

**HINATA: Et comment feras tu, une fois qu'il sera mort pour qu'il écrive la suite que tu attend de Naruto?**

**MWA: Ah... Oui... Zut... J'y avais pas pensé...**

**TEMARI: Eh! Je veux pas d'elle comme belle-soeur moi!**

**HINATA: Parce que tu crois que j'en ai envie moi!**

**INO: Pourquoi on parle jamais de moi dans la fic?**

**MWA: T'inquiète, tu vas avoir ton rôle... Bon revenons en à nos moutons...**

**Reviews: **

**Je vais finir par croire que vous le faite exprès! j'avais demandé minimum trois reviews, j'en ai combien... 3. **

**reglisse-chan: le sourire colgate est homologué! et c'est normal que tu n'y ait pas pensé, l'histoire vient de moi! ( Hinata: ça va les chevilles? Mwa: Vi Vi...)**

**lina elric: Voilà la suite... et arrête le choupi kawaî no justu, je vais pleurer... ça devrait pas être permis d'être aussi migon! (Ino: J'aime pas ce qui est mignon! Mwa: Oh ça va toi!) **

**Tsume: bientot in love, c'est vite dit... je ne pense faire ça tout de suite! mais ça va venir... la pub ne te réussit pas trop... mais tu peux te recicler... Merci de toujours laisser une review! (Ino: Elle a l'impression qu'on l'aime comme ça... Mwa: Dégage!), pour les descriptions des gars, je vais y penser, mais comme ils ont pas des rôles très important, je le ferait plus tard, pour l'instant, j'ai un nouveau perso en court de créa... (En gros, j'ai une nouvelle cop's qui veut son rôle dans l'histoire! INO: T'as des copines toi? MWA: Prrt! INO: Temari! Il y a l'auteur qui m'a cracher dessus! TEMARI: Où ça! MWA: AAAH!)**

**Silvia: Comme je l'ai dit à Tsume, pour Hina/gaa, ce sera pas tout de suite, mais ça viendra... Pour dire, j'ai encore du mal à voir comment je vais les mettre ensemble... (HINATA: T'as interret à faire vite, sinon, je lache Tema! TEMARI: Vi! MWA: Je croyais que t'en voulais pas comme belle-soeur? TEMARI: Nan, mais entre cop's on s'entretient! HINATA: Entraide... TEMARI: Vi...)**

**Donc comme promis, voilà la suite! Acte 2. **

**Les zéroïnes de demain.**

**Acte 2, scène 1: New prof et séance de torture à la zéroïnes!**

_Au lycée Moïée, le nouveau professeur d'histoire est venu remplacé l'ancien partit pour retraite anticipé._

INO: Niarf, celui-là aussi on va lui faire la peau !

SAKURA: Doucement Ino, si il part tout de suite, les membres du système éducatif vont se poser des questions…

TEMARI: Gne!

SAKURA: En gros, 'faut pas foutre le bordel tout de suite, attendons quelques semaines, sinon, le proviseur et tout les autres vont plus croire en notre honnêteté.

TEMARI & INO: Aah… d'accord…

_Elles entre en cours…_

LE NOUVEAU PROF, OROCHIMARU : Bonjour cher élèves, je suis votre nouveau professeur d'histoire. J'ai eu vent de votre comportement avec mes collègues, et je peux vous dire que ça ne se passera pas comme ça avec moi.

SAKURA: _chuchotant à ses amies, _C'est bon, faisons lui la peau…

OROCHIMARU: Mademoiselles puis-je connaître votre nom, et la raison de votre bavardages ?

SAKURA: Non.

OROCHIMARU: Je vous demande pardon !

SAKURA: Non.

OROCHIMARU: Non quoi ?

SAKURA: Vous m'avez demandé si vous pouviez connaître mon nom et la raison de mon bavardage, alors je vous dit non, parce que si je vous le dit, vous allez me cafter au CPE ou au proviseur, et j'ai pas envie.

ORCHIMARU: Je ne vous demande pas votre avis, dîtes moi votre nom.

SAKURA: Mon papa, il dit je doit pas faire des choses que j'ai pas envie de faire, et que j'ai le droit de dire non.

_Un silence pesant s'installe dans la pièce, Sakura sort une feuille, et commence à dessiner._

_Temari lève la main, et se met à trépigner sur place. _

OROCHIMARU: Oui mademoiselle ?

TEMARI: Je peux vous dire comment elle s'appelle si vous voulez. C'est Temari no Sabaku. Moi c'est Sakura Haruno. Puis-je vous proposer de commencer le cours?

_Le professeur regarde se élèves avec un air perturbé, puis il se tourne vers le tableau._

OROCHIMARU: Nous allons travailler sur l'amérique. Qui veut venir me faire un dessin simplifier ?

_Temari secoue la main dans tout les sens._

OROCHIMARU: Sakura, viens.

_Un lourd silence plane dans la pièce… _

SAKURA: _discrètement, _C'est parti.

_Son air de psychopathe fait peur à voir…_

TEMARI: Alors la représentation de l'amérique… C'est ça ?

_Elle dessine un rond…_

TEMARI: Ah, non, ça c'est le monde… Alors… ça doit être ça.

_Elle dessine un carré…_

INO: Pff, t'es con ou quoi… _Elle se lève et va jusqu'au tableau, le prof la regarde passé, atterré. _L'Amérique, c'est comme ça !

_Elle dessine un hexagone._

INO: Tu vois, et là, c'est Paris ! La capitale !

TEMARI: Aah… Mais je croyais que Paris c'était la capitale de la France !

INO: Mais non, Paris, c'est comme dans Paris Hilton, c'est une américaine, donc, c'est en Amérique !

TEMARI: Aah bah oui…

_Sakura se lève alors, et va rejoindre ses amies._

SAKURA: Mais non bande de débile, l'Amérique c'est comme ça !

_Elle dessine une forme bizarre…_

TEMARI: Mais on dirait une tache !

SAKURA: Bah oui, les Etats-Unisiens, c'est des tache, comme leur pays !

TEMARI & INO: Aah…

_Ce coup ci, Hinata intervient…_

HINATA: Dîtes vous voudriez pas arrêter vos conneries ! J'aimerais avoir cour moi !

KIBA: Ferme là, la bosseuse !

HINATA: Quoi ! Je ne te permet pas !

TEMARI: Dis donc, t'as pas à parler comme ça à Hi-chan !

INO: Hi-chan ! c'est quoi ce surnom débile !

TEMARI: Arrête de m'insulter espèce de pop !

INO: Quoi ! Je vais te filer la raclé de ta vie !

TEMARI: Essaie un peu pour voir !

_Une bagarre s'engage entre les deux…_

OROCHIMARU: Arrêtez mesdemoiselles, s'il vous plait.

SAKURA: Personne ne peut les faire s'arrêter de se battre, c'est trop violent…

OROCHIMARU: Taisez-vous Temari!

SAKURA: Nan, moi, c'est Sakura, Temari, c'est la blonde au couette qui se bastonne avec sa copine.

OROCHIMARU: Vous ne croyez pas que je vais avaler ça !

SAKURA: Regardez sur le trombinoscope !

_Le professeur regarde le document, et s'aperçoit qu'elle a raison. Il s'assoit au bureau et se prend la tête entre les main. Il regarde Sakura…_

LE NOUVEAU PROFESSEUR : Qui êtes-vous vraiment ?

_Molly prend un air angélique, se penche vers son oreille…_

SAKURA: _Chuchotant, _Votre pire cauchemar…_Puis se redressant, plus fort…_ Nous sommes une classe calme, avec trois démons caché…

_Elle va pour continuer sa tirade quand quelqu'un la coupe…_

KIBA ça va sonner…

_Tous les élève leurs affaires, ça sonne, ils vont s'agglutiner vers la sortie…_

SAKURA: Les filles, c'est la récré, on y va !

TEMARI & INO: On arrive !

TEMARI: Viens Hi-chan!

_Elles sortent toute les trois, Hinata à leur suite…_

HINATA: Désolée m'sieur…

_Une fois dans la cours. _

HINATA: Vous ne deviez pas trop l'embêter ! on a brevet blanc dans une semaine, et on connaît pas la moitié du programme requit ! comment on va faire !

TEMARI: C'est pas grave… On se débrouillera comme d'habitude…

HINATA: Leena je te rappelle que tu es sensée remonter ta moyenne ce trimestre, sinon, tu part…

INO: Il suffit de chercher dans les annale… il y a tout le programme !

HINATA: Et si le CPE où un autre membres du système scolaire venait à découvrir le pots au rose ? Les parents serait averti, et la ça serait la merde, Tema partirait à perpette les oies, j'irait étudier à St Vincent ou dans je ne sais quel Lycée de bonne sœur, et Saki devrait retourner chez sa mère ! C'est ça que vous voulez !

_Les trois jeunes filles se regardent anxieuse, conscientes de leur bétise… Sasuke s'approche d'elle…_

SAKURA: Tiens bonjour Sasuke…

SASUKE: Ah, Sakura… Tu as les document que je t'ai demandé Samedi ?

_Sakura rougit et baisse la tête._

SAKURA: Non… je l'ai est oublié à l'internat…

_Sasuke la regarde d'un air sévère. Elle relève les yeux, tel un chien batu. _

SAKURA Je suis désolée… Tu me pardonne ?

_Sasuke la regarde exaspéré, puis sourit attendrit._

SASUKE: Oui…

_Il part. quelque mètres plus loin, il se retourne…_

SASUKE: _Criant, _Mais il me les faut pour se soir !

_Sakura ne bouge pas, un sourire béat sur les lèvres…_

SAKURA: Il est bô, il est bô, il est bô…

INO: ça y est, elle a bugué…

_Hinata et Temari rigole, et toute trois regagne le cours suivant. _

Fin de la scène 7.

**N'oubliez pas, trois reviews au moins!**


	9. Chapter 9: Conseil de classe et décla

**Coucou!**

**Tout d'abord: Désolée désolée désolée!**

**HINATA: T'as interret à avoir une bonne excuse, parce que sinon les lecteurs vont pas te louper!**

**MWA: Méeuh! c'est pas de ma faute!**

**HINATA: Ben vas-y, te gène pas pour nous, explique...**

**MWA: J'ai passé mercredi, jeudi, Vendredi et Samedi dans une maison à la mer, et après les tempêtes, on avais plus la ligne téléphonique, et donc plus d'internet... Résultat des courses, j'ai pas pu posté plus tot!**

**HINATA: Mouais... **

**MWA: Reprenons les bonnes vieille habitude, **

**Disclamer: Les perso ne sont... Pas... à... Moihahahahahah, heureusement, parce qu'ils me rendraient dingue, j'ai eu Hinata sur le dos toute la semaine TT.TT (HINATA: ça craint, elle est en train de viré schizo!)**

**Reviews: **

Silia: Le "Elle a bugué, c'est en fait un truc qui m'arrive souvent, devant un mec de mon bahut, donc je l'ai ressorti parce que ça fait accro! Et Sasuke n'est pas "trop beau", C'EST le plus beau!

Reglisse-chan: Le bug a plus apparament... Et je fais un chantage à la reviews, parce qu'il n'y a quasi plus personne à m'en laisser!

Ayame: Si tu parles des nom dans le chapitre précedent, c'était fait exprès! pour embrouiller Orochimapoule! Mais si c'est ailleurs, merci de bien vouloir me le signaler! Et merci pour ta review!

**SAKURA: Magne, je veux savoir quoi qui va se passer avec Sasu!**

**MWA: Wé wé... Vala vala... Bonne lecture! Les Zéroïnes de demain**

**Acte 2, Scène 2**

_Ce soir, au collège Moïée, il y a le conseil de classe du deuxième trimestre des 3eD. _

SASUKE: Évite de regardé les profs comme si tu les menaçait de mort cette fois ci, j'ai eu du mal à convaincre ne serait-ce que la moitié de venir.

SAKURA: Sache Sasuke que si je leur fais peur c'est que se sont des trouillards, _elle prit un air de chiot battue, _ais-je l'air cruel?

_Sasuke rit._

SASUKE: Sakura, tu n'en rate pas une, allez, viens, entrons, ils vont se demander se que nous faisons…

SAKURA: Ok.

_Ils entrèrent dans la salle. _

_Le conseil commence._

MME. SVT, ANKO: Je trouve que c'est une bonne classe, ils sont travailleur, et à part quelques éléments perturbateur, Ils sont sérieux en classe.

OROCHIMARU: C'est une classe tout à fait détestable! Je n'ai encore eu qu'un seul cours avec eux, mais déjà je souhaite que leur ancien professeur reviennent! J'ai eu une élève ce matin qui était incapable de me faire un schéma de l'Amérique, et…

SAKURA: L'Amérique c'est vaste, vous n'aviez pas précisé si vous désiriez le nord, le sud ou le centre, vous n'aviez pas demandé si vous vouliez un croquis détaillé ou vague, et pour finir vous n'avez stipuler à aucun moment que vous n'acceptiez que les élèves doué en dessin! Nous étions en cours d'histoire, et un tel croquis n'est pas obligatoirement à la portée de tout les élèves…

_Elle sourit d'un air satisfait._

OROCHIMARU: Vous aviez dessiner ce que vous avez appelé une tache! Et avez déclaré je cite: que les américains était des taches, à l'image de leur pays!

_Son sourire s'agrandit. Les autres professeurs regardent le nouveau d'un air effaré, ils sentaient que celui-ci n'allait pas faire long feu. _

SAKURA: Ici, je suis la déléguée, tout ce que j'ai fait pendant les cours n'interfère pas dans les décisions prise, si vous voulez parler de l'élève Sakura Haruno, je vous prierais donc de le faire comme vous le faite pour tout les autres.

_Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. _

M. FRANCAIS, KAKASHI: En tant que professeurs principale, je propose que nous commencions le cas par cas.

_Tout le monde acquiescent, ils tournent les pages de leur dossiers._

SASUKE: Tenten Suzuki.

ANKO: C'est une bonne élève, elle a du potentiel, et elle a totalement abandonné le coté gang qu'elle avait en arrivant, elle est devenu sage, exemplaire. J'ai sur elle un avis très positif.

M ESPAGNOL, GENMA : Je dois dire que je la trouve également bonne élève. Consciencieuse, travailleuse… si elle continue comme cela, elle pourra prendre l'orientation qu'elle désire.

KAKASHI: Je suis d'accord avec mes collègues, avez-vous autres chose choses à déclarer à son sujet? Sinon continuons.

_Le temps passe, l'alphabet défile._

SAKURA: Yamanaka Ino.

_Les visages s'assombrissent, attention, terrain miné. _

ANKO: Elle travaille, aucun doute là-dessus, résultat correct, mais peut mieux faire j'en suis sur!

M. ANGLAIS, HATAKE: Elle est trop dissipée en cours, elle n'écoute pas vraiment, ses notes ne sont pas prise correctement, elle a de grosse difficulté dans ma matière.

OROCHIMARU: Elle ne différencies pas la France des Etats-Unis. Totalement inculte!

_Sakura le fusilla du regard, un sourire mauvais sur le visage. _

M. PHISIQUE-CHIMIE, GEÏKO: Je dirait qu'il faudrait la séparer de Temari. Elle a une mauvaise influence sur elle. Sinon, c'est une bonne élève.

SASUKE: Excusez moi de vous interrompre, mais je ne pense pas que les séparer serait une excellente idée, elles s'enverrait des mots au travers de la classe ce qui déstabiliserais tout le monde.

_Sakura envoya un regard de remerciement à Sasuke. _

KAKASHI : Bien, Alors le problème est réglé, laissez les cote à cote, et ne vous occupez pas d'elle… Tant qu'elle ne trouble pas l'ordre…

SASUKE: Kiba Inuzuka

_(Par mesure de rapidité, je ne ferai pas toute la classe, je passe donc directement au nom qui m'intéresse)_

SASUKE: Hiûga Hinata.

ANKO: Excellente élève, motivée, travailleuse. C'est tout ce que je peux dire.

OROCHIMARU: Elle pourrait être encore meilleure si elle ne traînait pas avec sa bande de… sauvage!

SAKURA: Cela suffit! _Elle tape des mains sur la table, et se lève, _Qui êtes vous pour vous permettre de tel jugement de valeur!

KAKASHI: Calme toi Sakura. Cependant je doit admettre qu'elle a raison, vous n'avez pas le droit d'insulter vos élèves.

_Sakura bouillonne mais se rassoit._

SASUKE: Passons à Sabaku no Temari.

_Les professeurs s'entre regarde. _

M. EPS, GAÏ (Il est revenu): C'est ma meilleure élève, elle a une endurance à toute épreuve. C'est une grande athlète, que se soit en endurance, en saut, en gymnastique, tous! Elle est moins habile dans les sport de balle ou de ballon mais cela reste excellent!

GENMA: Je dois dire qu'elle a certaine facilité qu'elle pourrait exploiter… Il lui suffirait pour cela de faire quelques efforts…

ANKO: Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, elle a beaucoup de capacité qu'elle n'exploite pas.

HATAKE: Elle reste une élève très dissipée. Je l'ai surprise plusieurs fois endormie pendant mon cours!

MME ARTS, SHIZUNE: Je suis d'accord avec vous, beaucoup de capacité non exploitée, et un grand talent.

OROCHIMARU: Vous plaisantez j'espère?! Cette gamine, incapable de faire une phrase correct, avoir des capacités? Vous lui demanderiez combien font 1 +1 qu'elle ne saura pas vous répondre! Elle est totalement mongolienne, de plus…

_Il n'a pas le temps d'achever sa phrase, que Sakura lui donne une claque retentissante sur la joue. Elle se redresse et le toise de toute sa hauteur._

SAKURA: _d'un ton sombre,_ C'est à cause de professeur comme vous que bon nombre d'élève rate leur scolarité. _Puis se tournant vers les autres professeurs, _Veuillez bien m'excuser…

_Elle sort de la pièce. _

SASUKE: _d'une voix parfaitement calme, _Je dois dire qu'elle n'a pas tout à fait tord… vous n'avez pas à insulter des élèves de la sorte, surtout quand vous n'avez eu qu'une heure de cours avec eux. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, mais nous ne pouvons terminer ce conseil sans mon homologue.

_Les professeurs ne réagissent pas._

_Il sort à la suite de Sakura. _

SASUKE: Eh, Sakura!

_Elle se retourne, fulminante._

SAKURA: Fais pas chier toi, je suis pas d'humeur! Non mais franchement, il l'a eu où son diplôme, dans une boite de bonux?! Franchement quel salaud, pire que ma mère!

_Elle met un coup de pied latérale dans un arbre. Sasuke l'observe intrigué._

SASUK: Sakura, as-tu déjà fait un sport de combat?

_Elle le regarde d'un air tordue. Et éclate de rire._

SAKURA: Tu m'étonneras toujours toi, tu es totalement imprévisible… c'est quoi cette question à deux balles, franchement Sasuke?!

SASUKE Je te préfère souriante… Allez, rentrons, nous avons un conseil à terminer.

_Elle lui sourit et retourne avec lui._

OROCHIMARU: Ah… Vous revenez juste pour que nous parlions de votre cas.

SAKURA: _Un sourire sur les lèvres, _Eh bien parlons alors.

_Tous la regarde anxieux d'une nouvelle explosion de colère, mais elle continue à sourire, comme satisfaite, limite supérieur._

ANKO: Euh… Bonne élève, un peu comme pour Temari, il y des capacité pas suffisamment exploitée.

HATAKE: Je pense pareil, je tiens également à rappeler que mes cours ne sont pas des permanences où l'on peut dessiner à loisirs.

_La majorité des professeurs acquiescent. _

KAKASHI: Si tu travaille correctement, tu pourra poursuivre ta scolarité en arts, comme tu le désir.

SAKURA: Bien…

GENMA: Passons à toi Sasuke. Tu es un bon élève. Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter.

ANKO: Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec toi, tu es un excellent élève, consciencieux, travailleur…

HATAKE: Il n'y a rien a ajouter selon moi!

KAKASHI: Parfait. Alors ce conseil est clos.

_Tout le monde se lève et quitte la pièce. Sakura se redresse un étrange sourire sur les lèvres, et s'approche du nouveau professeur._

SAKURA: Je vous pries de m'excuser monsieur. Je me suis emportée, et c'est irrécupérable. Cependant, je ne retirerait pas ce que j'ai dit, _Elle le regarde avec l'air le plus psychopathe qu'elle ait, _et j'espère que cela changera…

_Elle quitte à son tour la salle, laissant derrière elle un professeur traumatisé. _

SAKURA: Sasuke, Sasuke… J'ai quelque chose à te demander…

_Sasuke se retourne, et sourit._

SASUKE: Qu'y a-t-il?

_Sakura rougit, et commence à bégayer…_

SAKURA: Je… Veux… Veux-tu sortir avec moi?

Fin de la scène 2.

**Reviews (X3) sinon...  
**

**SAKURA: Quand tu dis ça comme ça, ça fait très...**

**HINATA: Menace... **

**SAKURA: C'est ça! Et pis c'est quoi ce bordel?! Pourquoi tu coupe comme ça?! C'est pas juste! **

**MWA: Ferme là... **

**INO: T'as des tendances suicidaire? **

**MWA: Euh non, pourquoi? **

**INO: Temari!**

**TEMARI: Vi?**

**INO: Abattez là.**

**MWA: Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!**


	10. Chapter 10: Rateau et corruption

**Coucou!**

**Salut à tous, voici un chapitre attendue! Je suis en train d'écouter une super chanson: Molly's Lips, de Nirvana, si vous pouvez, écoutez là, les parôles me décrive!**

**Disclamer: Les perso ne sont pas à moi, il sont à Kishimoto-sama, et leur caractères sont à mes meilleurs amies, qui avec leurs coneries m'ont donné de quoi écrire!**

**Reviews:**

**Sara: Je te jure que c'est pour ça! J'habites en bretagne, et on a eu des vent à 140 km/h, dans le bled paumé où je suis aller passer mes vacances, il y avait plus de communictaion avec le monde! **

**Reglisse-chan: Les perso évite de me tuer depuis lla scène 6 parce que j'ai failli m'arrêter (SAKURA: Va crever! MWA: ça n'empêche qu'il ne m'aime pas! TT.TT)**

**Tsume: Tu me connais trop bien! Pour le gnon de Saki, valait mieux éviter... (TEMARI: Pourquoi? SAKURA: Une loi énonce que si il se retrouve contraint d'arrêter le boulot a cause de mes coups pendant plus de deux semaines, je peux faire de la taule, j'ai une mère magistrate moi! MWA: Je croyais que tu détester ta mère? SAKURA: C'est pas une raison pour rouler dans la boue le nom des Haruno!)**

**Silvia: Sakura cogne le prof d'histoire pour toi! Tu peux remplacer les nom par le tien et celui de ton prof( SAKURA: Non! Je tiens a avoir l'exclusivité!MWA: Pff...)**

**Silia: Sasuke est capable de tout (HINATA: Sakura n'est pas courageuse, elle est suicidaire! SAKURA: Traitresse!)**

**MWA: Donc voilà, un super chapitre trop attendue dont je dirais que... **

**SAKURA: Magne, je veux savoir quoi y va répondre Sasu!**

**MWA: Wé wé... Vala vala... Bonne lecture! **

**Les Zéroïnes de demain…**

**Acte 2, Scène 3: rateau et corruption.**

SAKURA: Je… Veux… Veux-tu sortir avec moi?

_Sakura baisse les yeux, rougissante. Sasuke la regarda, mélangé entre surprise et…_

SASUKE: Oh… Je…

_Sasuke baissa les yeux à son tour._

SASUKE: Je… Je suis désolée… Je suis pas intéressé…

_Sakura prit un air triste, puis, dans un sourire feint…_

SAKURA: C'est…

_Elle lui fit un sourire éclatant…_

SAKURA: Ce n'est pas grave… Je voudrais juste que tu évite de raconter à tout tes potes que je viens de me prendre le râteau du siècle… si possible… Merci. Bonne nuit Sasuke.

_Sakura, se retourne et repart vers les dortoirs. _

SASUKE: Sakura… _en chuchotant, _Je suis désolée… Mais ils ne me le permettront pas.

_Sasuke part à son tour vers les dortoirs._

_Sakura rentre dans sa chambre commune un sourire curieux sur le visage. _

HINATA: Oulà, ça va pas fort toi…

_Sakura la regarde, puis éclate en larmes. Hinata la prend dans ses bras. _

SAKURA: Hina… Il veut pas de moi… Sasuke m'aime pas!

_Hinata regarde son amie attendrie, attrape son portable, et envoie un SMS à Temari. _

_Celle-ci débarque avec Ino quelques secondes plus tard. _

INO: Quoi qui se passe?! Qui qu'à fait du mal à ma lopine?!

_Sakura relève la tête et sourit. _

SAKURA: L'amour…

TEMARI: _Des étoiles dans les yeux, _Saaaaaaaasuuuuuukeeeee… Je vaiiiiiis te tuuuuueeeeer…

INO: Moi aussi!!!

HINATA: _Chuchotant à Sakura, _Sasuke… Planque toi, v'là la contre attaque…

SAKURA: _paniquant, _Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, il m'aime pas, c'est tout… Mais il est vraiment sympa… Allez pas l'embêter s'il vous plait les filles! C'est pas utile.

INO & TEMARI: _avec un air d'enfant prise sur le fait, _D'accord…

SAKURA: Retournez dans vos chambre les filles, il faut se coucher, le couvre feu est passé. Bonne nuit les girlz!

INO & TEMARI: _Sortant de la pièce, _Bonne nuit!

_La nuit passe. _

_Le lendemain, Ino reçoit un coup de téléphone._

TELEPHONE: Tam tam tatatatam tam tatatam tam ta…( _mission impossible) _

INO: … Hn?! … Merde! L'est où?

_Elle tâtonne pendant quelques minutes, faisant tomber tout ce qu'il y a sur la table de _

_nuit. Après avoir fait un bruit pas possible, avoir réveillé la moitié de l'internat (sauf _

_Temari), elle trouve enfin l'objet, qui comme par hasard…_

TELEPHONE: Tam tam tam. … … _(Silence). _

… _s'éteint. _

INO: Eh Merde…

TEMARI: Hn? Quoi qui se passe?

INO: Mon portable… C'est qui le con qui m'appelle à… _Elle regarde l'heure, _Quoi?! 7h00, C'est pas humain de réveiller les gens au milieu de la nuit!

TEMARI: _Son oreiller sous le bras, _Je vais squatter chez les filles, démerde toi avec ton portable… Dodo…

INO: Bah merci…

_Elle regarde son portable, et fronce les sourcils. Elle se lève, elle porte un shorty et un _

_débardeur court. Elle prend son portable, se lève, sort de la pièce et va dans la salle_

_de bain de l'étage. Elle compose un numéro et continu a avancé dans le couloir. _

UNE VOIX: Allô, Ino?

INO: Ouais… Tu m'as réveillé, je dormais…

UNE VOIX: Ah…

INO: Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux?!

UNE VOIX: Tu fais quoi là?

INO: Je me ballade dans le bahut en mini-short et en débardeur. Pourquoi, qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait?

UNE VOIX: _d'une voix choqué,_ Tu te ballade en sous vêtement dans ton école?! Vas t'habiller!

INO: _qui commence à s'énerver, _Ecoute papa, tu vas magner ta graisse de me dire c'que t'as, parce que j'ai pas l'intention d'exploser mon forfait pour tes beaux yeux!

M. YAMANAKA: Est-ce que tu pourrais appeler ta mère et lui dire que je suis passé te prendre pour le week-end et qu'on va rester ensemble…

INO: _lasse, _En gros tu veux que je te serve d'alibi?

M. YAMANAKA: Euh… Ouais… Bien sur je… je t'achèterais quelque chose en échange…

INO: Tu passe ton week-end avec ta maîtresse?

M. LE VENTAR: … Voyons Ino, Jessica n'est pas ma maîtresse… C'est… mon associé…

INO: _Un sourire carnassier sur le visage, _Tu t'es grillé tout seul… qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que je parlais d'elle?!

M. YAMANAKA: _Bégayant, _Euh… Bon… alors, tu veux bien…

INO: Qu'est-ce tu va m'acheter?

M. YAMANAKA: Que veux-tu?

INO: Mmh… Chais pas… Un nouveau portable… un beau se coup si!

M. YAMANAKA: Tu rigole, c'est trop cher!

INO: Ben chais pas alors… Je vais y réfléchir… Je te rappelle plus tard pour te dire…

M. YAMANAKA: D'accord…

INO: Tu passeras le bonjour à maman de ma part…

M. YAMANAKA: D'acc… Mais tu vas pas lui…

INO: Je t'embrasse poupoune…

M. YAMANAKA: C'est bon tu l'auras ton portable!

INO: je t'envoie un S.M.S quand c'est fait! Au fait pour le téléphone, je veux un Nokia 385, le tout nouveau… ciao!

_Ino raccroche un sourire jaune sur le visage. Elle arrive à la salle de bain. Quelqu'un y est déjà, accoudé au lavabo._

INO: _De mauvaise grâce, _Salut…

LA PERSONNE: Oh… Salut… _il rougit, _Ino…

INO: Que fais-tu là de si bonne heure Jack…

SASUKE: Je… J'ai… Fait un cauchemar…

INO: Mmh…

SASUKE: Et… Et toi… Si ce n'est pas indiscret…

INO: Ça l'est.

_Elle porte un bandage au bras. Elle le retire, et Sasuke voit la plaie (celle dût à la _

_balle, cf scène 2), Ino grimace de douleur en retirant la compresse. Elle sort une_

_bouteille d'alcool de son sac, en met un peu sur un coton, elle s'apprête à en _

_appliquer sur sa plaie…_

SASUKE: T'es folle, _il lui attrape la main, _Mets jamais d'alcool sur une plaie de cette taille! Il te long pas dit à l'hôpital?!

INO: Et toi, à la naissance, il l'avait dit que tu serais aussi lourd?! Je fais ce que je veux!

SASUKE: _il prend un air surpris, _tu n'y es pas aller? Faut que t'y aille! Ça peut-être super grave!

INO: Écoute M. Je-suis-le-plus-beau, le jour où j'aurais besoin de tes lumières, je t'appelle mais en attendant, si tu voulais bien me lâcher la grappe, se serait pas mal!

SASUKE: _intrigué, _Comment tu t'es fais ça?

_il touche la plaie du bout des doigt, Ino grimace une nouvelle fois._

SASUKE: Oh… Pardon… Comment?

INO: _très agressive, _ça ne te regarde pas, arrête de faire ton lèche-cul, je sais parfaitement que t'es pas seulement un élève model! Alors lâche ton putain de masque devant moi au moins steup! Parce que ça me saoul!

_Sasuke la regarde longuement, puis, lui tournant le dos, il termine de se rincer le_

_visage, et retire son tee-shirt. Ino le regarde éberlué, et elle remarque sous ce _

_dernier, un grand bandage lui recouvrant la poitrine. Il se retourne vers elle, et_

_s'apprête à dire quelque chose…_

QUELQU'UN: Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais… Il y a, je pense, des endroits plus approprié pour faire Ça… Certains aimerais prendre leur douche par exemple…

_Sasuke et Ino rougissent fortement à l'entente de cette voix. Puis, alors que Sasuke baisse la tête, Ino bégaie…_

INO: Oh… Sakura… Ce… Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois!

Fin de la scène 3.

**SAKURA: J'en ai marre des copines qui me poignarde dans le dos! **

**INO: Tu vois le mal partout!**

**MWA: Reviews, Taper 1 pour Que Sakura et Ino s'entretue, Taper 2 pour que Sasuke fasse un strip tease...**

**SASUKE: ... Et taper l'auteur pour l'empêcher de dire d'autre conneries!**

**MWA: Wé! ... Euh... Mais non!!!**


	11. Chapter 11: Douche et anarchie

**Coucou!**

**Comment aller-vous? Je crois que vous avez pas conciance, je poste alors que j'ai deux DS demain... je suis trop gentille (HINATA: Tu peux pas arrêter de raconter des conneries?! MWA: Maieuh...) Bon alors...**

**MWA: Sasuke, à poil!**

**SASUKE: Pourquoi?!**

**MWA: Les lectrices on voté, elle veulent que tu nous fasse un strip-tease... Et un beau s'il te plait, sinon j'écris une fic où tu es un telletubies! **

**SASUKE: Quoi!!!**

**HINATA: _Assomant l'auteur, _Ne tinquiète pas pour ça Sasuke, on surveille tes arrières...**

**MWA: Gueuh...**

**HINATA: Aparament l'auteur n'est plus opérationelle, alors je vais répondre à sa place...**

**Disclamer: Les persos sont à Masashi Kishimoto, et pas à l'autre débile d'auteur, elle ne fait que nous... enfin que Les exploité à des fins personnelles...**

**Reviews:**

**Olliiii: Merci pour ta review, mais elle ne le mérite pas... Enfin, et pour le strip tease de Sasuke et bah... **

**SAKURA: Hina, dégage, je m'en occupe, parce que sinon on est pas rendu... Donc Olliiii, Sasuke ne veut pas se déshabiller, je sais c'est pas gentil, mais même moi j'ai éssaiyé de lui enlever son pantalon, et il veux pas... TT.TT**

**Juste une fille: Retentez ma chance avec Itachi... ça peut -être interressant... Je vais y réfléchir... et tant qu'on y est, et si je casais Ino avec un moche... j'écoute vos conseil... !**

**Sara: Roh... ça c'est une bonne idée _Met un coup de pied à l'auteur toujours étendu par terre, _Voilà, c'est fait!**

**Reglisse-chan: ... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai comme une envie de lui envoyer la Temari tueuse, terrible bactérie in fectueuse... Mais en même temps, j'ai rien contre un bonne bagarre contre Inonounette... Alors merci pour ta review, même si l'auteur ne le mérite pas...**

**Tsume: Toi je t'aime déjà! Taper Sasuke... On risquerais de l'abimer... Mais c'est une option envisageable... et pis si Ino me pique mon mec, je la défonce... (HINATA: Roh... Comment tu parles?)**

**Silia: Oh moins certaine personne comprennent à quel point je suis maudite, zavez vu les amis que j'ai mamzell?! C'est scandaleux... **

**Sakura.U60: Tu en demandes beaucoup... c'est bien... Si tu arrives à décider mes deux glaçons préféré, je viens te rejoindre! **

**SAKURA: Tu vois Hina, c'est plus simple quand c'est moi qui parles... Maintenant, Sasuke... à poil!**

**Les Zéroïnes de demain…**

**Acte 2, Scène 4: Douches et anarchie.**

INO: Sakura… Ce… Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

SAKURA: _la regardant de travers, un regard sombre, _Et qu'est-ce que je crois selon toi?

_Ino rougit. Sakura se dirige vers les douches._

SAKURA: Et puis je m'en fou de toute manière, mais faîtes pas trop de bruit, je préfère prendre ma douche dans le calme.

_Sasuke et Ino rougissent encore plus. Ino jette un regard noir à Sasuke, et sort des douches. _

_Sasuke entend Sakura qui retire ses vêtement dans sa douche, puis il la voit poser son pantalon, et son tee-shirt sur le haut du battant. Sasuke rougit. _

SASUKE: Euh… Je… Je vais peut-être y aller…

SAKURA: Mais faite très cher, faites!

SASUKE: Et… Tu sais… Pour… Enfin… Ce… Ce n'est pas… _Puis il lâcha dans un souffle, _Ce que l'on pourrait penser… Je…

SAKURA: _Avec un bruit bizarre dans la voix, _S'il te plait Sasuke… Tais-toi.

SASUKE: Désolé…

_L'eau continu de couler, Sasuke ne bouge pas. L'eau finit par s'arrêter. Sasuke entend des bruit de tissus, et alors qu'il s'apprête à sortir, la jeune fille sort de sa cabine, une serviette dans les cheveux, et un peignoir disposé négligemment sur les épaules, et légèrement entrouvert au seins. Il rougit alors qu'elle passe à coté de lui en l'ignorant ostensiblement. _

SASUKE: Euh… _il est rouge pivoine._

SAKURA: _Avec un sourire amusé, _Écoute Sasuke, je sais que je suis superbe, mais si tu pouvais arrêter de mater… et accessoirement sortir, ça ne me gênerait pas…

_Sasuke rougit un peu plus, et se retire en marche arrière de la salle de bain._

_Sakura ricane un instant, puis elle défait la serviette maintenant ses cheveux. De longue boucle brune cascadent sur ses épaules. _

SASUKE: _qui n'était pas encore sortit, _T'es superbe…

_Sakura rougit fortement, et s'apprête à sortir une remarque moqueuse, mais il est déjà partit. _

_Elle se regarde dans la glace, ferme les yeux, puis les rouvre. _

SAKURA: _D'un ton triste, _Si c'est le cas, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas de moi?

_Elle se met à pleurer doucement, la tête contre le miroir. _

_Un peu plus loin._

HINATA: Ne me dit pas que tu les as laissés ensemble?! M'enfin Ino, tu te sert de ton cerveau parfois?!

_Hinata marche, avec Temari et Ino dans les couloirs en direction des douches. _

INO: C'est que… Elle nous a trouvé… dans une… Hem…situation… disons… Hem… Embarrassante…

HINATA: _Avec un air suspicieux, _Embarrassante?

INO: J'étais en pyja-short, un débardeur court en haut, et lui venait d'enlever son tee-shirt…

HINATA: Oh Ino… T'en rate pas une!

TEMARI: _Perdu, _Tu sors pas avec lui rassure moi?!

INO: _Choquée, _Tu délires?!Ce mec et moi c'est un peu comme… comme… Toi et un flic… ou moi avec un prof… ça craint…

TEMARI: _Elle prend un air coupable, _Oh… ouais…

_Les trois filles sont silencieuses, elles avancent dans le couloir. Puis, au virage, elle tombe nez à nez avec Sakura._

SAKURA: Coucou les girlz! On fais une balade sans moi? C'est quoi ce cirque? _Puis avec son plus beau sourire (homologué n°4) _Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive? Vous venez d'enterrer votre hamster? _Avec un faux air triste, ce retenant de rire, _Mes pauvres chéries, ça a dut être une épreuve très difficile… Je… _Son sourire s'aggrandit, _Je suis… _Elle éclate de rire, _Je suis désoooolée pour vous!

_Elle continu à se marrer toute seule pendant cinq bonne minutes, puis ses amies prennent un air quasi-maternel et sourit à leur tour._

TEMARI: On a rien… on venait voir si… par hasard, tu t'étais pas noyée dans la douche… ça aurait été marrant… tu nous lèguerais quoi?

SAKURA: _Avec un air carnassier, et un grand sourire (Homologué n°2), _Rien! Vous pouvez crevé, la bouche ouverte les boyaux à l'air, je vous donnerais rien!

INO: _Avec un simili sourire, _Ingrate.

_Sakura se tourne vers elle et sont regard se fait plein de sous entendu (pas obscènes)._

SAKURA: _D'un ton mesquin, _'Faut dire que tu t'y connais en ingratitude…

_Ino rougit, et baisse les yeux. Sakura reprend son air joviale._

SAKURA: On va manger? J'ai une de ces dalles moi…

TEMARI: Ok!

_Elles partent toute les quatre vers le self._

_Dans le self, il régnait un bordel pas possible. _

TEMARI: C'est l'anarchie ici, _Attrapant une sixième, _Eh, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Ils sont les pions et tout les autres machin?

LA SIXIEME: Justement! On s'est pas… Quand les premiers sont arrivé tout à l'heure, il n'y avait personne! Donc ça a commencé à partir un peu n'importe comment… Puis il a un groupe de mec de troisième qui ont débarqué et qui ont essayé d'imposer leur loi! Donc un autre groupe de mec s'est interposé… Et ainsi de suite… Depuis, c'est méga baston, ça dure depuis quinze bonne minutes!

SAKURA: Kami-sama… T'es bavarde toi…

HINATA: Et personne n'a essayé de les arrêter?

LA SIXIEME: T'es suicidaire?! Si t'y va, à moi d'être une crac en baston, tu vas pas t'en sortir entière!

_Ino et Temari se regardèrent, Un sourire léger apparut sur leur lèvres._

HINATA: N'y aller pas… c'est dangereux…

INO & TEMARI: C'est encore mieux si ça craint!

TEMARI: Celle qui s'en sort envoient les cendre de l'autre à Cuba!

INO: Hi-chan, Tu diras à mes parents que je les aime, et tu diras à ma mère que mon père la trompe avec Jessica!

TEMARI: On y va?

INO: Vi…

TEMARI: Yatta!

_Elles sautent en plein dans la baston._

HINATA: Sakura, Faut les en empêcher! Ça craint!

_Sakura ne l'écoute pas, elle cherche quelque chose ou quelqu'un du regard dans la foule._

HINATA: Sakura? Oh, nan, elle a buguer…

_Hinata quitta la pièce dans l'espoir de trouver quelqu'un de responsable dans l'établissement._

SAKURA: Hanabi (La sixième)?

HANABI: Oui?

SAKURA: Est-ce que tu as vu Sasuke?

HANABI: Hem… Oui, Il est dans sa chambre… Tu peux y aller.

SAKURA: Bien… Je te remercie…

_Sakura part vers la foule, évite deux trois coup de poing, monte sur la seule table encore debout dans tous ce foutoir…_

SAKURA: _Hurlant, _**V'là Tsunade!!! **

_En moins de temps qu'il ne le faut, toutes les tables sont rangé, tout le monde est assis, calme, sage, et mis à part deux ou trois personnes salement amoché (Une ou deux dents cassé, une balafre de quinze centimètre sur le bras…), personne n'est trop abîmés. _

SAKURA: _Avec le sourire n° 3_, Bien…

_Des chuchotement reprennent._

SAKURA: Maintenant écoutez moi bien… Vous avez vu l'états dans lesquels vous êtes, vous faîtes peur à voir… Et regardez moi ce sol, il est rouge de sang… c'est immonde…

_Les élèves s'entre regardent, gênés._

SAKURA: Tsunade n'est pas encore là… Mais ça ne saurait tarder, vous me ferez donc le plaisir de tout ranger et de tout nettoyer, à commencer par vous-même. Pour que… Tsunade ne se doutent à aucun moment de ce qui s'est passé ici… Pronto!

_Les élèves se redressent et commencent à tout ranger._

UN ELEVE: _En chuchotant à son ami, _Pourquoi on fait ce qu'elle dit?

SON AMI: Tu rigoles? Tu sais pas qui c'est? C'est Sakura Haruno, c'est la fille grâce à qui les profs les plus sadique de Maths et d'histoire sont parti, elle a fait filer le prof d'histoire la semaine dernière… Et depuis q'il la eu, le nouveau prof est doux comme un agneau! Cette fille c'est un monstre, un as de la torture psychologique…

UN ELEVE: Ah..

_Une demi-heure plus tard, tout les élèves sont calme et mange tranquillement quand Tsunade et l'équipe pédagogique entre en trombe dans le self. _

TSUNADE, LE PROVISEUR: Qui a fait ça?!

_Les élèves s'entre regardent. _

TSUNADE: Qui nous a tous enfermé dans le placard à balais?!

Sourire de Sakura: Sourire n° 1: Sourire basique, amicale, sympathique.

Sourire n° 2: Sourire Sadique, effrayant.

Sourire n° 3: Sourire Dominateur, genre: vous êtes tous des merde

Sourire n° 4: Sourire Enfantin, celui qui fait que tu es prêt à tout!

Sourire n° 5: Sourire Hypocrite, genre, moi je t'aime sale garce!

**SAKURA: Curieux, l'auteur ne s'est pas réveillée... va falloir attendre le prochain chapitre... tant pis... Laissez des reviews, histoire que l'on puissent continuer à vivre... **

**HINATA: Comme dirais l'auteur, taper 1 pour continuer, taper 2 pour que je reprennent l'histoire...**

**INO: Et taper 3 pour que je me trouve un mec!**


	12. Chapter 12: Self et sequestration

**Coucou!**

**Je suis verte! J'avais écrit une super présentation, et il a fallu que ma saloperie de PC plante... **

**INO: Bien fait!**

**MWA: Je suis fatigué et je déblatererais moins d'aneries que dans la première version.**

**SAKURA: Ouf...**

**MWA: Dit moi Saki, ce serait pas un peu de ta fautes?**

**SAKURA: Je n'oserais pas.**

**MWA: Pff, Disclamer: Les perso ne sont pas à moi, mais dans la première version, Sakura ma promis de me les offrir... alors j'espère...**

**SAKURA: Parait que l'espoir fait vivre.**

**MWA: Reviews:**

Silia: Mersi pour ta review, je caserais Ino un peu en même temps que Saki... Alors bon... Sinon pour Sakura le sourire n°4 n'est pas loin de celui pour Sasuke... c'est le plus beau normalement... C'est pour celui ci que Sasuke craque! Tu as, je tiens à préciser, réussi à comprendre ce qu'il fallait faire pour avoir la suite, TAPER 1! c'est bien!

Juste une fille: Je vais caser Ino avec Lee, à toi de voir ce que tu en pense! et c'est vrai que Saki parait pas, mais en fait elle est ultra manipulatrice!j'aime les femmes qui savent s'imposer (HINATA: Peut-être parce que tu n'en fait pas parti... MWA: La ferme!)... Merci pour ta review, bonne lecture!

Reglisse-chan: Pour le mode chibi, je te conseil de changer les piles, parce qu'il marche vraiment plus! ... Ce ne serait pas Sasuke, rassure toi... si il y a un couple que je peux pas voire, c'est celui là, Sasuke n'est bien qu'avec Sakura (à la rigueur je tolère avec Naruto, mais seulement quand l'histoire vaut le coup!)! merci pour ta review!

Tsume: Si je le laissais faire, Sasuke t'aurais "chidoriser la gueule" selon ses propre expression... mais je suis là, et je te protège! je suis d'accord, mais bon, Sasuke n'est pas très fute...

Aya-chan: Merci pour ta review, mais pour le SasuXSaku, il va falloit attendre un peu, Sasuke a encore des choses à faire!

**MWA: Bonne lecture!**

**Les Zéroïnes de demain**

**Acte 2, scène 5: Self et sequestration**

TSUNADE: Qui nous a enfermé dans un placard à balais?!

_Les élèves furent surpris. Des chuchotement se firent entendre._

_Rina alla s'asseoir à coté de Sakura, Temari et Ino._

RINA: Je les est trouvé là-bas… Ne me demande pas comment ils se sont tous retrouvé dans un placard, mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, ils y étaient au réveil!

SAKURA: Où est Sasuke… Il est pas venu déjeuner…

TEMARI: Tu… Tu crois que c'est lui?

SAKURA: Aucune chance… Il est trop gentil pour ça…

TEMARI: Rina aussi elle parait gentil… ça n'empêche que c'est une….

_Sakura lui mit la main sur la bouche, et désigna quelqu'un un peu plus loin._

SAKURA: _Elle lui chuchota à l'oreille, _Les murs ont des oreilles… tait toi… on en parlera plus tard.

_Le portable de Ino se mit a vibrer. _

INO: Merde… mon père… Il faut que je réponde… c'est important… Vous me couvrez?

LES FILLES: Ok.

INO: Allo?

M. YAMANAKA: T'as appelé ta mère?

INO: T'as mon portable?

M. YAMANAKA: Oui.

INO: Il est de quel couleur?

M. YAMANAKA: Gris et rouge.

INO: Bien… Je téléphone à maman tout de suite.

M. YAMANAKA: Fait vite…

INO: Ouais ouais… Et toi, je veux mon portable avant ce soir, sinon…

M. YAMANAKA: Ne t'inquiète pas.

INO: Bien, à plus.

_Elle raccrocha puis retapa un numéro._

UNE VOIX: Oui?

INO: Maman? C'est moi.

_Pendant que Ino téléphone._

TEMARI: Touss Touss!

_Elle fait semblant de tousser, puis, se tenant la gorge, elle fait semblant de s'étouffer, et tombe de sa chaise. Rina et Sakura appellent les professeurs. Ils accourent. Elle a le visage rouge. _

INO: Oui, papa est avec moi, il est… passé me prendre pour le week-end. Un… petit cadeau…

MME YAMANAKA: Ah… C'est bien.

INO: Oui! La on est au Mc Do, Il est parti me commander le p'tit déj, et, il m'a proposé de t'appeler, pour pas que tu t'inquiète…

MME YAMANAKA: Ah… D'accord… Et bien, bon week-end.

INO: Merci.

_Elle raccroche, fais un signe discret à Temari. Et tout à coup, celle-ci ne s'étouffe plus._

TEMARI: Ah, ça va mieux…

UN PION: Comment t'es tu fais ça? Tu ne mangeais pas…

TEMARI: _D'un air tout à fait naturelle, _Je ma suis étouffée avec ma salive.

_Sasuke entre à cet instant dans le self. Tout le monde le regarde, tandis que son regard balaie la salle. _

SASUKE: Euh… Que se passe-t-il?

LE PROVIEUR: Oh… Bonjour Sasuke… Où étais-tu?

SASUKE: Ben… Dans ma chambre… Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

TSUNADE: Toute l'équipe pédagogique ainsi que moi-même avons été enfermé dans un placard à balais pendant la nuit… Et nous sommes actuellement en train de rechercher le coupable…

SASUKE: Oh… Dans ce cas là, je vais aller m'asseoir.

_Il va s'asseoir au cotés d'un ami à lui. Un silence de mort plane dans tout le réfectoire. _

TSUNADE: Je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre mon temps avec vous. Que le coupable se dénonce sinon, vous passerez tout le week-end dans cette salle.

_Silence de mort._

TSUNADE: Bien, puisque vous n'êtes pas décider, Marika (Une pionne), vous les garder jusqu'à ce qu'un n'avoue, je veux un service de ronde, vous vous relaierez toute les 90 minutes. C'est compris? Que tout les autres aille se reposer.

_Tout le monde obtempèrent._

_90 minutes plus tard, alors que le changement de pion s'opère, après un rapide coup d'œil vers là où est assis Sasuke, Sakura se lève._

SAKURA: Excusez moi, mais… Vous n'avez pas le droit de nous retenir ici. Vous n'avez ni mandat, ni aucune autorisation pour cela. Si l'un de nous portait plainte, vous pouvez passer pour séquestration… sur mineurs qui plus est… il doit y avoir beaucoup d'année de prison pour ça… Mais ne vous inquiéter pas… vous ne passerez qu'en complice… quoique… c'est plutôt Tsunade qui s'en sortira avec le moins de casse… puisque lui il n'a rien fait si ce n'est donner des ordres, mais après les gens ont le droit d'être intelligent.

LE PION: _un air contrit sur le visage, _Qu'est-ce que t'en sait?

TEMARI: Sa mère est une grande magistrate. Qui plus est, si elle l'appelle, vous serez vraiment dans la merde…

_Le pion commence à flipper. Sasuke regarde la jeune fille surpris qu'elle s'y connaissent aussi bien en droit, et surtout… qu'elle soit la fille d'une magistrate._

LE PION: _D'un ton hésitant,_ Tsunade a le droit de faire cela, il contrôle toute la cité scolaire…

_Sasuke se lève._

SASUKE: Excusez moi de vous interrompre, mais elle a raison, vous n'avez pas le droit, c'est de la séquestration, sur des mineurs, et en plus c'est de l'abus de pouvoir. Je terminerais par dire que vu que la majorité d'entre nous on moins de 15 ans, il y a doubles voir même triple peine… Je ne croit pas que ça fasse bien sur un CV.

_Tout les regard passe de Sakura à Sasuke, puis de Sasuke à Sakura. _

_La jeune fille regarde son camarade, un sourire doux amère sur le visage. _

LE PION: Je… Je n'ai pas le droit de vous laissez sortir…

_Sakura sort son portable de sa poche. _

SAKURA: Très bien, j'appelle ma mère.

_Elle commence à numéroter. Le pion panique, et sort en courant du self._

_Sakura raccroche son téléphone et pousse un léger soupire. Le silence règne dans la pièce._

SAKURA: Fyuuu… J'ai crut qu'il craquerait jamais… J'aurais eu l'air maligne si ma mère avait répondu.

_Ses amis la regarde, Ino et Temari amusées, et Rina anxieuse. _

RINA: Le pion va revenir avec Tsunade… et dans ce cas là…

SAKURA: La loi ne change pas, que se soit pour un pion ou pour Tsunade… il y a juste le nombre d'année de prison qui change…

_Temari va se chercher un truc à manger dans la partie restauration et revient._

TEMARI: Hn, de plus… Séquestration sur mineurs, de 15 ou moins de 15 ans, c'est beaucoup plus… Hm… Si un de nos parents en venait à porter plainte, ça aurait des retombée conséquente, ne serait-ce que pour la renommé de l'école.

SAKURA: Elle a raison. C'est eux qui sont en tort, pas nous.

_Les autres élèves du self regardent c'est quatre filles, prenant leur petit déjeuner comme si de rien était, en parlant justice. _

SASUKE: Euh… Pour ceux qu'on plus rien à faire ici… il vaudrait mieux qu'ils partent… Vous en pensez quoi les filles?

_Les quatre Zéroïnes tournent la tête au même instant. Sakura se lève._

SAKURA: C'est une bonne idée… Je vais y aller moi aussi. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. À tout à l'heure les filles.

_Elle quitte le self avec un air de fière sur le visage._

_Ino jette un regard méprisant à Sasuke, et se lève._

INO: Je vais y aller aussi, j'ai deux/trois trucs à faire.

TEMARI: _Avec le même regard, _Ouais, je viens avec toi.

RINA: Rah, les amies, _Elle lève les yeux au ciel, _c'est bon je vous suis!

_Elle part à son tour avec Temari. Sasuke reste là, puis retourne s'asseoir._

_Une élève arrive près de lui, et s'assoit à coté._

L'ELEVE, TENTEN: Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu faire à la demoiselle pour qu'elle, ainsi que toutes ses amies, te regarde comme un pestiféré?

SASUKE: Pffou…Si tu savais… Il y a plein de truc que j'aurais dut faire… et que j'ai pas fait…

TENTEN: T'inquiète Jacko, personne n'est ni blanc ni noir, on est tous qu'un immense dégradé de gris…

SASUKE: Merci Tenten, mais… _Il se lève, emmène son plateau avec lui, _J'ai plus faim… Je te laisse, bonne appétit.

TENTEN: Merci.

_Sasuke s'en va._

TENTEN: Personne n'est ni tout blanc, ni tout noir, à commencer par moi…

_Un peu plus loin, dans le couloirs._

SASUKE: Si seulement ils étaient pas là… si seulement je pouvais faire comme je le sens…

**MWA: N'oubliez pas, si vous laissez des reviews, la suite arrivera! **

**SAKURA: Taper 1 pour frapper l'auteur, taper 2 pour frapper cette pétasse qui tourne autour de mon Sasu!**

**INO: Et taper 3 pour que l'auteur magne sa conerie pour nous caser et qu'on puisse enfin la trucider!**


	13. Chapter 13: Retrouvaille et agitation

**coucou!**

**Salut les gens, quoi de neuf?**

**SAKURA: Qu'estc-e que cette pétasse de Tenten vient foutre dans ma romance avec Sasuke?! Dégage!**

**TENTEN: Sakura calme toi, Sasuke n'aime pas les filles impulsive...**

**MWA: Bon, au moins, pour une fois, c'est pas sur moi que retombe tout les reproche...**

**Disclamer: Les perso ne sont pas à moi, mais il le seront bientot, Sakura va me les offrir pour noël! **

**Reviews:**

**Silvia: merci pour ta reviews, voilà la suite... (je te signale, que je suis gentil, j'ai prie en compte ta faute de frppe... TENTEN: Quel faute de frappe? MWA: Celle où elle dit 3...)**

**Sara: Merci pour ta review, mais j'ai pas particulièrement contente de me faire frapper, mais j'ai clairement compris que je devais les caser!**

**Reglisse-chan: j'ai cru comprendre que le mode chibi allait faire son grand retour! il commeniçait presque à me manquer... ( Ino, arrête de chiper les affaires des revieweurs! INO: Je les empêche de faire des bêtise! c'est tout!)**

**Silia: Je suis sur que tu as comme un doute sur l'identité de "Ils"...menfin... j'aime bien les reviews de 3 metres de long, ça m'éclate! Et ne t'inquiète pas, Sakura enferme tes profs quand tu veux (SAKURA: Ouais!)**

**Tsume: j'aime bien Tenten, n e t'inquiète pas, mais les filles ont pas les même gout que moi, et voient en Tenten une enemi potentiel... menfin, tu verra par la suite! merci pour ta review, mais de quels autre mecs parles-tu?**

**Aya-chan: Merci de prendre en considération cette close du n°3 que beaucoup on oublier de noter TT.TT Heureusement que t'es là! merci pour ta review!**

**SAKURA: Si je suis pas casée avec Sasuke avant la fin de la fic attention...**

**MWA: Wé wé je sait... bonne lecture à tous! **

**Les Zéroïnes de demain.**

**Acte 2, Scène 6: Retrouvailles et agitations **

_Les quatre filles sont dans la chambre de Sakura et Hinata, Sakura est allongée, les écouteurs sur les oreilles, elle somnoles. Temari n'est pas là._

HINATA: Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?

INO: Maintenant quoi?

HINATA: Maintenant que Sakura a décidé d'éviter Sasuke comme la peste! Dois-je vous rappeler qu'ils sont délégués?! Et que, même si le conseil est passé, il faudra bien qu'à un moment ou à un autre ils se parlent.

INO: Mouais… Libre à toi d'aller lui en parler… T'as bien vu comment elle était? Moi, j'ai donné.

HINATA: En même temps, tu n'as pas été très douée.

INO: _Elle leva le ton, _Excuse moi, mais je sais pas ce qui lui a pris à l'autre abruti, il s'est déshabillé tout seul!

HINATA: Chhhit, baisse le ton, si elle t'entend…

INO: _Chuchotant, _Oui, mais cet abruti est vraiment trop con. Franchement, qu'est-ce qui lui a prit? Il me kiffe ou quoi?!

HINATA: Pfff… J'en sais rien , mais ça mine le morale de la miss.

INO: Tu m'étonne… J'suis sure que…

_Quelqu'un entre dans la chambre en trombe. _

LA PERSONNE: Euh excusez moi, mesdemoiselles, mais… Oh, Ino, c'est toi?

_Hinata se retourne. _

INO: Oh, bonjour Gaara, que fais-tu là?

GAARA: _Il rougit, _Je… Je devais passé prendre Tema, et… ont devais…

_Sakura se lève à cet instant, encore un peu déphasée. _

GAARA: Oh, bonjour Sakura, je t'avais pas vu.

SAKURA: _complètement à coté de ses pompes,_ Gne… Bonjour papa… je…j'ai pas faim merci…

_Elle marche d'un pas un peu titubante, vers la porte, elle retire son tee-shirt, et sort dans le couloir. Hinata se précipite derrière elle._

HINATA: Hopopop la miss, où vas-tu?! T'es pas chez ton père là, t'es au… oups…

_Alors que Hinata s'accroche à Sakura pour la ramener dans la chambre quand Sasuke passe devant juste à cet instant. Il rougit._

HINATA: _Tirant Sakura dans la chambre, _Hé hé, Salut Sasuke…

_Sakura redressa la tête brutalement, l'air parfaitement éveillé._

SAKURA: Sasuke?! Mais qu'est-ce que… Merde!

_Hinata referme la prote sur le nez d'un Sasuke plus rouge que rouge. _

SASUKE: Eh ben, c'est agité ici le matin…

_Retour dans la chambre. _

_Sakura, rouge de gène, a ré enfiler un tee-shirt._

SAKURA: Je… Je suis désolée… Gaara… Je…

GAARA: _Hilare, _C'est pas grave…C'est sympa les internats… J'aimerais bien revivre ces années là!

_Sakura se met à rire._

SAKURA: Alala, merci Paulo, tu me remonte le morale, ma journée avait vraiment mal commencé! Mais tu dois surement chercher Temari?! Elle est à la salle de bain… Elle va pas tarder à revenir.

_Temari rentre à cet instant._

TEMARI: Oh, Gaara… Je suis désolée, il y a eu deux/trois embrouilles ce matin…

GAARA: T'inquiète… J'ai assisté à une scène plutôt marante… Allez, viens princesse, on y va.

_Le frère et la sœur sortirent ensemble. Hinata alla s'asseoir sur son lit._

SAKURA: Ben Hina, quoi qui a?

HINATA: Rien…

INO: t'inquiète, c'est pas parce qu'il t'a pas saluée qu'il s'intéresse pas à toi…

SAKURA: C'est vrai regarde, par exemple, moi, je salue pas tout les mecs qui m'intéresse…

INO: Ça Sakura, c'est parce que sinon tu prendrais trois quart d'heure ne serais-ce que pour traverser la cour!

SAKURA: _Un air bête sur le visage, _Mmh… Pas con…

_Hinata se met à rire. Puis le fou rire __devient générale. _

SAKURA: Et si on allait faire les courses dont on avait parlé la semaine dernière…

HINATA: C'est une bonne idée, et puis cette fois-ci, Temari ne pourra pas se faire renverser par une voiture…

_Le fou rire reprit. _

_Elle partirent. En route Ino reçut un coup de téléphone. _

LE TELEPHONE: Tam tam tatatatam tam… Bip…

INO: Oui? Maman? Qu'y as-t-il?

MME YAMANAKA: Ma chérie, où es-tu véritablement?

INO: Pourquoi me pose tu cette question?

MME YAMANAKA: Ino, ton père viens d'avoir un accident, il es à l'hôpital, on ne sais pas encore si il va s'en sortir… où es-tu ma chérie?

_Ino se mit la main devant la bouche. _

INO: _D'une voix un peu tremblotante, _Je… Je suis près du collège… je viens de sortir… je… dit moi où c'est, je vous rejoint!

MME YAMANAKA: A St Simon, pas loin de ton école…

INO: J'arrive.

_C'est deux amies la regarde intrigué._

INO: Je… Mon… Mon père… _Des larmes commencent à lui venir dans les yeux, _Mon père… Il … _Elle éclatent en larmes, _Il a eu un accident, tout près d'ici! C'est ma faute…

_Sakura et Hinata s'entre regarde, puis Sakura s'approche de Ino et la sert dans ses bras._

SAKURA: Ne t'inquiète pas… il va s'en sortir… On est là, on va venir avec toi… _Puis se tournant vers Hinata, _Hina, Appelle Temari, on va avoir besoin d'elle… On va avoir besoin de tout le monde… _Retournant son visage vers Ino, _Ne t'inquiète Ino, tout va s'arranger… T'inquiète pas…

_C'est avec un air soucieux que Temari passe les prendre en voiture, Gaara au volant. Et les quatre filles partent à l'hôpital. _

_Ils arrivent à l'hôpital. Une femme se précipitent vers Ino._

LA FEMME: Ino, ma chérie! Comment vas-tu?

_Ino regarde sa mère, puis elle commence à pleurer, dans les bras de sa mère. _

INO: Maman… Je suis… Je suis désolée… C'est de ma fautes… C'est pour moi qu'il est venu, il m'avait acheté un nouveau portable… et je voulais qu'il… qu'il… qu'il me l'amène ce matin!

_Sa mère la regarde intriguée._

MME YAMANAKA: Un nouveau portable? En quel honneur?

_Ino rougit, se tournant vers ses amies, elle les interroge du regard. _

SAKURA: _Doucement, _C'est une décision que toi seule doit prendre. Libre à toi de lui en parler ou non. Mais ne vaut-il pas faire au plus pressé? Ne veux-tu pas voir ton père avant tout? Lui dire tout ce que tu as toujours voulu lui dire?

_Ino hésite un instant puis se retournant vers sa mère…_

INO: Maman.

MME YAMANAKA: Oui?

INO: _La prenant par la main, pour l'entraîner à l'écart, _Ce que je vais te dire n'est pas facile, parce que ça fait deux ans que je te mens, deux ans que je ne fais que me voiler la face, deux ans que je ne pense plus qu'à moi, et à mes plaisirs égoïstes…

_Mme le Vantar regarde sa fille, anxieuse._

INO: Papa a une maîtresse. Jessica, son assistante. Et ça fais deux ans que je lui extorque des trucs à chaque fois qu'il me demande de le couvrir… Aujourd'hui, c'était le cas.

_Le visage de sa mère passe par toute une gamme de couleur, pour finir par être extrêmement froid._

MME YAMANAKA: Et c'est maintenant que tu me l'annonce?! Tu n'as pas honte?! Te rends tu compte de ce que tu me fais?! Jusque là, je pouvais faire celle qui ne voyait rien, mais maintenant c'est finit! Fille ingrate, te rends tu seulement compte de ce que tu inflige à la famille, tu es d'un égoïsme! Sale gamine!

_Le visage de Ino se transforme, pour devenir aussi froid et distant que celui de sa mère._

INO: Ah. C'est comme ça que tu le prend? Bien, très bien. _Se retournant, _En un sens, Sakura avait raison, tu ne peux faire confiance à personnes, surtout à tes parents, car ça ne profite que d'un instant pour te poignarder. Quand papa se réveillera, passe lui le bonjour de ma part! Salut!

_Elle part, digne. _

INO: _à ses amies, _On y va.

_Temari jette un regard haineux à la mère de son amie, et sort à sa suite, Hinata reste à coté de Gaara dans le hall, et Sakura avance vers Mme Yamanka. _

SAKURA: _D'un ton froid, _Je vous applaudirais bien, mais j'ai franchement la flemme… En tout cas, bravo… Si votre mari s'en sort, pensé à lui dire de ma part qu'il a une femme avec la même notion de la famille qu'un caillou… et si il ne s'en sort pas, souvenez vous bien que… vous aurez perdu un mari… et une fille. Madame.

_Elle rejoint Gaara et Hinata. _

SAKURA: Venez, on s'arrache, ça commence à puer ici…

**J'aime trop la fin de ce chapitre... Il est marrant de voir que la mère d'INo n'a pas du tout réagit comme je le pensais...**

**TEMARI: Je savais que ta mère était conne Ino, mais là...**

**INO: Temi, ne retourne pas le couteau dans la plaie!**

**MWA: J'ai été vachement surprise, je m'attendais plutot à ce qu'elle entame un procédure de divorce... Mais qu'elle te gueule dessus, ça, j'étais loin de me l'inmaginer...**

**SAKURA: Qu'est-ce que t'as contre les familles heureuse et uni? **

**MWA: Ché pas, ça m'éclate...**

**INO: _Pleure, _Et moi, je vais vivre où maintenant? **

**MWA: Si tu veux le savoir, fait comme les lecteur, laisse une review!**


	14. Chapter 14: présentation des zéro

Certains d'entre vous me l'avais demandé, donc le voilà, la présentation des garçons, ainsi que de Tenten et Kankura. C'est également l'interface avec l'acte III, qui je vous l'annonce tout de suite, sera le dernier... Voilà, bonne lecture, et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre...

* * *

NOM: NO SABAKU

Prénom: Kankura

Date de naissance: 19/03/87

Âge: 19 ans

Dicton: "Je veux arrêter les études de médecine, c'est trop chiant... mais je veux devenir médecin!"

Physique: Blonde aux yeux vert, comme sa sœur, elles se ressembles énormément. Elle a les cheveux jusqu'au fesse, qu'elle attache en chignon bas. Elle mesure 1m77, et pèse 59 kg. Elle est très fine, et ne suis pourtant aucun régime. Elle a, même si très peu de personne le save, un tatouage sur le sein gauche, un peu au dessus du téton, tourné vers l'intérieur de la poitrine: un croissant de lune qui entourent une sphère.

Caractéristiques: Elle fait des études de médecine, et a hâte de les finir pour être médecin. Elle fait aussi un petit boulot. Elle a un passé qui parait net et propre, mais l'on pourrait découvrir des chose assez surprenantes à son sujet. Elle est assez étrange, et personne ne l'a connaît vraiment.

Famille: elle n'est pas très proche de son frère et de sa sœur, mais fait se qu'elle peut pour renouer avec eux. Elle vit très mal cette séparation, et fera tout pour aider sa sœur lorsqu'elle aura des ennuis avec leur mère. Quand à son frère elle entretient une drôle de relation avec lui. Temari la déteste car pour elle se n'est qu'une "fifille à maman". Son avis changera bientôt.

Spécialité : quand ils étaient enfant, Kankura et Gaara s'entendait très bien, et elle pourrait bien avoir un lien avec la première arrestation de son frère.

NOM: SUZUKI

Prénom: Tenten

Date de Naissance: 16/10/06

Age: 16 ans

Dicton: Rien n'est ni tout blanc, ni tout noir… à commencer par moi.

Physique: De cheveux châtains clair, raide, qui lui descendent jusqu'au bas du dos, elle a les yeux noisette. Elle mesure 1m 70, et pèse 60 kg. D'apparence frêle, elle est très agile. Elle a un piercing à la langue. Si maintenant elle parait sage (de par son apparence), autrefois elle était ''sexy et sauvage''. Elle a une musculature fine mais ferme.

Caractéristique: Redoublante, elle est plus vieille d'un an des Zéroïnes. Elle a la tête sur les épaules comme Hinata, a un fort penchant pour la baston comme Temari, même si elle essaie de se modérer, et ne supporte pas être prise de haut. D'un tempérament rêveur, elle parait tout le temps mélancolique. C'est une excellente élève. Elle a également un grand contrôle sur ses émotions, et elle a peur de redevenir celle qu'elle était avant. Elle est l'actuel modèle de Hinata, qui aimerais avoir la tête aussi froide. Elle hésite souvent à agir, et réfléchi plus qu'elle n'agit. Il ne faut pourtant pas la provoquer car c'est une combattante hors pair. Elle a un passé mystérieux, mais qui pourrais bien lui être utile au contact des Zéroïnes.

Famille: Elle vit seule dans un petit appartement, face au collège, au dessus d'un petit restaurant où elle travail le week-end, et trois soirs par semaine. Elle ne vit pas à l'internat. Elle n'a plus aucun contact avec ses parents depuis que ceux-ci l'on abandonner à l'hôpital, suite à une grosse baston. C'est un terrain dangereux que de l'aborder. Elle était fille unique, sa mère était secrétaire et son père avocat. Il vivent dans une maison en bordure de la ville, et elle ne les croise jamais. Elle ne leur en veut pourtant pas de l'avoir, disant qu'elle était une fille indigne. Eux on rompu tout contact avec eux. Elle paie tout ses frais seule.

Spécialité +: Elle était chef de gang et a arrêté quand ses parents l'on abandonner. Elle était le modèle de Temari même si cette dernière ignore que son idole est dans son collège. Elle a redoublé sa troisième parce qu'elle séchait trop. Elle a eu un fils a 14 ans qu'elle a fait adopter.

NOM: NO SABAKU

Prénom: Gaara

Date de naissance: 23/12/85

Age: 22 ans

Dicton: La famille avant tout.

Physique: Brun au yeux vert, il mesure 1m87, et pèse 79 kg. C'est cheveux sont court, et teint en rouge. Bien musclé, il a un charme énorme. Il a fait des études de mannequina, et a un charisme superbe. Il a un trou à l'oreille gauche, et est gaucher. C'est un grand sportif, et a le plus beau cul de la planète. Il a une grande cicatrice de 18 cm qui lui traverse la poitrine, et qui est beaucoup plus blanche que sa peau (il a le teint bien mate).

Caractéristique: Étant l'aîné de sa famille, il est sur protecteur avec ses sœurs. Il a une tendance très sage, et si physiquement il leur ressemble, il est la totale opposé de ses petite sœurs. Il n'aime pas trop le violence, mais pour protéger ses sœurs, il est prêt à tuer. Il toujours très enjouer, et malgré ses trois années de prison, il garde toujours le sourire. Il n'est pas au courant pour les Zéroïnes, mais quand Temari était en CEF, il s'inquiétait souvent pour elle. Il est très généreux, et est attirée par les filles mystérieuse et discrète.

Famille: frère de Temari et Kankura, il est très protecteur avec elles. Il ne s'est jamais querellé avec sa mère, et la seule fois où il s'est disputé avec Kankura, c'était au sujet des Ice. Il a par contre l'habitude de se disputer avec Temari qui n'aime pas son cotés surprotecteur. Néanmoins, elle l'adore, et s'entend très bien avec lui.

Spécialité +: Il a fait trois ans de prison pour Homicide involontaire, et a été relâché pour bonne conduite. Il a tué celle qui se faisait passé pour Lady Sword, pour sa sœur.

NOM: UCHIWA

Prénom: Sasuke

Date de naissance: 25/02/91

Âge: 15 ans.

Dicton: J'aimerais avoir ma liberté.

Physique: Brun au yeux noir, il a les cheveux ni long ni court. Il mesure 1m78 et pèse 69 kg. Finement musclé, il a un tatouage représentant une plume sur l'omoplate gauche. Il est gauché, mais se sert généralement de sa main droite. Il a de grande main. Il porte des baggy et des sweat en ville, mais au collège, son uniforme est toujours impeccable.

Caractéristique: Pas très bavard il est apprécier d'à peu près tout le monde car il est sympa. Il observe toujours parfaitement tout ce qui l'entoure, et ne supporte pas qu'on le prennent par surprise. Néanmoins, il aime la nouveauté. C'est pour ça qu'il aime bien Sakura, car elle est toujours pleine de surprise, et se ressource, il le remarquera dans l'acte 2. Il traîne toujours avec un type un peu mou, mais assez comique qui s'appelle Naruto, bon ami avec Hinata. Il essaie toujours de se faire bien voir, et passe parfois pour un lèche-cul, c'est parce qu'il doit être le meilleur pour son petit travail. Il est assez mystérieux, et ne se dévoile que très peu, mais quelqu'un d'observateur remarquerais qu'il a besoin d'être cajolé. Il est passionné par les méthodes d'effraction et par les appareil de sécurité.

Famille: Il a un tuteur qui l'accueille pendant les vacances. Un homme d'une trentaine d'année qui travail à la sûreté du territoire. C'est parents biologique était d'anciens flic, assassiné par la mafia quand il était tout petit. En semaine il vit à l'internat, et il reçoit très peu de visite. On ne lui connaît pas de famille proche, si ce n'est son tuteur. Celui-ci habite pas très loin du collège, dans un petit appartement T3. Il n'a jamais voulu vivre en foyer d'accueil, avec d'autres jeunes, et dit que sa famille à lui, c'est Iachi (son tuteur), ce dernier à une copine, mais ce n'est pas très sérieux.

Spécialité +: Il serait peut-être amoureux d'une fille de son collège, mais il n'en parle jamais. Quand on lui demande pourquoi il ne tente rien, il répond qu'il ne Peut pas, il repousse toute les filles qui tente de le draguer.

NOM: NARA

Prénom: Shikamaru

Date de naissance: 08/11/1981

Âge: 25 ans

Dicton: Tout le monde peut-être sauvé.

Physique: Il est brun, cheveux mi-long, noirs, il a les yeux noirs également. Il n'est pas très grand, et a toujours une cigarette collé à la bouche. Quand il n'as pas son uniforme de flic il porte généralement des pantalon de costume avec une chemise blanche légèrement entrouverte sur le haut.

Caractéristique: D'un naturel enjoué, il est toujours de bonne humeur, as toujours le sourire, et est également trop gentil. Il s'est fait avoir plusieurs fois par sa première détenue heureusement, il a commencé avec la pire. Il raconte toujours plein de conneries. Il est pacifiste, et ne supporte pas les enfants infliger dans des histoires de gang et autres du même genre. Il prit chaque soir pour la paix dans le monde, et même quand les détenues mineur sorte, il leur donne son numéro des fois qu'il voudrait le revoir, lui parlé. Il n'aime pas qu'on lui dise qu'il est trop gentil, et aime particulièrement taquiné Temari qu'il revoit régulièrement. Il ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il ressent pour elle, mais il y est très attaché. Il aime s'asseoir dans l'herbe, et regarder les nuages pendant des heures, en disant que ça le calme et le détend.

Famille: Il est fils unique, vient d'une famille modeste, son père est commissaire et sa mère institutrice. Il s'entend très bien avec eux, même si il trouve sa mère un peu fatigante. Son père et lui se ressemble énormément, et ce dernier est très gentil, calme, détendue, un peu mou parfois, et très hospitalier.

Spécialité +: Il a commencé sont travail avec Temari qui lui a mené la vie dure, qui l'a tourné en bateau, et qui, n'a pas arrêté de le provoqué. Néanmoins, c'est avec elle qu'il a gardé le plus de contact, et il est resté étrangement attaché à elle.


	15. Chapter 15: prévisions et réconciliation

**Coucou!**

**Voilà la suite tant attendue (je sais je suis vache...)**

**SAKURA: C'est bien que tu finissent par t'en rendre compte...**

**MWA: Ta gueule.**

**Disclamer: Les perso seront bientot à moi, c'est Sakura qui va me les offrir...**

**SAKURA: J'ai dis ça moi? **

**MWA: Oui, t'as dit que tu me les offrirais pour noël...**

**SAKURA: Meuh non, tu dois te tromper...**

**MWA: Si tu me les offre pas, je fous Sasuke avec Tenten!**

**SAKURA: Je suis en train de faire le papier cadeau.**

**Reviews:**

**Silia: Eh non, désolé de te decevoir, mais ça ne commence pas par Aka, et ça ne finit pas par Tsuki... Un petit indice, ça commence belle et bien par un A, mais ça ce termine par une toute autre lettre... contente que la présentation dess personnage t'ai plu. **

**Reglisse-chan: Le mode chibi en force! Viva les pile longue durée! Ne t'inquiète pas pour Ino, elle se porte comme un charme, je l'ai vu se battre avec Temi tout à l'heure, donc ça doit aller (SAKURA: Pas de soucis, je l'ai ait envoyé à l'hosto, Ino à enfoncer ses ciseaux dans le crane de Temi, qui a tenté de lui arraché une oreille... elle devrait être ne forme pour le chapitre!) .**

**Tsume: Gaara est pas douée... J'aime pas particulierement ce couple, mais c'était pour la vraisemblance de l'histoire, tu l'imagine toi, Naruto, avcec en frangine Gaara avec des couette, et Temari?! Non. Moi non plus! Je n'ai pas encore prévue de caser Tenten, mais je trouverais bien quelqu'un...**

**Sara: Aurais-je une sadique parmi mes lectrices? Je veux bien croire que tu n'ai pas envie de la présentation des perso, mais il la fallait, et puis, maintenant on commence un nouvel acte, le trois, le dernier... **

**Les Zéroïnes de demain**

**Acte 3, Scène 1: Prévisions et réconciliation**

_Ça fait une semaine que Ino a couper les ponts avec ses parents, et elle a trouvé refuge chez Hinata. _

HINATA: Ino! T'es pire que Sakura, tu peux pas ranger quand tu passe dans une pièce?!

INO: Espèce de malade, ça va pas de hurler à 10 heures du matin, c'est pas humain!

HINATA: J'y penserais quand tu apprendra à ranger!

INO: Espèce de sadique!

_Sakura se balade dans le couloir avec un pantalon moulant de pyjama et un soutif comme seul haut. Hinata et Ino se taisent._

SAKURA: Yo. Z'avez pas vu mon haut qui va avec? Ça fait un quart d'heure que je le cherche…

HINATA: Euh…Tu pourrais peut-être songer à t'habiller… non?

SAKURA: Je trouve pas mon haut.

INO: Ouais, sauf que là, tout le personnelle en profite!

SAKURA: _Un sourire espiègle sur le visage, en prenant sa poitrine à pleine main, _Et alors, il y a matière à regarder, non?! J'ai encore pris une taille de bonnet!

INO: On s'en fou.

SAKURA: Pas moi… Je suis encore à court de soutif! C'est chiant!

HINATA: On ira faire des courses plus tard, pour l'instant, j'aimerais que Ino range ses conneries et que tu aille te rhabiller!

_Les deux adolescente soupirent et repartent dans la direction opposée._

HINATA: Je me demande se qu'à prévu Temari, je vais l'appeler.

_Elle numérota le numéro de son amie sur son téléphone. _

HINATA: Allô, Temi? C'est moi, t'es où là?

TEMARI: Je suis devant chez toi, avec Gaara, c'est lui qui m'as emmené!

HINATA: J'arrive t'ouvrir le portail!

TEMARI: Ok! On t'attend!

_Hinata dévale les escaliers, court jusqu'au conteur qui contrôle toute la maison, et appuie sur le bouton pour ouvrir le portail. _

_Elle attend quelques minutes, puis voit une petite décapotable noir avancer. À son bord, une Temari plus que radieuse, les pied sur la banquette, assise au niveau des repose tête, et Gaara, l'air d'un mannequin, avec ses lunettes noirs, et son look de star. _

HINATA: _En agitant la main, _Temari, Gaara! Coucou!

TEMARI: _Criant, _Hina! Ça va?!

_Hinata descend les escaliers du perron en courant, elle porte une jupe plisser écossaise, avec en haut une petite chemise à manche courte, ses cheveux sont lâché, et volent dans tout les sens. _

_Gaara en la voyant arriver, rougit légèrement. _

GAARA: Salut Hinata, _Il retire ses lunettes, et lui fait un sourire qui pourrait passé pour charmeur, _T'es toute belle aujourd'hui.

HINATA: _Rougissante, _Ça insinue que je suis moche d'habitude?!

TEMARI: Gaaranouchet, tu as autant de finesse qu'un hippopotame dans un magasin de porcelaine!

GAARA: Dit donc jeune fille, si vous ne voulez pas rentrer à pied à la maison, je vous conseil de bien vouloir me parler sur un autre ton.

TEMARI: Oui maman…

_Gaara lève les yeux au ciel, et remet ses lunettes._

GAARA: Bon, Temi, tu m'appelle quand tu veux rentrer, ok?

TEMARI: Ok!

GAARA: Bon après midi les filles.

TEMARI & HINATA: Merci!

_La voiture repart, et les deux jeunes filles rentrent dans le manoir de Hinata._

TEMARI: Avoue, il te plait mon frangin!

_Hinata rougie fortement._

HINATA: Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme connerie?! Rentre au lieu de dire des bêtises!

_Un sourire moqueur fleurit sur les lèvres de Temari. _

TEMARI: Si tu as besoin de conseil… J'ai de l'expérience pour ces choses là.

_Hinata regarde son amie surprise, elle arbore un air sérieux et pensif. _

HINATA: De quoi parles-tu?

TEMARI: Rien rien.

_Ino arrive à cet instant. _

INO: Eh, Temari! Ça va?! Tu sais ce qu'elle ma demandé? De ranger mon bordel! Tu te rends compte?

TEMARI: Effectivement, c'est scandaleux… Hina, tu n'as pas honte?

INO: Je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai l'impression qu'on se moque de moi…

HINATA: Nooooon… Tu crois?

_Les trois jeune filles pouffent. Sakura les rejoint, avec son bas de pyjama, et son soutien-gorge pour seul vêtement. _

HINATA: Sakura… Je t'ai pas demandé quelque chose?

SAKURA: J'ai un nouveau braquage.

_Les trois filles se calme, s'entre regardent puis se retourne vers Sakura._

HINATA: Où, quand, comment?

SAKURA: Suivez moi.

_Elles font le tour des couloirs et arHinavent finalement dans la salle de danse jouxtant à la chambre de Sakura. _

SAKURA: Où: Dans le quartier de blue High, quand: Samedi, Comment: Comme d'habitude. Hinata, tu recherche toute les installations de sécurité, Temari, tu t'occupes de tout ce qui est armement, tu nettoie, tu aiguise, tu remet à neuf, et Ino, tu surveille les environs… C'est le niveau au dessus de la précédente, et se sera probablement le dernier… après ce sera bon. Je veux qu'on soit nickel.

INO: Pourquoi on arrête comme ça?

SAKURA: Parce que c'est bon, je suis prête.

_Ses trois amies la regarde intrigué, mais vont s'habiller. _

_Une fois qu'elles sont toutes sortit, Sakura met la musique à fond (de la dance) et commence ses étirements. _

SAKURA: Un, deux, trois, quatre… et… Un, deux, trois, quatre…

_Puis elle commence à danser. (_Exceptionnellement, je vais mettre les pensées des personnages

SAKURA: '' Un, deux, trois, quatre… Sasuke… je voudrais tant savoir ce que tu cache… et cinq, six, sept, huit… Il serait peut-être temps que j'en parles aux filles… Un, deux, trois, quatre… Après tout ce qu'elles ont fait pour moi… et cinq, six, sept, huit… Mais est-ce que leur parler du Blason des Haruno serait vraiment une bonne idée? Un, deux, trois, quatre… Après ce que ma fait Maman… et cinq, six, sept, huit… ''

_La chanson se termine, elle prend la pose._

SAKURA: Une Haruno ne revient jamais sur sa parole.

_Elle sort et sort de la salle de danse. _

_C'est la fin du week-end. Les filles retournent à l'internat. Sakura va frapper à la porte de Sasuke._

SASUKE: _Ouvrant la porte, _Oh… Bonsoir Sakura…

SAKURA: _Rougissante, _Bonsoir Sasuke, comment vas-tu?

SASUKE: Bien… et toi? Tu as passé un bon week-end?

SAKURA: On fait aller.

_Ils restèrent un instant à se regarder dans les yeux._

SASUKE: Hem… Tu… Tu veux entrer?

SAKURA: Euh… Je voudrais pas te déranger…

SASUKE: Non, c'est bon.

SAKURA: Bon alors d'accord.

_Sakura entre dans la chambre de Sasuke, et il referme la porte derrière. _

SASUKE: Que voulais-tu me dire?

SAKURA: _Rougissante, _Je… Je suis désolée… Pour… pour l'autre jour… Je me suis comportée comme une gamine, ce n'est pas de ta fautes si Ino est douée comme un manche…

SASUKE: C'est pas grave… _Rougissant à son tour, _Moi non plus j'ai pas assuré… Ami?

SAKURA: _Avec son sourire n°4, _Amie!

_Ils se regardent un instant avec un sourire._

SAKURA: Bon… Je vais te laisser, j'ai encore des trucs à faire.

SASUKE: D'accord… Bonne soirée…

SAKURA: Merci, toi aussi.

_Il referme la porte derrière elle et va s'asseoir à son bureau._

SASUKE: Je voudrais pouvoir voir ce sourire sur tes lèvres plus souvent.

_Le lendemain matin, il commence par un heure de SVT._

M. SVT: Bonjour cher élève. Je vais devoir partir pendant quelques semaines, et je vais vous laisser avec un professeur qui nous viens de la fac des sciences. Je vous présente le professeur Rock Lee.

_Un homme qui doit avoir entre vingt et vingt cinq ans entre dans la pièce. Il est brun, à les yeux noir, et même si il as des sourcils assez important, il est plutot beau._

INO: Pu..n, il est trop beau…

**LEE: Je suis trop beau...**

**MWA: Ino... Je veux bien croire que Lee est un beau cul, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour lacher des injures!**

**INO: Prrrt! **

**MWA: Alors vous en avez pensé quoi? Reviews?!**


	16. Chapter 16: beau cul et beau mecs

**J'y crois pas! Mon PC a encore bugué au moment où j'allais vous envoyé la version toute neuve, tout propre que je vous avais concocté... Tant pis! La flemme de tout réécrire... **

**Disclamer: Les person ne sont pas à moi, et le père noël ne me les apportera pas parce qu'il n'existe pas! (SAKURA: Ceci est le discours d'une pauvre jeune fille qui a perdu toute ses ilusions... )**

**Reveiws:**

**Miyu-chan: Désolée, mais pour le romantisme entre ces deux là, c'est rapé... j'ai pas l'intention de les rapprocher véritablement... m'enfin, ce sera compliqué... tu verras...Merci pour ton compliment!**

**Reglisse-chan: Je doute que tu ne lise ce com... tu serais parfaitement capable de ne pas tenir ta promesse et de ne pas me laisser de reveiws... TT.TT M'enfin... Pour le blason des Haruno, tu ne le sauras que lors du tout dernier des dernier braquage que Sakura fera... alors d'ici là... **

**Tsume: C'est mon côté sadique qui ressort là! Les couples arrivent, mais ce ne sera pas pour toute suite... plius tard...**

**Silia: Je ne sais plus si c'était à toi que je l'avais dit, mais en fait, à la base, l'histoire concernait des copines à moi... Et il se trouve que la fille qui jouait le rôle de Ino était à l'époque amoureuse d'un mec qu'elle surnommmait le chinchilla (elle dit que ce sont des erreurs de la nature... ), et donc, j'ai trouvé Lee parfait pour ce role... et puis, Ino fantasme surtout sur son cul... tu vas vite comprendre... **

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

**Les Zéroïnes de demain**

**Acte 3, scène 2: beau cul et beau mec...**

INO: Putn, il est trop beau…

SAKURA: _Dans un sourire, _Carrément… il est bô, il est bô, il est bô…

_Hinata tourne la tête vers ses deux amies._

HINATA: Dis donc les deux gamines pleine d'hormone, ça vous dérangerais pas de suivre le cours au lieu de baver?!

SAKURA: Non mais tu l'as vu?! Il est trop canon!

INO: _Chuchotant, _Chut! Il va t'entendre!

_Le cours commence avec le nouveau professeur stagiaire. _

INO: Il est trop beau quand même… Je me demande ce qu'il porte comme sous vêtement…

_Hinata lève les yeux au ciel, Tenten se tourne alors vers la jeune fille. _

TENTEN: Je parierais pour des caleçons…

INO: Mais c'est mieux des boxers…

TENTEN: Ouais, mais des caleçons c'est plus pour ceux de son âge…

INO: Mouais… Mais bon, en même temps, il a pas l'âge de mon père…

TENTEN: Il porte pas des vieux slip kangourou ton père?

INO: Faut pas pousser quand même… Tu crois qu'il porte des slip kangourou lui?

_Les deux filles pouffent._

TENTEN: J'espère pas, ça casserais le charme…

INO: Carrément… Tu crois qu'il porte pas des boxers?

TENTEN: _Avec un air espiègle, _Si ça se trouve, il porte rien…

INO: Tu crois? Dis donc toi, t'es pas sensé être une élève consciencieuse?

_Elles échangent un regard espiègle puis fixent les fesses de leur professeur pendant le reste de l'heure. _

_En sortant, Sakura s'éloigne pour aller en Latin. _

SAKURA: Sasuke! On a cours où?

SASUKE: Quelque part par là-bas… Fait comme d'habitude, traîne du coté des salles susceptible d'être les nôtres…

SAKURA: Bonne idée…

_Le professeur arrive, les élèves rentre, et s'installe. Sakura s'assoit juste derrière Sasuke, quand celui-ci se baisse pour attraper ses affaires dans son sac, la jeune fille entrevoit ses sous vêtement._

SAKURA: _Repensant à la discussion de ses amies, chuchotant, _Lui, il porte des boxers… Et qu'elle cul tout de même…

_L'heure se passe. À la sonnerie, Sakura va rejoindre ses amies._

SAKURA: Sasuke a les plus belles fesses de l'univers.

INO: Il te les a montré?!

SAKURA: Mais non abruti, mais quand il s'est assis, son pantalon est descendu un peu, et j'ai pu voir une bonne partie de son boxer… et je peux te dire que…

_Hinata lève les yeux au ciel. _

HINATA: C'est pas possible ça… vous êtes grave sans déc…

_Les jeunes filles vont manger._

INO: A la fin de la journée, on suit le nouveau prof… Sakura tu viens avec moi!

SAKURA: Pour quoi faire? Si tu veux savoir où il crèche, t'as qu'à chercher dans le bottin, son nom c'est Lee!

INO: Tu veux pas le dire plus fort?!

SAKURA: _Criant presque, _Lee!

INO: Je crois que je vais aller chercher Sasuke et lui raconter que t'as mater son cul pendant le latin…

SAKURA: Et moi j'irais dire au M'sieur Lee que t'as disserté sur ses sous vêtement pendant une demi-heure!

_Ino essaye de mettre un coup de point à Sakura, qui attrape son bras et l'écrase dans la purée de carotte._

WALLY: _Hurlant, _Ah, C'est dégueulasse!

SAKURA: Tu veux te battre?! La dernière fois j'ai pas pu te mordre, c'est le moment!

INO: Essaie pour voir!

_Sakura se laisse glisser sous la table attrape les deux jambes de Ino, qui les secoue vivement, et mort dans le mollet droit. _

INO: AAAAAAAH!

SAKURA: _Qui ressort de l'autre côté de la table, _Vengeance!

INO: T'es complètement barge ma parole! Je dois avoir des marques de dents dans le mollet!

_Les élèves présent dans le self se regroupent autour d'elles._

SAKURA: C'est toi qu'à commencé!

INO: Nan, c'est toi!

INO: Nan, c'est…

HINATA: _Qui commence à s'énerver, _Stop! Ça suffit les conneries!

INO: _Se tournant vers Sakura, _T'as compris ce qu'elle a dit la vieille?

SAKURA: _Avec le sourire n°6: _Elle doit probablement nous encourager…

INO: _Avec un sourire similaire, _Sûrement…

_Elles se mettent à rire devant Hinata qui désespère._

HINATA: Et toi, Temari, tu dis rien? Tu veux pas m'enfoncer comme les autres?

_Temari regarde quelque chose par une des fenêtres du réfectoire._

Temari: Excuse moi Hi, je dois vous laisser.

_Elle se lève et sort du self. Un silence se fait entre les quatre filles. _

HINATA: Ino, Sakura, conseil de guerre!

INO: Vous, _Regardant les élèves qui s'étaient regroupés pour regarder la bagarre, _Dégagez!

SAKURA: Prends ton repas dans tes mains, Ino, on finira dehors.

INO: Ok!

_Elles attrapent leurs pains, Ino prends son éclair au chocolat, et Sakura ses gâteaux secs, et elles sortent. _

_Un peux plus loin, Sasuke discute avec un homme d'environ 25 ans. _

L'HOMME: Alors tu n'as rien de nouveau…

SASUKE: Je patauge un peu je dois dire, et puis ça fait un moment qu'elles ne se manifestent pas… Alors je…

UNE VOIX: Shikamaru?

SHIKAMARU: Temari? Qu'Est-ce que tu fais ici?

TEMARI: Je pourrais te retourner la question, mais comme je suis polies et que j'ai des principes, je te demanderais simplement comment tu vas?

SHIKAMARU: Haha, Tu n'as décidément pas changer…

TEMARI: C'est un mal?

SHIKAMARU: Dans le fond pas vraiment, mais tu pourrais quand même exprimer un peu de respect envers tes anciens.

TEMARI: _D'un air narquois, _Oui papi…

SASUKE: Excusez moi de vous interrompre mais… Vous vous connaissez?

SHIKAMARU: O…

TEMARI: Non non, Je suis juste venue le voir, je l'ai appelé par son prénom et je l'ai tutoyé, mais en vrai-je ne le connaît pas, tu sais bien que j'ai l'habitude de parler au gens que je ne connais pas…

_Shikamaru sourit._

SASUKE: Je crois que je vais vous laisser… Et t'as pas besoin d'être agressive Temari…

TEMARI: On ira en parler plus tard tu veux… Genre dans la salle de bain…

_Sasuke rougit, salut vaguement Shikamaru et part._

SHIKAMARU: Q'est-ce que tu lui reproche?

TEMARI: De n'avoir aucun tact, et surtout d'être aussi con!

SHIKAMARU: _Souriant, _C'est quoi cette histoire de douche?

TEMARI: C'est trop compliqué pour ton petit cerveau… _Elle a un sourire. _

SHIKAMARU: Bah merci… Alors comme ça, tu étudies ici? C'est bien ça…

TEMARI: Mmh… C'est bien… Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fous là?

SHIKAMARU: Je… Je pourrais te r…

TEMARI: Bien essayé mais je t'ai répondu…

SHIKAMARU: Merde!

**Coucou! laissez des reviews, et je vous posterais un super chapitre... avec un perso en plus! **


	17. Chapter 17: Flic et nouvelle alliée

**Salut les gens, et joyeux noël à tous! **

**Je poste en avance parce que, de un, c'est les fêtes, et de deux, parce que j'ai quasi plus de temps internet, et donc je préfère poster aujourd'hui que demain. **

**Vous ne verrez pas les filles aujourd'hui parce qu'elles ont pris leur vacances... Donc elle reviendrons dans leurs habituelles vacheries la semaine prochaine! **

**Disxlamer: Les perso ne sont pas à moi, et en plus Sakura n'a pas voulu me les offrir... c'est une menteuse, les Haruno sont sensé toujours tenir leurs promesses, c'est elle qui la dit!**

**Reviews:**

**Miyu-chan: En fait, l'aventure du matage de cul, c'est un truc qui nous est arrivé à moi et à une de mes copines, d'où le rapport dans la fic! merci pour ta review!**

**Sara: Euh... -.-' Désolée, c'est un personnage important de l'histoire, je doit le garder!**

**Reglisse-chan: à tu essayer le mode chibi 3000? tu verras qu'il est franchement éfficace! Merci pour ta review, en espérant que tu fasse de même pour celui là! **

**Silia: Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire... Pour l'histoire du matage intenpestif, comme dirais Sakura, on mate mais on touche pas!**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

**Les Zéroïnes de demain**

**Acte 3, scène 3: Flic et nouvelle alliée. **

_Temari discute avec Shikamaru, Sakura arrive._

SAKURA: Temari! Aboule! Je dois te parler de…

_Elle s'arrête, essoufflée devant eux. _

TEMARI: Sakura, je te présente Shikamaru.

SAKURA: _Les regardant tour à tour, _Shikamaru? Shikamaru comme dans Shika-maru? Ton flic?

_Temari rougit violement et plaque sa main sur la bouche de son amie qui se tient les côtes, dans un fou rire. Elles se chamaillent un instant. _

SAKURA: _Se reprenant, _Excusez moi… Je manque à tous mes principes… Sakura Haruno, enchantée.

_Elle lui tend la main, et il la serre. _

SHIKAMARU: Haruno? Ce nom me dit quelque chose… _Il réfléchit un instant, _Ce ne serait pas le nom de la magistrate qui s'est occupée de ton frère?

SAKURA: Non, vous devez faire erreur, je n'ai aucun lien avec cette femme.

_Shikamaru les regarde tour à tour, l'une rouge, l'autre un brin de colère dans la voix. _

SHIKAMARU: Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est réellement passé, et ça ne me regarde pas… Temari, je vais devoir y aller, j'avais juste un petit truc à faire, et c'est fait…

_Sakura, se reprenant soudain._

SAKURA: Au fait, tout à l'heure, tu discutais avec Sasuke…

SHIKAMARU: Oui, pourquoi? Tu t'entend bien avec lui?

SAKURA: _Rougissant violement, _On est délégué de classe… Et on se parle parfois… sans plus…

TEMARI: _Avec un clin d'œil, _Malheureusement…

SAKURA: _Entre ses dents, _Ta gueule!

_Shikamaru sourit. _

SHIKAMARU: Je vais vous laisser mesdemoiselles… Temari, si tu as l'occasion, tu sais que ma porte t'es toujours ouverte.

TEMARI: Je te remercie. Bye Shikamaru.

_Il salut les deux jeune filles de la main, et part. _

TEMARI: T'étais pas obligé de dire Mon flic!

SAKURA: Et toi t'étais pas obligée de parler de Malheureusement!

_Les deux jeunes fille se fusille du regard jusqu'au dortoir où les attende Hinata et Ino qui semble se disputer violement. _

HINATA: Tu ne peux décidément pas t'empêcher de casser les rêves des autres! T'as pas de cœur Ino, j'ai le droit d'espérer non?!

INO: Il y a espérer et se faire des châteaux en Espagne! Ne mélange pas tout s'il te plait, tu délires toute seule!

SAKURA: Oula! Calmos les furies, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

HINATA: Rien.

INO: Cette crétine pense avoir une chance avec Gaara. Je lui rappelais juste qu'ils avaient une grande différence d'âge!

_Sakura lève les yeux au ciel. _

SAKURA: Pff… Le sujet de la discussion étant totalement puérile et sans intérêt je propose que l'on passe à la suite, c'est-à-dire le prochain braquage qui aura tout de même lieu samedi.

_Elle ouvre son placard, tapote un instant dans le fond, puis finit par attraper un pochette en carton marron scotché au mur du fond._

SAKURA: J'ai fait deux/trois recherche, et j'ai remarqué, enfin, une micro faille dans leur système de sécurité. Mais c'est léger léger, et c'est sur la zone Sud. Il faut passer sur vingt mètres à moins de cinquante centimètre du sol.

TEMARI: Il suffit de faire à l'armée.

SAKURA: C'est trop long, on ne peux pas se permettre de mettre quinze plombe pour traverser un couloir, de plus, on devra le refaire au retour… Non, ce n'est pas possible, le mieux à faire, c'est encore que l'une de nous passe, déverrouille le système de sécu, et permette au autres d'entrer.

TEMARI: Qui est capable, de passer sur vingt mètre à moins de cinquante centimètre du sol, et en un temps record, et d'ensuite déverrouiller un système… C'est là la question…

SAKURA: Pour passer, je peux m'en charger, j'y arriverais.

HINATA: Comment?

SAKURA: Il existe un pas de danse qui permet ça. Il n'est pas particulièrement dure à maîtriser mais en ligne droite et sur vingt mètre, ça devient plus ardue.

INO: Et tu le maîtrise se pas de danse?

SAKURA: C'est la dessus que je m'entraîne depuis trois mois. Je le maîtrise à la perfection. Mais il me faudra un peu d'élan, et je ne suis toujours pas capable de déverrouiller un système de sécurité aussi complexe.

_Les Zéroïnes se regardent embêter. _

UNE VOIX: Moi je peux t'apprendre.

_Elles se tournent vers la voix. _

ZEROINES: Tenten!

_Tenten se tient dans l'embrasure de la porte. _

HINATA: De quoi veux-tu parler?

TENTEN: Ne faites pas les innocente, j'ai entendu toute votre conversations.

_Elles se regardent une fois de plus. Puis Sakura se lève. _

SAKURA: Très bien. _Ses amies la regardent effarées, _Si tu peux nous servir à quelque chose.

_Tenten sourit. _

TENTEN: Le système de sécurité de l'Etna est système dit au cube (J'invente complètement, tout le charibadi que je baragouine ne veut strictement rien dire!), il y des bornes sensible au sol, des rayons dans chaque couloirs transitoire, et des cameras de surveillance à chaque carrefour qui sont contrôlées 24h/24. Il n'y a aucun angle mort.

INO: En gros, c'est une mission suicidaire…

TENTEN: _Son sourire collé sur les lèvres, _Exactement. Cependant il y a Une faille! Une seule, qu'il vous faudra exploiter: Les présentoirs. À l'Etna, il se vente de par leur originalité qui fait que leur présentoir ne sont pas, comme dans beaucoup de bijouterie des bloques, mais des sortes de tables, sous lequel on peux se glisser et donc, se cacher. À se niveau là, les caméra ne peuvent pas voir.

HINATA: Et comment on fait pour arriver sous ces présentoirs?

TENTEN: C'est justement là le problème, il faut passer sous les rayons infra rouge, et suffisamment vite pour que les vigiles ne vous remarque pas.

SAKURA: ça insinues que si l'on veut entrer dans la bijouterie, il faut passer par le sol.

TENTEN: Exactement. Mais là encore ça se complique, parce que vous avez oublié les détecteur au sol.

TEMARI: Et merde!

TENTEN: Il faut réussir à entrer sans se faire repérer et déverrouiller les détecteurs… Et là, il faut arriver vers le haut, parce que la boite de contrôle se trouve au premier, juste à coté de la loge des vigiles.

SAKURA: Et tu es sur de réussir à déverrouiller ces système?

TENTEN: Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, mais il faut une bonne préparation…

SAKURA: Ça ne devrait pas être trop dur dans ces cas là : Hinata tu monteras au premier, pour le système des bornes au sol. Ensuite, moi, j'arriverais par en bas, et j'irais m'occupé de celui des lasers, ce qui devrait permettre à Temari et Ino de passer, et après, on pourrait faire comme d'habitudes, en passant pas la galerie souterraine.

INO: Et les vigiles?

SAKURA: J'y ait pensé aussi, et là-dessus, je compte sur ton sens de la provocation Ino, il y a une caméra qui donne sur l'entrée, à toi de détourner leur attention…

INO: Chef, oui chef! _Elle se met au garde à vous._

TENTEN: Et moi?

SAKURA: Tu as trois jours pour m'apprendre à désamorcer un système de sécurité par lasers… C'est dans tes cordes?

TENTEN: Pas à la perfection, il faudrait que nous puissions rester en ligne, histoire qu'au moindre pépin tu puisse me joindre…

SAKURA: Ça marche, je m'arrangerais pour avoir ça…

_Les jeunes filles s'entreregardèrent un instant._

SAKURA: Bon, on commence maintenant ou on attend le réveillon?

**Et voilà... Je vous annonce tout de suite, on s'approche de la fin, encore une ou deux scènes et c'est fini... Reviews?!**


	18. Chapter 18: Braquage

**Coucou les gens, zavez passé de bonne fêtes de fin d'année? **

**MWA: Salut Saki, t'as passé de bonnes fêtes?**

**SAKURA: T'es gentille, c'est louche...**

**MWA: Chuis contente parce que tu vas en bavé dans les provhain chapitre...**

**Disclamer: Les perso (que sakura n'a pas voulu m'offrir) ne sont pas à moi!**

**SAKURA: Tu nous mérite pas!**

**MWA: Va crever!**

Reveiws:

Aly-chan: ... Je sais pas... Les fans ne m'écoute pas trop tu sais... En plus tu t'es trop grillé... (SAKURA: C'est con... C'est pas à moi que ça arriverais, j'irais jamais dire à Sasuke que c'est moi la zéroïnes... MWA: Parles pas trop vite... ) Mais si tu t'en sort pas, tu me manqueras... Bonne année!

Miyu-chan: J'aime trop les films d'espionnage, donc je sais que les bornes au sol(charlie's angel), les rayons (charlie's angels), et les caméra (tte banque qui se respecte) existe, mais pour le reste il a suffit de trouver un nom... Je tire toute mes idées(surtout dans les zéroïnes) de ma vie de tout les jours... sinon, bonne lecture !

Silia: l y aura PEUT-ETRE du sasu/Saku avant la fin... enfin, ce sera bizarre... (SAKURA: Franchement, tu me vois dire à ce flic: Sasuke m'a envoyé paitre... Pff!) Bonne année!

Méo: Merci pour ta reviews!

**J'annonce tout de même qu'à la fin, il n'y aura plus beaucoup d'interrogation quant au statut de Sasuke... ce chapitre est un peu spéciale parce que on voit tout les pensée des perso... Bonne lecture!**

**Les Zéroïnes de demain**

**Acte 3, Scène 4: Braquage.**

_Il est minuit trente, quatre jeunes filles sautent de toit en toit. _

INO: J'aime pas quand on avance comme ça, je suis pas assez souple.

HINATA: _Narquoise, _On sait, t'es raide comme un balais…

INO: _Rouge, _Ta gueule!

SAKURA: Fermez là, on a besoin de toute l'attention requise. Vous savez toute ce que vous devez faire? _elles acquiescent, _Bien, dans ce cas là, dispersion!

_Les trois scène vont se passer en même temps._

_Hinata avance, ce glisse par une des fenêtres du dernier étage, et se faufile discrètement jusque derrière la loge des gardiens. Il y en a deux. Tout à coup, l'un lâche un juron, et sort en trombe de la loge. Le deuxième reste. C'est au tour de Hinata de lâcher un juron. Le gardien se retourne. Hinata a eut le temps de retirer son masque, et de se lâcher les cheveux, elle est répugnée de faire ça, mais elle n'a pas le choix, alors dans un grand effort de conscience, elle se crie: pour la mission. Elle fait son plus beau sourire au gardien, son plus charmeur aussi. L'homme un reste bouche bée. _

HINATA: Bonsoir…

LE GARDIEN: Qui… Qui êtes vous?

HINATA: On m'appelle l'ange, et ce soir, je suis là pour toi.

_Elle se rapproche sensuellement de lui, il ne peux plus détacher son regards de la jeune fille, elle a un réel pouvoir d'attraction, qui lui clou les yeux, et il se retrouve dans l'incapacité de faire quelque chose. Elle se met à cheval sur lui, approche sa bouche de son oreille et lui murmure:_

HINATA: Tu veux me faire plaisir?

_L'homme acquiescent silencieusement. _

HINATA: Tu vas de connecter le système de sécurité des bornes au sol… et quand ton collègue reviendra, tu ne lui diras rien… Tu ne voudrais pas avoir à me partager?

_Le gardien secoue la tête et obtempère. _

HINATA: Tu as été gentil, je reviendrais te voir demain, et peut-être même après… Si tu es sage…

_Elle se recule lentement et sort de la loge. Quelques secondes plus tard, son collègue revient, et le premier gardien ne dit rien. Hinata s'en va satisfaite. _

_Changement de décor._

_Ino s'est approchée de la caméra extérieure, et a commencé à faire l'andouille, tout d'abord, elle a secoué les seins d'un air qui se voulait aguicheur, puis ses tournée et à montrer ses fesses à l'assemblée. Dix secondes plus tard, le gardien était là._

GARDIEN: C'est pas fini ce cirque?! Mademoiselle, rentrez chez vous immédiatement!

INO: _Un air bourré, _Mais M'sieur… Vous savez, j'me sens seul… Vous voulez pas rester avec moi?! Je suis douée avec mes mains, je vous jure, je sais même faire les massage!

_Elle s'approche de lui, alors que celui-ci recule. Il sort une matraque._

INO: C'est excitant les grosse matraque… vous voulez pas me montrer vos prouesse avec?

_L'homme devient rouge de colère, et peut-être un peut de honte aussi._

GARDIEN: Mademoiselle, rentrez chez vous ou j'appelle mon collègue.

INO: Oh chic, une partie à trois!

_Elle lui saute littéralement dessus, et s'agrippe fermement à lui. L'homme se démène dans tout les sens, sans arriver à se défaire de la prise de la jeune fille. Puis soudain, après dix minutes de lutte acharnée, elle se détache de lui, lui fait un sourire et s'enfuit en courant. L'homme la regarde éberluée, et remonte dans la loge où son collègue l'attend. Ino le regarde satisfaite, et part rejoindre Hinata et Temari sur le toit._

_Changement de décor._

_Sakura arrive sous une des dalles de la salle principale. Elle la soulève légèrement se redresse, fait deux/trois assouplissement et se lance. Les pieds repliés sous le bassin, le dos au sol, la tête frôlant à peine le dallage, elle arrive en quelques secondes face au deuxième conteur de sécurité, se redresse souplement, et mets sa petite oreillette._

SAKURA: Tenten, tu m'entends?

TENTEN: Au poil. Décris moi ce que tu as devant.

SAKURA: Ouïe ouïe ouïe… Un amas de fils de toute les couleurs.

TENTEN: Tant mieux si il y a plein de couleur, y a-t-il un voyant lumineux en haut à droite?

SAKURA: Oui.

TENTEN: Tant mieux, il est vert?

SAKURA: Oui.

TENTEN: Niquel. Tu vas chercher trois fils, un noir, un rouge, un vert et jaune.

_Sakura farfouille un instant dans les circuits, puis sort les trois fils._

SAKURA: C'est fait.

TENTEN: Coupe le vert et jaune.

_Sakura sort une pince de sa poche et sectionne le fil._

SAKURA: C'est fait.

TENTEN: Maintenant à toi de jouer.

SAKURA: Je te demande pardon?

TENTEN: Les concepteurs de circuit électronique on l'esprit mal placé, certain utilise le rouge pour déclencher et le noir pour arrêter, pour d'autre, c'est le contraire. À toi de voir, fait le au feeling… Tu peux y arriver.

_Sakura hésite longuement. Elle essaye de se rappeler tout ce qu'elle a appris sur Norman Rockwell, le concepteur de ce circuit, il aimait les choses sombre, les couleurs vive étant synonymes d'horreur. Maintenant la question restait de savoir ce que représentait l'horreur pour lui, que l'alarme se déclenche ou non? Elle eut comme une illumination et sectionna le fil noir._

SAKURA: J'ai coupé le fil noir.

TENTEN: Quand tu seras rentrée, je te demanderais comment tu as fait.

SAKURA: Si tu veux.

_Elle décroche son écouteur, et attend ses amies qui la rejoigne un instant après. _

HINATA: C'est là que ça devient difficile. Il va falloir ne pas se faire repérer des gardiens, comment on fait?

TEMARI: J'ai peut-être une idée. Il suffit qu'ils ne nous voient pas, et donc il suffit de passer par sous les dalles.

_Les Zéroïnes acquiescent et alors qu'elles s'apprêtent à se séparer, Sakura s'arrête, et toute se retournent vers elle._

SAKURA: Les filles, si on s'en sort, faîtes moi penser à vous dire merci.

_Elles lui font un petit sourire._

INO: Quel crétine celle là alors, bien sur qu'on va s'en sortir!

_Les sourires s'agrandissent, et elle s'enfonce sous les dalles._

_Les trois scène vont se passer en même temps._

_Temari se glisse sous les dalles, ressort sous un présentoirs, perce un trou dans le fond, récolte les bijoux, le rebouche, et repart. Elle trouverais ça presque trop facile. Elle est habituée à faire ce genre de truc, quand elle était dans son gang, elle faisait des truc beaucoup plus dangereux. Elle a envie de rire. Dire que quand elle a quitté le CEF, elle avait juré à Gaara qu'elle ne referait pas de bêtise… Mais est-ce vraiment une bêtise? Après tout, c'est pour aider Sakura, et Sakura, c'est un peu comme une petite sœur… et c'est pas Gaara qui disait que la famille s'était sacrée? Elle pense aussi à Shikamaru, et se dit qu'il n'a pas totalement raison, quand on est à fond dans la délinquance, on a du mal à s'en sortir, parce que ça agit un peu comme une drogue sur l'organisme, on a toujours besoin de ces poussés d'adrénaline qui afflut dans le sang à chaque nouvelle bêtise. Mais Temari est heureuse, elle se sent bien à l'instant même, c'est le principale selon elle._

_Changement de décor:_

_Ino aussi avance sous les dalles, s'extirpe tant bien que mal de son trou, déboîte le fond, taxe les bijoux, et remet le fond. Sauf que pour elle, c'est plus dur, parce qu'elle n'est pas très souple, et que pour sortir d'un trou qui fait cinquante centimètre carré, faut l'être un minimum. Elle pense à sa blessure sur l'épaule, elle sait qu'elle garderas probablement un cicatrice à vie, mais quand elle sortiras, elle ira se faire tatouer quelque chose à la place. Elle fera comme Temari pour son tatouage, elle demandera à un type dans la rue de bien vouloir se faire passer pour son père, et elle ira avec lui. Et puis elle pense au professeur Lee, à ses beau yeux, à son magnifique petit cul, à ses slip kangourou… Quand elles auront finit les braquages, elle se promet de devenir une élève assidus, juste pour attirer son attention. Elle y arrivera, même si c'est dur d'être attentive pendant un cour d'SVT… _

_Changement de décor:_

_Hinata repense à son passé. Même si elle est trop fière pour se l'avouer, elle sait que ça ne la pas tant répugné que ça son petit numéro de charme avec le gardien tout à l'heure. Ça lui manque tout ces moments qu'elle passait avec ses amies à draguer dans le bus, ou au collège. Mais elle s'était forgée une sale réputation. Elle décide qu'après le dernier braquage, elle autorisera les garçons à s'approcher d'elle, mais en douceur, elle se lâchera plus souvent les cheveux, elle sourira un peut plus aussi, et qui sait, peut-être que Gaara finira par s'intéresser à elle. Elle sait qu'elle ne le laisse pas indifférent, il suffit juste d'attendre un peu. Et hop, elle se re glisse sous une dalle, avance sur deux mètres, ressort, déboîte le fond du présentoir attrape les bijoux, et repart. _

_Changement de décor:_

_Sakura en ultra concentrée. Elle sait pertinemment qu'après ce braquage, elle devra tout raconter à ses amies. Tout, depuis le début, mais elle aura du mal, parce que quoi qu'on en dise, elle sait que de les avoir entraînées là-dedans, c'est mal. Et puis il y a Sasuke. Elle sait pour lui, elle sait pourquoi il a du refuser de sortir avec elle, elle la vu une fois à la télévision, elle ne sait plus pour quel grand événement, il portait des lunettes noirs, et un costume, et il était coiffé différemment aussi, mais pour une fille passionnée de dessin, et qui a passé deux ans à détailler tout ses moindre fais et geste, le reconnaître n'a pas été trop dur. Elle sait que Sasuke ne doit se lier à personne, parce qu'il est là pour elles, même si il ne sait pas exactement qui Elles désigne. Car malgré tout les efforts qu'il a fait pour le cacher, Sakura sait que Sasuke est Ambu infiltré. _

**Alors? Reveiws? Le prochain chapitre sera plus court!**


	19. Chapter 19: Fin du début Début de la fin

**Coucou les gens... Vous remarquerez que ce chapitre est plus court que les autres, vous remarquerez aussi que j'ai mis une petite chanson à la fin... Saurez vous la reconnaitre?**

**SAKURA: Tu nous emmerde avec tes défi à la con, et pis franchement, on peut pas descendre plus bas que ça... Sasu est Ambu, je suis une voleuse, notre amour est impossible... qu'est-ce que tu veux encore nous faire!**

**MWA: Niarf! Tu vas voir!**

**Disclamer: Les perso ne sont pas à moi!**

**Reviews:**

**Sara: J'espère aussi que tu comprenderas mieux ce chapitre... si tu comprend pas, envoie tes questions par reviews, je me ferais un plaisir d'y répondre!**

**ti-biscuit: Merci pour ta review, voilà la suite!**

**Aly-chan: Pleure pas... Si tu veux je t'écrirais une fic rien que pour toi... et même que dedans tu seras avec Itachi... Si tu veux bien sur... alors pleure pas! ( tu remarque que le mode chibi 2.0 est plutot efficace dans le genre!)**

**Silia: C'est vrai? T'y avais pas pensé?! Quand ma meilleure amie la lut, elle m'a dit que c'était gros comme un bateau! M'enfin, contente d'avoir su preserver un minimum l'effet de surprise! **

**Meo: vala! Les grande explications ne seront pas aussi extraordinaire! **

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

**Les Zéroïnes de demain. **

**Acte 3, scène 5: La fin du début? Ou le début de la fin?**

_Car malgré tout les efforts qu'il a fait pour le cacher, Sakura sait que Sasuke est Anbu infiltré. Au début elle doutait un peu. C'est normale en sens, comment un adolescent d'à peine quinze ans peut devenir Anbu? Sauf que pour cette mission là, ils avaient besoin d'enfant, intelligent, apprécié, qui serait au contact d'autres enfants, pour les trouver. Elles, ce sont les Zéroïnes, six moix qu'elle travaille sur ce projet, de braquage, depuis le début du mois de Janvier. Mais en fait, elle y pense depuis longtemps, parce qu'elle a promis, et qu'une Haruno ne revient jamais sur sa parole. _

_Retour au mode normal. _

_Elles ont finit, elle se sont rejoint dans le hall, la où il n'y a pas de caméra, pas de détecteur, rien. Sauf qu'il y a quelques choses d'étrange, Temari en est presque sur, elle a entendu un bruit. _

TEMARI: Je suis sur d'avoir entendu quelque chose.

_Sakura fait un sourire triste, c'est peut-être celui là, le n° 13, bien sur elle n'a pas treize sourire en réserve, mais ses amies l'on surnommé comme ça, parce que quand elle le fait, il y a une mauvaise nouvelle qui se profile à l'horizon. Alors comme le chiffre, elles ont surnommé ce sourire, celui qui porte malheur. _

SAKURA: C'est les Anbu.

_Ses amies la regarde éberluée. _

INO: Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, qu'est-ce qu'on a fait de travers?

SAKURA: C'est pas de votre faute, il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour.

_Elle sort une sorte de pochette de sa poche, Temari sait très bien ce que c'est._

TEMARI: Il est hors de question qu'on parte sans toi, et puis regarde, c'est carrément suicidaire, à quatre déjà c'est dur, mais seule, tu n'y arriveras jamais.

HINATA: Je comprends pas tout là…

TEMARI: …

SAKURA: _La coupant, _Je vais jeter cette pochette de gaz aveuglant, et pendant que la fumée se dissiperas, vous filerez en douce, je n'ai pas envie de vous mêler à ça. Je pourrais me débrouiller, j'ai de la ressource.

HINATA: Temi a raison, il est hors de question qu'on te laisse.

SAKURA: Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'avais tout prévue! J'ai déjà repéré une sortie pour moi, je vous rejoindrais plus loin, plus tard! Je vous le promet!

_Elle leur fait le n° 5, et même si elles se doutent qu'il cache un n° 13, elle ne peuvent s'empêcher de la croire, car quand elle promet, Sakura fait toujours. Alors les jeunes filles se préparent à l'attaque des Anbu, En rond, parce que Temari dit qu'il faut protéger le dos, et qu'il en vient de partout. Elles savent qu'ils surveillent même les souterrains. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut elles savent qu'elles sont encerclée, mais ils ne les ont pas encore vu, parce qu'arrivé comme ça, ça soulève beaucoup de poussière. Sakura jette la poche au sol, et une fumée blanchâtre s'élève. _

SAKURA: _Elle hurle, _à Terre!

_Temari, Ino et Hinata savent que c'est le signal, alors elles partent, se faufilent entre les jambes, retirent leur tenues de combat, en dessous il y a leur tenues habituelle, et sortent, ni vue ni connue, il y a un tel remue ménage dehors, et à l'intérieur, que personne ne prête attention à elles, et elles se faufilent entre les ruelles. _

_Sakura saute, s'accroche à la rambarde de l'étage supérieur, et y grimpe, elle utilise sa chaîne pour envoyer valser tout les Anbu présent à cet étage. Sa chaîne est en argent, tranchante, si elle est bien maniée, elle peut servir à attacher. C'est comme ça que Sakura s'en sert, elle envoie un bout de la chaîne sur un Anbu, qui s'entoure autour de son corps sans qu'il comprenne ce qu'il s'est passé, tire un bon coup sec, et les envoie promener par dessus la rambarde. _

_En bas il y a du grabuge, les force de l'ordre ne pensait pas qu'elle utiliserait ce moyens là, alors ils sont pris au dépourvue, pire, ils ont en train de se tirer dessus, sans en avoirs conscience. Sakura lance une mini bombe par-dessus bord, elle ne blessera personne, ou très peu, mais elle lui donnera un peu plus de temps, parce qu'elle sait qu'avant de disparaître, elle doit le mettre au courant._

_Si Sakura a toujours aimé l'art, c'est parce que c'est de famille, mais pour la techno, la physique et la chimie, c'est parce qu'elle sait qu'on peut y apprendre plein de chose, comme fabriquer une bombe, aveuglante, flambante, destructrice, tout y est, et c'est pratique. _

_Elle s'arrête et regarde devant elle. Elle est dos à la rambarde, et face à elle, il y a un jeune garçon. _

SAKURA: Bonsoir… Sasuke

_Sasuke la regarde surpris, il ne la reconnaît pas, elle a les cheveux attaché en un chignon séré, et porte un cagoule sur le visage. Cagoule qu'elle est en train de retirer d'ailleurs._

SASUKE: _Il la regarde éberlué, _Sakura?!

SAKURA: _Le n° 13 sur les lèvres, _Comment vas-tu? Je suis sur que tu es surpris de me voir.

SASUKE: Rends toi. Les juges seront plus clément.

SAKURA: Non.

SASUKE: Pourquoi?

SAKURA: J'ai encore des choses à faire. Et puis, tout ces bijoux, il faut bien les revendre non?

SASUKE: C'était vous?

SAKURA: Simplement moi… J'ai revendu le tout à la mafia, au marché noir… Des trucs comme ça… Et les deux tiers de l'argent est actuellement sur le compte des orphelins sans frontière, et le tiers restant, il est sur mon compte, quelque part.

SASUKE: Rends toi Sakura, s'il te plait.

_Elle éclate d'un rire cristallin._

SAKURA: Je suis désolée Sasuke, mais cette fois ci je ne pourrais pas accéder à ta demande.

_Elle s'approche de lui d'un pas aérien, et dépose ses lèvres sur les siennes, un simple baisé, doux, chaste, mais aussi traître. Elle sait qu'il ne peut pas résister, alors elle en profite, et elle attache discrètement sa chaîne, sur le poignet du jeune garçon. Elle se détache de lui, lui fait Son sourire, celui qu'elle lui réserve, et alors que d'une main, elle lâche l'objet qu'elle tenait, de l'autre, elle lance sa chaîne vers le grand lustres en cristal. _

SAKURA: Je t'aime Sasuke.

_Et Sasuke est emporté par la chaîne, et se retrouve suspendus au lustres, alors qu'une bombe explose, au pied de Sakura. Une flambante. Tout s'enflamme autour d'elle, les anti-incendie s'enclenche, mais le feu est trop important, Sakura suffoque, puis s'écroule au sol, inanimé, dans une position fœtale, ces cheveux qui on prie l'eau étalé sur tout son corps, comme une barrière entre les flammes et elles. _

_Elle a une dernière pensé pour sa mère et ses amies, elle ne pourra pas tenir ses promesses. Dommage. Curieusement elle n'a pas chaud, il y a pourtant des flammes si grande. Sakura a froid, trop froid. _

**Fin des Zéroïnes. **

_Est-ce la fin du début, ou le début de la fin? _

_Non, attendez encore un peu, _

_Sakura à les larmes au yeux,_

_Non, ne faîtes pas la fin, _

_Sakura à du chagrin,_

_Elle attend le prince charmant,_

_elle attend le prince de sang,_

_qui viendras un jour, la délivrer, _

_la sauver,_

_Elle voudrais pour la première fois, _

_dire je t'aime à quelqu'un d'autres, qu'elle même... _

**Qu'avez-vous pensez de ma tite chanson? Et de la fin de l'hirtoire? Pas trop deçu? **

**SAKURA: Tu... Tu as osé... Me tuer... Monstre!!!**

**MWA: Vi... ça fait plus spéctzculaire!**

**INO: Mais tu vas nous faire une suite n'est-ce pas?**

**MWA: ...**

**HINATA: ça veut dire quoi "..." Tu avais promis de nous caser avant la fin!**

**MWA: Et Sakura m'avait promis de m'offrire les perso pour noël... On peux pas toujours faire ce qu'on veut dans la vie! à bientot cher lecteur... Reveiws? **

**TEMARI: Les menaces de mort sont autorisée!**


	20. épilogue 1

**Alors? Je vous ait fait peur n'est ce pas? Avouer... rien qu'un tout petit peu...**

**SAKURA: Moi même, quand j'ai vu que j'allais mourir et que je ne finirais pas ma vie avec Sasuke j'ai cru...**

**MWA: Mais je suis gentil, alors je vous ait préparé une pitite surprise... **

**Disclamer: Sakura étant morte, on peut dire que le corps n'appartient plus à grand monde, pour les autres, c'est à Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Reviews:**

**Tsume: Ma Tsume, comme tu m'as manqué... J'ai cru que tu t'étais fait pincer à aller sur internet illégalement... Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'allais pas vous laissez en plan... (SASUKE: Moi j'aimerais savoir ce que tu me reproche, pourquoi je devrais mourir à la place de l'autre bonbon? C'est moi le gentil dans l'histoire... MWA: Oui, mais comme t'as été méchante avec Saki, les lectrices t'en veulent... SASUKE: TT.TT)**

**Méo: Pas vraiment un suite, pas vraiment un épilogue... une vraie fin diront nous... une fin surprenante en tout cas... Merci pour ta review!**

**Miyu-san: Je crois que tu n'es pas la seule à qui j'ai désroché quelques larmes dans ce châpitre... ça me flatte... Et mon imagination est également ravie! Merci pour ta reveiw! **

**Sara: Plure pas, La voilà ta suite! **

**Aly-chan: Ce n'est tout de même pas comme si tu ne connaissais pas la fin... quoique, c'est vrai qjue tu la connais pas entirement... Merci de continuer à reviewer... **

**Silia: Pour la chanson tu t'es encore plantée... C'est "la fin" de Emilie jolie... Mais c'est pas grave... Merci pour ta review. **

**Que je vous explique en quoi consiste la fin, la mort de Sakura n'était qu'une étape pour que le comportement infantile de mes zéroïnes cesse, dans les épilogue qui vont suivre (il y en aura un par zéroïnes), je vais raconter leur vie, après, tout les trois mois environ. On commence avec Temi. **

**TEMARI: J'ai vraiment cru qu'on ne serait pas caser avant la fin... **

**MWA: Je tiens toujours mes promesse... **

**Épilogue 1: Temari**

_Trois mois après le braquage:_

_Temari attend devant le commissariat._

UNE VOIX: Oh! Temari, que fais-tu là?!

_La jeune fille se retourne._

TEMARI: _Un sourire triste, _Salut Shikamaru…

_Le policier s'approche d'elle, il ne porte pas son uniforme._

SHIKAMARU: Oula, ça va pas fort toi… Je suppose que tu as besoin de parler…

TEMARI: Tu as compris…

SHIKAMARU: Justement, j'ai terminé… On va se faire une ballade?

TEMARI: Excellente idée.

_Ils avancent un peu, et arrivent jusqu'à un parc, où il marche entre les enfants qui gesticulent dans tout les sens. _

SHIKAMARU: Que se passe-t-il?

TEMARI: Tu te souviens de Sakura? Tu sais la fille un peu fofolle, qui était venue me voir quand tu étais passé au collège…

SHIKAMARU: Une rose un peu hystérique qui portais le même nom de famille que la magistrate et qui apparemment ne supportait pas qu'on fasse le rapprochement?

TEMARI: Celle là même… Et bien il se trouve que c'était bien la fille de la magistrate… Mais elle a eut un différent avec cette dernière, et elle ne voulait plus en parler…

SHIKAMARU: _Les sourcils froncé, _Et alors que lui arrive-t-il?

TEMARI: Elle a disparut depuis trois mois… Tu en as peut-être entendu parler…

SHIKAMARU: Sakura Haruno, c'est ça? Bien sur que j'en ait entendu parler… On s'est aperçue qu'elle avait fugué le soir du grand braquage de l'Etna? C'est ça?

TEMARI: _Les yeux baissé, _C'est ça…

SHIKAMARU: Tu ne me cacherais pas autre chose Temi?

_Elle rougit et ne répond rien. _

SHIKAMARU: Temari…

TEMARI: Il se trouve que… C'est deux évènements sont plus ou moins liés…

_Ils sont arrivé en bordure de forêt, et Shikamaru s'arrête. _

SHIKAMARU: C'est-à-dire?

TEMARI: C'était Sakura qui… Qui menait ces braquage… Et la… Chose dont elle voulait me parler le jour où l'on ta rencontrer… c'était pour celui de l'Etna…

_Shikamaru fronça un peu plus les yeux. _

SHIKAMARU: _La voix un peu plus élevée, _Tu te moque de moi?!

TEMARI: _Une première larme coulant sur sa joue, _Non. Les fameuses ''Zéroïnes'' c'était nous.

_Shikamaru écarquille les yeux, puis se tournant comme pour partir dans l'autre sens…_

SHIKAMARU: Je ne veux pas en entendre plus… Tu m'avais dit que tu arrêterais les bêtises… Je ne veux pas savoir, si tu as besoin de t'alléger la conscience, rends toi, mais officiellement… Et ne mêle plus à c'est affaire.

_Il fait quelques pas, et soudain Temari crie…_

TEMARI: Tu n'est qu'un sale menteur! Tu m'avais juré que tu serais toujours là pour me soutenir quand j'aurais de problème! Tu sais pas ce que c'est toi! Cette sensation enivrante qu'on ressent quand on fait quelque chose d'illégale! Tu oses me juger, alors que tout ce que tu connais c'est tes petits délinquants des quartiers chaud!

_Shikamaru se tourne en fureur. _

SHIKAMARU: Et toi?! Tu t'es vu?! T'es encore qu'une gamine, et tu gâches ta vie à faire des conneries! T'as été chef de gang pour te défouler! Et maintenant tu as braqué pour quoi?! Oui je t'avais promis de te soutenir, mais en contrepartie, toi, tu m'avais promis d'arrêter les conneries! Donc je ne suis pas le seul en tord!

_Temari à sécher son unique larme._

TEMARI: _D'un ton froid, _C'était pas pour moi! J'ai proposé mon aide à une amie, à une sœur de cœur, parce qu'elle avait besoin de moi… Tu aurais du la voir ce soir là, ça faisait deux semaines qu'elle était parties de chez sa mère, et elle était assise, dans un coin de la pièce, elle paraissait si petite, elle avait les yeux tellement malheureux… Même toi tu aurais craqué… J'avais qu'une envie c'était de ne plus jamais la revoir dans cet état là. Elle paraissait détruite. Alors oui tu peux la ramener avec tes belles paroles, mais j'ai essayé de soutenir une amie lorsqu'elle était au plus bas… Chose que toi tu ne fait pas… Excuse moi d'avoir espérer trouver une oreille attentive et réconfortante en toi… Je ne recommencerais pas, rassure toi…

_Elle se tourna et s'enfonça un peu plus dans les bois. _

UNE VOIX: **Temari! Reviens! C'est dangereux! Il commence à faire nuit! Temari! **

_Il courre après elle, et elle courre également, en espérant qu'il ne la rattrape pas. _

_Il finit par la rattraper. _

SHIKAMARU: Temari! Arrête toi!

_Elle lui tourne le dos._

TEMARI: Va crever! J'croyais que tu voulais plus être mêler à ma vie?!

SHIKAMARU: Tu sais bien que j'ai dit ça sur le coup de la colère… Je tiens à toi Temari… et c'est pour ça que ça m'énerve… parce que ce que tu fais, c'est mal, et c'est risqué pour toi… Je suis juste inquiet Temari…

_Elle se tourne vers lui, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues._

TEMARI: Serre moi dans tes bras.

_Le policier la regarde un instant déstabilisé, puis il tend les bras vers elle, et l'attire contre lui. _

TEMARI: _En larme, _Tu sais… Moi… J'ai fais ça pour Sakura… Parce qu'elle avait une promesse à tenir, et elle a dit… une Haruno tient toujours ses promesse… Moi je voulais juste l'aider… Et puis… Finalement, elle m'a menti elle aussi… Tu sais… ce jour là… pendant le braquage… Elle nous a promis qu'elle avait une autre sortie… c'est pour ça qu'on est partie… On… On laisse jamais une amie seule quand elle a des problèmes… Mais là… Elle a pas pu tenir sa promesse de nous rejoindre plus tard… ça fait trois mois!

_Elle continu à pleurer. _

SHIKAMARU: Là, là, c'est fini… arrêtes de pleurer Temari, je t'en prie… ça me fait mal quand tu pleures…

_Shikamaru relève la tête de la jeune fille vers lui et sèche ses larmes de ses index. _

TEMARI: Tu ne me laisseras pas, hein… Tu ne m'abandonneras jamais… Parce que si toi aussi tu meurs, alors moi aussi je mourais…

_Shikamaru l'écarte un peu de lui, et la regarde perdu. _

TEMARI: Je ne sais pas trop ce que je ressent, je ne sais pas si c'est cela qu'on appelle de l'amour, ou bien si c'est une sorte de reconnaissance… mais une chose est sûr, quand tu es là, je me sens tout bizarre à l'intérieur… Je me fiche pas mal de savoir ce que tu ressens pour moi, mais je te demande une chose, ne me laisse pas…

_Shikamaru la regarde longuement, les mains toujours sur ses épaules. Elle le fixent dans les yeux, sans ciller. _

SHIKAMARU: Tu ne peux pas me dire ça comme ça, tu ne peux pas me faire croire que tu te fiche pas mal de ce que je ressent… Ce serait mentir, comme tu essaies de mentir en me disant que tu n'es pas sure de ce que tu éprouves…

_Temari a un sourire triste._

TEMARI: Tu me connais décidément trop bien, va falloir que je songe à te faire descendre… Tu as raison, je te ment, en te disant que je me fiche de ce que tu veux, pour toi, pour moi… Mais je ne te forcerais à rien… Je sais qu'il ne faut pas que je te brusque… Je ne te demande pas de me donner de réponse, juste de garder l'idée dans un coin de ta tête, et si elle venait à vouloir se manifester, alors la laisser te gagner… Je n'en demande pas plus… Je sais que tu ne peux pas m'en donner plus… du moins pas maintenant…

_Elle se détache de lui, le contourne, et fait quelques pas._

SHIKAMARU: Temi… Moi aussi je ressent quelque chose, c'est fort, c'est profond, et ça ne demande qu'à sortir… Mais dans l'histoire, c'est moi l'adulte, je suis responsable, et en plus je représente l'autorité… Je sais que tu fais des efforts, que tu prends sur toi, et tu as raison, il me faut du temps, et toi, il faut que tu attendes un peu, d'être majeur, ou au moins… quelques mois… dans quelques mois, tu auras seize ans, tu seras responsable sexuellement, et alors, moi, je reverrais mes principes de ne pas sortir avec une mineure…

_La jeune fille se retourne et le regarde d'un air coquin…_

TEMARI: Le fait qu'on ne sorte pas ensemble, n'empêche que le fait que je n'ai pas le droit de t'embrasser? Mais ça ne nous empêche pas de nous voir, de nous téléphoner… de s'envoyer des SMS… D'être proche. Tu ne crois pas?

_Le policier sourit._

SHIKAMARU: Tu as toujours su tourner les choses à ton avantage…

TEMARI: _s'approchant, _Le fait de ne pas sortir ensemble ne m'empêche pas de faire… _Elle l'embrasse sur la joue, _ça…

SHIKAMARU: Moi, techniquement, je n'aurais pas le droit de faire… _Il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes, et l'embrasse, _ça… Mais je le fait quand même… Prends ça comme une promesse…

TEMARI: Une promesse? Tu tiens toujours tes promesses?

SHIKAMARU: Si je ne tiens pas celle là… alors que je sois foudroyé sur place.

_Elle sourit, et repart vers la sortie du bois, le laissant seul. _

SHIKAMARU: Temi? Tu vas où.

TEMARI: Je rentre… Ma maman m'a toujours dit qu'il ne fallait jamais resté dans les bois avec des monsieur bizarre… surtout si il fait nuit…

_Il reste sur place, indécis._

TEMARI: _Se tournant légèrement, _Bon alors tu viens?

_Il part à sa suite._

**TEMARI: Trooooop bien! **

**MWA: Merci... Et en voilà une de caser... Quand avez vous pensé? **

**SAKURA: Je suis toujours morte... **

**MWA: Ah... Oui... Reveiws?**


	21. épilogue 2

**Kikoo! Comment ça va?!!! Moi...**

**SAKURA: On sait, toi ça va super bien...**

**MWA: Vi, Parce que demain, c'est mon anniv'! (n'oubliez pas, sinon vous êtes privé de fic! lol, je plaisante!)**

**SAKURA: En attendant, moi, je suis toujours morte... **

**MWA: Vi! **

**Disclamer: Les perso sont à un monsieur qui vit trèèèèèèès loin! Donc même si je dis qu'ils sont à moi, c'est pas grave! **

**Reveiws: Yataaa! J'ai dépassé les 100 reveiws! J'suis plus contente qu'un pokémon! **

**CyTHe: Tu veux que je fasse un strip?! ou un streep? Parce que c'est pas pareil! ' merci pour tes reveiws! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise!**

**Sara: Gaara c'est pas pour toute suite... et Sasuke, c'est encore pire! Desolée! merci pour ta review!**

**Silia: Faire réssucité Saki? (MWA: T'entend ça Saki, il y a Silia qui veut que tu ressucite! SAKURA: Cool! MWA: J'ai pas dit que j'allais le faire! SAKURA: Pas cool...) Merci pour ta reveiw, et bonne chance pour tes examens!**

**Miyu-san: Et non, elle est toujours morte! Sinon, merci pour ta review!**

**Tsume: Je sais pas ce que tu as contre Sasuke? Il est gentil... (MWA: Sakura ne me regarde pas comme ça... SAKURA: Si tu me fait pas réssucité, sa gentillesse profitera à quelqu'un d'autre!) Mais c'est pas grave! Merci pour ta review... Quant à Sasuke, je pense qu'il souffre effectivement! **

**Réglisse-chan: l'épilogue des épilogue fait à peine une page et demi, et il est incompréhensible si t'as pas lu le reste! ' merci pour ta reveiw! (je remarque que tu as abandonner ton pseudo d'Aly-chan, c'est parce que t'es plus en danger de mort?)**

**Méo: C'est Ino... Et c'est pas mignon ce cou là... c'est pas romantique disons... merci pour ta review!**

**Vala! épilogue d'Ino... **

**Épilogue 2: Ino. **

_Six mois après le braquage. _

_Ino fait ses devoirs au CDI du lycée. _

UNE VOIX: Tu travailles encore Ino? Tu vas te tuer à force.

_La jeune fille leva les yeux vers la personne._

INO: Bonjour professeur Lee.

LEE: Allez fais une pause, je voulais te montrer ma dernière trouvaille, c'est pour le cours de cette après-midi avec mes sixièmes.

_Ino rangea ses notes de cours, se leva et suivit son professeur._

INO: Qu'est-ce que vous leur avez ramené? Ne dîtes rien, et laissez moi devinez… Des cloportes? Des cafards?

_Son professeur faisait non de la tête. _

INO: Rassurez moi, c'est pas des araignées tout de même?!

_Le professeur éclate de rire. _

LEE: Tu n'y es pas du tout! Je leur ait ramené des poisson empaillé.

WALLY: Qui es le fou qui a bien pu ordonner de faire empailler ses poissons rouge?!

_Le professeur se remit à rire, mais cette fois la jeune fille joignit son rire au sien. _

_Ils avancent dans le couloir jusqu'à la salle de science._

LEE: Suis moi.

_Elle avance à sa suite, et écarquille les yeux d'émerveillement, il y a des poissons au mille couleur suspendus tout autour. _

INO: C'est magnifique…

_Le professeur sourit._

LEE: Tu vois, finalement, le fou, il a eu une bonne idée… J'ai été les chercher au grand aquarium… Il en ont une salle remplie.

_Ino a un sourire._

INO: J'aurais aimé t'avoir comme professeur, avec des cours comme ça, j'aurais pris du plaisir à venir.

_Il se regarde un instant en souriant, puis, rougissante, elle regarde sa montre. _

INO: _s'exclame, _Il est déjà cette heure là?! Je dois y aller, j'ai rendez vous avec Tenten… On doit aller chercher Hinata et Temari.

_Le professeur sourit encore, les joues toujours un peu rouge. _

LEE: Et bien vas-y! Et passe leur le bonjour… Je me souviens que Hinata était une bonne élève.

INO: _Elle part en courant, tout en lui criant, _Si vous êtes intéressé par les bonnes élèves, alors je vais devenir encore meilleur!

_Il a sourire. _

LEE: Si seulement c'était vrai…

_Ino court à travers les couloirs, et arrive finalement devant la salle de cours de Tenten qui semble l'attendre._

INO: Tu as réussi l'infaisable. Me faire courir au Lycée… Depuis la sixième la prof d'EPS essaie… Elle n'avait jamais réussi.

TENTEN: Si tu avais n'avais pas tenté de noyer ton portable une fois de plus, ça ne serait pas arriver!

INO: Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ma mère ne veut pas m'en racheter un…

TENTEN: C'est vrai… Celui que t'as à acheté ton père l'an dernier qui était le dernier cri, n'est plus assez bien pour son altesse.

INO: _Faisant mine de pleurer, _Snif, je n'ai plus aucun moyen de pression sur lui… Snif… et il en profite pour me le faire payer… Snif…

TENTEN: _Un grand sourire sur les lèvres, _Attend qu'il se trouve une autre maîtresse.

_Elles éclatent de rire._

INO: J'en ai marre de marcher quinze plombes pour aller chercher les deux autres gogol…

UN VOIX: Les deux autres gogol t'emmerde Ino…

INO:_ Un grand sourire hypocrite sur les lèvres, _Hinata, ma chérie, comment vas-tu?! Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué…

TEMARI: C'est ça, rattrape toi…

INO: Toi, je ne t'ai pas causer!

_Temari se met en position de défense._

TEMARI: Tu veux te battre?!

INO: Quand tu veux princesse!

_Une bataille enragée s'engage alors que les deux autres continue d'avancer._

HINATA: Sans Sakura, la fête d'Halloween va être bizarre.

TENTEN: Elle nous manque à toutes… Même moi qui ne la connaissais presque pas…c'est dur.

HINATA: C'était notre petite sœur…

TENTEN: Elle manque à Sasuke. Depuis… Enfin tu sais… Il n'est plus comme avant…

HINATA: Il s'est passé quelque chose… Peut-être que finalement il regrette… Mais c'est trop tard…

TEMARI: Kyaaaaaaa! Les filles! Je viens de recevoir un texto de Shikamaru! Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! J'suis trop heureuse!

_Toutes ses amies se regroupe autour d'elle._

INO: Allez lis nous tous ma cochonne!

TEMARI: Nan. C'est privé!

_Elles avancent encore un peu pour finalement arriver devant une grande maison. _

LA PORTE: Ding dong…

_Les jeunes filles attendent un instant puis quelqu'un vient leur ouvrir. _

LA PERSONNE: Bonjour Mesdemoiselles…

HINATA: Bonjour Mme Haruno… On voulait savoir si vous aviez eut des nouvelles…

_La femme baisse les yeux. _

MME HARUNO: Je suis désolée… Elle a disparut, et les autorités n'ont toujours pas de nouvelle… Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, le jour où j'en aurais, vous serez les premières avertie…

LES FILLES: _En chœur, _Merci Madame.

_Elles repartent. _

INO: Comment ça se fait que les ''autorités'' n'aient aucune nouvelle?! C'est fou ça tout de même! À croire qu'elle s'est volatilisée!

TEMARI: Ino… C'est Sakura… elle peut très bien être en train de se planquer quelque part…

INO: Franchement Temi, tu y crois toi?! Elle est morte! Voila ce que vous n'arriver pas à vous avouer depuis des mois! Elle a crever! Elle nous a menée en bateau en nous disant qu'elle avait une autre sortie! La vérité, c'est qu'elle a essayer de nous virer! Et elle a parfaitement réussi! Vous vous rendez compte?! C'était la plus jeune, la plus gamine! Et c'est elle qui s'est sacrifiée! Comment arrivez-vous encore à vous regarder dans un miroir?!

_Elle ne les laisse pas répliquer, et s'en va, les mains dans les poches. _

_Elle avance, et s'en rendre compte, elle est devant le lycée. _

INO: _à elle-même, _Et merde… Pourquoi je fini toujours par revenir ici?

UNE VOIX: Ino? Que fais-tu ici? Tu n'étais pas sensée avoir rendez-vous avec tes amies?

_Ino se tourne. _

INO: Si. Mais… Je me suis disputée avec elles… alors je suis partie… et je ne sais pas exactement comment, je me suis retrouvée ici. Et vous professeur? Vous venez de terminer.

_Son professeur la regarde un instant. _

LEE: Je viens de finir, mais si tu veux en parler, je te propose d'aller nous prendre un chaud dans le bar d'à coté. On n'est en Novembre, il fait froid.

_Elle le regarde, puis dans un sourire. _

INO: Si c'est vous qui payer… Il n'y a pas de problème!

_Le professeur souffla puis sourit à son tour. _

INO: Vous savez notre autre amie, Sakura, je ne sais pas si vous vous en souvenez… une rose avec de long cheveux…

LEE: Oui, je crois que je vois vaguement de qui tu parles… celle qui as disparu?

INO: Celle la même… Vous savez, tout les vendredi, on à coutume d'aller voir sa mère pour savoir si elle a des nouvelles… tout les vendredi depuis la rentré… Et aujourd'hui encore, on y est aller…

LEE: Et alors?

INO: _La voix tremblante, _Les… filles… n'arrivent pas à se faire à l'idée que… Qu'elle est sûrement morte… Et elle continu de rêver…

LEE: Et… C'est mal?

INO: Non… Mais elle se font mal, chaque Vendredi, elles y vont pleine d'espoir… et chaque Vendredi, elle déprime toujours un peu plus… Moi aussi elle me manque, mais, j'essaie d'aller de l'avant… D'oublier…

_Ils sont arriver au café, il entre et s'installe._

LEE: Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit bon d'oublier… Certes ce n'est pas bien de trop s'accrocher, mais, ne crois-tu pas qu'il vaudrait mieux, au lieu d'oublier, de passer par-dessus, de mettre dans un coin de sa tête, en se disant, qu'il faut faire attention, et qu'on est tous mortel…

INO: _Un sourire triste sur les lèvres, _Vous parlez comme elle… Vous savez, elle était la plus jeune du groupe, et pourtant, quand elle était sérieuse, elle pensait comme une adulte, avec modération, et calme.

_Ils boivent leur boisson en silence. Puis Ino se lève, fait un sourire à son professeur._

INO: Vous savez, c'est dommage que vous soyez professeur… Parce que c'est gens là son trop à cheval sur l'étique… Si vous aviez été une personne normale, et moi pas une simple lycéenne… Alors ça ferait longtemps, que je vous aurais embrassé, et qu'on se verrait régulièrement et pas simplement parce que je me serais disputée avec mes amies… Je vous aime professeur…

_Et elle sortit. _

_Le professeur reste un instant interdit puis finalement, paye en vitesse et sort du café._

_Il voit Ino qui tourna au coin de la rue, lui court après. _

LEE: Ino!

_Il l'attrape par le bras, et elle se retourne. _

LEE: Tu as raison, je suis ton professeur, et je ne peux pas me le permettre… mais quand tu auras passé ton bac… Si tu veux encore de moi, alors je t'attendrais…

_Elle le regarda les yeux écarquillés. _

INO: Bien, alors à dans trois ans…

_Ils se sourient, elle se met sur la pointe des pieds, et lui dépose un chaste baiser sur les lèvres. _

**INO: ça me ressemble... J'aime assez...**

**SAKURA: _en pleure, _Je suis toujours mooooorte!**

**MWA: Vi... Reveiws? **


	22. épilogue 3

**Coucou. **

**On s'approche de la fin. **

**Disclamer: Les perso ne sont pas à moi, et je crois que je commence à me faire une raison... **

**Reveiws:**

**Silia: Merci, tu vas rire, mais c'était l'épilogue d'Ino que j'avais écrit en premier... maintenant voilà celui d'Hinata...**

**Printemps: Toi, ça fait pas longtemps que tu lis une de mes fics, je me tromps? Je suis sadique! merci pour ta review, bonne lecture!**

**Méo: merci pour mon anniv', Ino est direct, mais en fait, c'est qu'elle y est un peu aller à l'arache... Sans trop réfléchir... **

**Aly-chan: Merci pour mon anniv', mais vu que je ne t'ai pas passé la suite, tu ne risque plus rien... super le mode chibi 3.0, mais je ne veux pa stesté la nouvelle fonction!**

**Tempo: Merci... que de compliment... ça me fait rougir! Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que je vais faire revivre Saki? ( SAKURA: Moi! MWA: Va voir ailleurs toi...)**

**Temari50: Tu as décidé de lire toute mes fic? en tout cas ça me fait plaisir... Merci pour toutes tes reveiws! **

**Tsume: Merci, tu aimes comment je les ait casé? attend de voir c'est deux là, et les deux suivants et ceux d'après... tu vas voir, c'est grandiose! (non non, je n'ai pas les chevilles qui enflent!)**

**Bonne lecture à tous! **

**Épilogue 3: Hinata. **

Neuf mois après le braquage:

_Hinata attend dans le hall d'entré de chez Temari. Elle porte une jupe noir, qui descend un peu au dessus des genoux, des collant multicolore et un pull dans les même teinte. Elle a les cheveux lâché. _

UNE VOIX: Hinata? Tu attends Temi?

_La jeune fille se retourne, et tombe nez à nez avec Gaara. _

HINATA: Oh Bonjour Gaara… _elle lui sourit_ Oui, je l'attend… J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas terminé de s'habiller, elle est pas possible, toujours à la bourre…

_Ils rigolent un instant. _

GAARA: Tu veux que je reste avec toi à l'attendre?

_Hinata rougit. _

HINATA: Faut pas te déranger pour moi… Je… Je peux attendre seule…

GAARA: Non, non, c'est de bon cœur… t'as plus de conversation que les pétasse que je dois rejoindre dans dix minutes…

HINATA: Tu dois faire quoi après?

GAARA: Bof… J'ai un pote qui fête son anniv' ce soir, et il voulait que je l'aide à tout organiser… j'ai pas particulièrement envie d'y aller mais bon… Kankura m'a limite foutu à la porte, sous prétexte que ma chambre ressemblait plus à une porcherie, et que soit je rangeais mon bordel, soit je sortais… Donc…

_Hinata éclate franchement de rire devant l'air dépité du jeune homme. _

GAARA: C'est pas drôle! Ce serait ma mère encore… Mais là… C'est ma petite sœur!

HINATA: Dit toi que Temari ne te dira jamais ça…

GAARA: _en riant, _ça c'est sur… Sa chambre est pire que la mienne! Ça craint!

_Temari arrive en courant. _

TEMARI: Protégez moi, j'ai une furie à mes trousse! Gaara!

UNE VOIX: Temari No Sabaku! Tu as vu le bordel qu'il y a dans ta piaule! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de me ranger ça!

GAARA: Roh… Qu'est-ce que ce vocabulaire soeurette… Tss tss tss… C'est pas bien, tu donnes le mauvais exemple au jeune…

KANKURA: Toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là?!

GAARA: J'accueille les invités…

_Kankura se tourne vers Hinata, sa voix s'adoucit._

KANKURA: Oh… Bonjour Hinata… Comment vas-tu?

HINATA: Je ne voudrais pas être méchante mais… On ne t'a jamais dit que tu étais flippante quand tu t'énervais Kankura?

_Kankura a un rire jaune. _

KANKURA: Je suis désolée pour toi Hinata, mais Temari ne va pas pouvoir sortir aujourd'hui…

TEMARI: Quoi?! Et pourquoi?!

KANKURA: _En lui lançant un regard noir, _Finit de ranger ta chambre, et je veux qu'elle soit ni quel! Sinon…

TEMARI: Gloups…

HINATA: _Regardant sa montre, _Oh non…

TEMARI: Quoi?

HINATA: _Soufflant, _Je viens de louper le dernier bus…

TEMARI: Merde… Si on habitais pas dans le trou du cul du monde aussi, ça n'arriverais pas… Il est à quelle heure le prochain?

HINATA: Dans trois heures…

TEMARI: Comment tu pourrais faire… Tu pourrais m'aider à ranger!

HINATA: Tu déconnes?! Si ta piaule est dans le même états que celle de Ino, on a pas finit!

TEMARI: _Dans une moue boudeuse, _Je ne fait que des propositions… _Puis avec l'air d'avoir eut un éclair de génie, _Je sais! Gaara n'a qu'à te raccompagner! Avant d'aller chez son pote!

_Elle fait ensuite un sourire machiavélique auquel Hinata répond par une coloration sur se joues. _

GAARA: Pas de soucis!

HINATA: Cool… Mais faut pas te déranger…

GAARA: Non non! Pas de soucis, _puis chuchotant pour qu'elle seul entende, _ça m'évitera d'avoir à subir le joug de l'autre furie.

_Hinata rigole un instant._

HINATA: Dans ce cas… Super!

KANKURA: Bien… Temari, dans ta chambre!

_Les deux sœurs partirent._

GAARA: _attrapant sa veste, _On y va?

HINATA: _avec un sourire absent, _On y va.

_Il descende dans le garage, monte dans la décapotable, et Gaara démarre. _

GAARA: Alors, sinon, quoi de neuf? Vous avez des nouvelles de Sakura?

_Hinata baisse les yeux. _

HINATA: Non… On a arrêté d'aller voir Mme Haruno toute les semaines, Ino dit que ça ne sert à rien, et qu'on sera avertit le jour où elle remontrera le bout de son nez… Selon elle, Sakura est morte, Temari n'est pas loin de penser pareil… Tenten continu d'espérer discrètement…

GAARA: Et toi?

HINATA: Je ne sais pas… Je connais bien Sakura, elle est increvable… Je ne penses pas qu'elle soit morte, je penses qu'elle se cache… Depuis quelques temps il était clair qu'elle avait besoin de faire un break… Mais je ne suis pas sur.

GAARA: Allez, tout ira bien. Et puis, je ne penses pas que vous tracasser comme ça aidera en grand-chose… Le mieux est d'attendre, si elle se planque vraiment, elle finira par montrer le bout de son nez…

HINATA: Sans doute.

GAARA: Sinon, c'est bien le lycée? Tu fais théâtre c'est ça?

HINATA: ça va… Les élèves sont sympa, on s'éclate et tout…

GAARA: Mais?

HINATA: J'arrive pas à redevenir comme avant… J'ai eu un passage à vide, où j'étais toute coincé, mais avant j'étais plus fêtarde, et… j'ai du mal à redevenir comme ça…

GAARA: C'est peut-être parce que tu as mûri… Et puis ce n'est pas plus mal, ce serait comme une régression… Tu ne veux pas redevenir une gamine? Si?

HINATA: _éclatant de rire, _Tu as raison…

GAARA: Tu devrais sourire plus souvent, ça te va bien.

_Hinata rougit légèrement. _

HINATA: Merci.

GAARA: T'es aussi mignonne quand tu rougis…

HINATA: Arrête… T'as fumé quoi?

GAARA: _Posant sa main sur le cœur, _Rien votre honneur, je vous le jure…

HINATA: _Riant de plus belle, _Pff, t'es bête… Et puis si je suis si mignonne que tu le dis, pourquoi j'ai toujours pas de mecs?

GAARA: _dans un air de conspirateur, _Parce qu'il y a quelque de haut placé qui fait pression sur tout les mecs de ton bahut pour qu'il ne t'approche pas…

HINATA: T'es pas bien…

GAARA: Parce que t'es trop belle, ils ont peur de se prendre un râteau… On dirait pas comme ça, mais les mecs flippent presque plus que les filles de se faire envoyé promener. Alors quand il pense ne pas être à la hauteur, il se la ferme.

HINATA: Oh… Et toi t'as une copine?

GAARA: Pff… Sache jeune fille que j'ai derrière moi la moitié de la gente féminine de la ville… Je ne peux pas faire un choix… Je suis un romantique… C'est comme demander à Temi de choisir entre la glace à la vanille et celle au chocolat… c'est inhumain comme choix!

HINATA: _éclatant de rire, _Tu ne peux décidément pas t'en empêcher… Et tu n'as pas de modèle type de la fille parfaite?

GAARA: Si… J'aime les blonde qui ont un cerveau… qui sont plutôt mignonne…

HINATA: T'es mal barré, l'unique exemplaire de blonde avec cerveau est à coté de toi… et malheureusement l'option mignonne n'a pas été inclus dans le forfait!

GAARA: Où ça?

HINATA: Crétin…

GAARA: arrête de m'insulté, sinon je t'abandonne sur la route!

HINATA: Désolée au mon roi…

GAARA: Mon roi? J'aime assez… Continu à flatter mon ego…

HINATA: Tu es mon roi, le maître de mes pensées, le haut dirigeant de ma vie… Sans toi je meurt… Tu es indispensable à toute mon existence… _Prenant une pose pseudo dramatique, _Ne te lasse jamais de ma personne ou je ne me relevait jamais…

GAARA: Enfin une qui me reconnais à ma juste valeur…

_Hinata rit, mais alors qu'elle s'apprête à ajouter quelque chose, Gaara se penche vers elle, et l'embrasse sur les lèvres… _

GAARA: Désolée chérie, je ne prolonge pas le baisé, je ne tient pas à avoir un accident.

HINATA: … _Se caressant les lèvres pensive. _

_Ils continuent à rouler en silence. Gaara s'arrête finalement quelques kilomètres avant le manoir, et se penche vers le jeune fille. _

GAARA: Eh… ça va?

_Hinata redresse la tête vers le jeune homme, et pose à son tour ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le baiser se prolonge, et quand finalement il se détache l'un de l'autre…_

GAARA: Eh ben… Pour quelqu'un qu'à pas de copain, t'embrasse rudement bien…

HINATA: _En souriant, _Merci. Et toi, pour un vieux, tu t'en sort plutôt pas mal…

GAARA: Demoiselle, vous allez finir sur la route!

_Hinata l'ignore et l'embrasse à nouveau. _

HINATA: Tu me ramène jusqu'à l'entré?

_Gaara soupire et remet le contact, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Le portail s'ouvre devant eux, et ils s'engage dans la grande allée. _

GAARA: Le carrosse de madame est avancé…

_Hinata descend de la voiture, et avance de quelques pas, puis se retourne et retourne vers le véhicule. _

HINATA: Tu veux entrer deux minutes?

GAARA: _posant un doigt sur la joue de la jeune fille, _Merci, c'est gentil, mais je dois y aller…

_Hinata se penche d'un peu plus près, les yeux fixé sur les lèvres du jeune homme. _

HINATA: Embrasse moi.

_Gaara la regarde un instant indécis. _

GAARA: Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée Hina… On a quand même une certaine différence d'âge… Et puis, je suis toujours en liberté surveillée…

HINATA: On pourra se voir en secret… et puis, ce n'est pas parce que tu m'embrasse que tu t'engages… Ce n'est pas comme si je te demandais de me faire l'amour là maintenant… Tu ne risque rien avec un simple baisé… Si?

GAARA: Mais qu'est-ce qui te dit que je ne veux qu'un simple baisé moi? Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je n'en veux pas plus?

HINATA: Alors tu en auras plus… Je suis suffisamment grande pour savoir où poser mes limites… Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Gaara… J'en ait conscience…

_Gaara redresse son visage vers elle, et l'embrasse. _

GAARA: Mademoiselle est contente?

HINATA: Moui… On fait aller… _Puis se penchant, _Encore…

_Il l'embrasse, encore et encore pendant quinze bonne minutes. _

HINATA: Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas entrer?

GAARA: _Rieur,_Tu vas me présenter comment à tes parents?

HINATA: à défaut de parents tu devras te contenter des domestiques… Mes parents rentre à la maison quand il y a des congrès dans le quartier…

GAARA: Alors mieux vaux que je ne rentre pas.

HINATA: Pourquoi?

GAARA: Parce que je risque de te sauter dessus jeune fille… _Il l'embrasse, _à plus tard.

_Alors qu'il repart…_

HINATA: Passe si tu veux après la fête de ton pote!

GAARA: J'y penserais!

_Et Gaara s'en va. _

**HINATA: Je suis caser! **

**SAKURA: TT.TT Tu n'as vraiment pas l'intention de me faire revivre... **

**MWA: Niarf! Reviews!**


	23. épilogue 4

**Salut à vous lecteurs!**

**Disclamer: Les perso ne sont encore et toujours pas à moi... **

**Reviews: J'anonce, aujourd'hui, c'est feu Sakura qui répondras à toute vos interrogations. **

**Silia: SAKURA: Bien sur qu'elle va me faire revivre, sinon, l'histoire tomberais en morceau (HINATA: Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalité princesse! SAKURA: Ta gueu!)**

**Tempo: Comme tu l'as si bien dit, le premier qui touche à MON Sasuke je la démonte! Sinon, il est vrai que Gaara est un peu séducteur, mais que veux-tu, ça va dans sa panoplie de mauvais garçon... Quand au fait qu'elle me martyrise jusqu'au bout, elle a pas interet, il serait fort regrettable que son ordi déconne n'est-ce pas? (MWA: vous remarquerez que je suis menacer!)**

**Tsume: merci très chere, pour ce délicieux méssage... que l'aurteur ne mérite pas d'ailleurs (MWA: Eh OH!!!). La prochaine est Tenten! **

**Méo: Gaara est un gentleman, et puis il faut avouer qu'il tient beaucoup à Hina (TEMARI: Le fait que je sois derrière et que au moindre faut pas je menace de l'étriper compte aussi non?) et qu'il ne veut pas lui faire de mal. **

**Nosuka-chan: Vous êtes servi! **

**Aly-chan: Aparement l'auteur n'a pas prévue de me faire revivre tout de suite... MAis je saurais arranger ça... (MWA: Désolée de ne pas avoir répondu dans ne m'oublie pas!). Pourrais-tu utilisé le mode toture sur l'auteur je te prie? (MWA: NOOOOOON!!!)**

**Épilogue 4: Tenten. **

Douze mois après le braquage:

_Tenten est dans sa salle de bain, un téléphone portable collé à l'oreille. _

TENTEN: Quel pied d'être en vacances un mois avant tout le monde…

UNE VOIX: C'est sure… Tu fais quoi pendant tes vacances princesse?

TENTEN: Je sais pas trop… Je vais sûrement rester avec les filles un moment… Et puis à la fin du mois il y a l'anniversaire de la disparition de Sakura…

UNE VOIX: Oh… Vous comptez faire ça comment?

TENTEN: Tu veux la vérité ou bien le truc déformé qu'on sort à tout le monde?

UNE VOIX: Les deux!

TENTEN: On compte se refaire tout les souvenirs qu'on a eut avec elle, un soir, en campant dans l'immense jardin de Hinata.

LA VOIX: Et la vérité?

TENTEN: Le début est le même, sauf qu'on a l'intention de se bourrer au champagne et de bouffer du foie gras toute la soirée.

LA VOIX: Pourquoi des trucs de bourges?

TENTEN: Parce que c'était ce que Sakura préférait… Il parait qu'elle avait décidé que sa première cuite serait au champagne… Alors bon…

_La personne ricane. _

TENTEN: Et toi Neji, tu fais quoi?

NEJI: Ma dernière copine m'ayant lâchement largué, je n'ai que comme seul optique d'aller squatter du coté de chez la femme de ma vie qui ne le sait pas encore, et qui a une folle envie de me présenter les filles qui depuis un an partage sa vie.

TENTEN: Qui?

NEJI: Du coté de chez toi crétine… Tu es au courant que tu me manques? Tu comptes me les présenter un jour tes meilleures amies? _Prenant une voix mélodramatique,_Après tout ce qu'on a vécus…

TENTEN: Pff… Je dois les voir demain, en ville, je te les présenterais à ce moment là si tu veux… Mais soit pas en retard.

NEJI: Entendu Oh déesse de mon cœur.

TENTEN: Pff… Crétin…

_Tenten raccroche, puis téléphone à quelqu'un d'autre. _

UNE VOIX: Oui?

TENTEN: Allô Hina… C'est moi…

HINATA: Je me doutes que c'est toi, à cette heure, Temi et Ino sont encore chez l'une ou chez l'autre, et on d'autre chose à faire que de me téléphoner alors que je suis en plein marathon du baisé avec mon mec… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

TENTEN: Excuse moi de te déranger… En fait il y a quelqu'un que je voudrais vous présenter, et je lui ait proposer de venir en ville avec nous demain… C'est pas grave?

HINATA: Non, non, c'est qui?

TENTEN: Il s'appelle Neji et on est sorti ensemble quand j'ai fait ma première troisième… Sauf que lui, il est passé. C'est resté mon meilleur ami… Il était là quand j'en ai eu besoin…

HINATA: Quand Temari va apprendre que tu as eu une vie avant de nous rencontrer elle va être choquée…

TENTEN: Dit Hina, tu crois que je devrais lui dire à propos du gang et tout?

HINATA: Je ne sais pas… Demande à Ino…

TENTEN: Ok, bisous…

HINATA: Ouais… ciao…

_Elle raccroche, s'approche de son miroir. _

TENTEN: J'ai l'air fatigué moi… Autant que je me couche tôt…

_Elle va se coucher. _

_Le lendemain matin, Tenten se lève à Dix heures. _

TENTEN: Saloperie de réveil…

_Complètement nue, elle se ballade dans son petit appart, jusqu'à son armoire. Elle y farfouille un instant et en ressort un top rouge sang, un jean noir taille basse, et un string assortie au top. _

TENTEN: Heureusement que je ne m'habille pas comme ça au lycée… Je suis trop belle…

_Elle s'habille, et deux barrettes dans la bouche, elle fait ses macarons. Attrape une pomme sur le haut de son panier de pommes (c'est les seul fruits de son appartement), prends son sac, ses clefs, et sort. _

_Ino l'attend en bas. _

TENTEN: Merci de passer me prendre…

INO: Pas de soucis, je sais que tu as un sens de l'orientation de merde!

TENTEN: Je n'irais pas jusque là tout de même… Disons… Que j'ai du mal à me repérer…

INO: C'est ça, t'as un sens de l'orientation de merde.

_La jeune fille lui tire la langue, et elles avancent vers l'arrêt de bus. _

INO: Ton pote doit nous rejoindre ici?

TENTEN: Je lui ai dit de ne pas être en retard… Mais…

UNE VOIX: Tenten!

_Elles se retournent. _

TENTEN: Neji… Alors finalement tu n'es pas en retard!

NEJI: Mauvaise langue! _Se penchant vers Ino, _Quand on s'est rencontré, c'était elle qui était toujours à la bourre! _Puis se redressant, _Oh fait, moi, c'est Neji, je suis le ex-futur-homme-de-sa-vie…

INO: _en ricanant, _Oh… Et bien moi je suis… Simplement Ino.

TENTEN: _se prenant la tête dans les mains, _Neji, tu peux pas t'empêcher de dire des conneries des fois?

NEJI: Mais je ne dis aucune connerie… Ton amie doit savoir à qu'elle point nos liens sont… _prenant un air coquin, _étroit! Des fois qu'elle voudrait te faire du charme, il faut qu'elle comprenne que tu es déjà prise!

TENTEN: _soupirant, _C'est ça… _voyant le bus arriver, _Allons y…

_Ils montent dans le véhicule, qui redémarre. _

WALL: Vous vous êtes rencontré comment?

_Ils se regardent un instant. _

NEJI: Tu lui racontes?

TENTEN: ça vaut mieux… _Se tournant vers Ino, _C'était de l'époque où… J'était encore ''l'Arlequeen''…

INO: L'Arlequeen? _fronçant les sourcils, _Je connais, c'est Temi qui m'en parlais quand… avant qu'elle ne se fasse choper et qu'elle parte en CEF…

TENTEN: J'étais chef de gang. Et je faisais de belle connerie… Je m'en suis rendu compte après… mais… Enfin… ce n'est pas le sujet. Il se trouve que Neji était un de mes ''lieutenant'', et que sans lui, je serais plus là. On est resté très amis.

NEJI: On est sorti ensemble aussi…

TENTEN: Ça, t'étais pas obligé de le dire!

INO: Oh si, moi ça m'intéresse!

NEJI: Roh… Il y a pas eu grand-chose c'est juste que…

TENTEN: Neji!

NEJI: C'est bon… Je me tait si tu acceptes ce dont je t'ai parlé.

TENTEN: Neji… on en a déjà parlé… C'est du passé tout ça… Et puis après… ce que tu sais… je… on est trop jeune.

NEJI: _Légèrement énervé, _C'était qu'une erreur ça! Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a eu un petit problème de parcours que…

TENTEN: Ce n'est pas Ça le problème Neji… _Baissant les yeux, _on a toujours besoin de plus, d'aller plus loin, encore et toujours… _rougissant, _Probablement parce qu'on s'aime trop… C'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on attende… Je suis majeur l'année prochaine… et après, si tu veux, je te fais tout les enfants que tu veux… mais attend un peu. Trouve toi un boulot, essaie d'avoir une situation à peu près stable…

_Ino les regarde l'un après l'autre, sans être sure de tout comprendre. _

NEJI: Un an… C'es long…

TENTEN: Fais le pour moi Neji… S'il te plait…

NEJI: _la prenant dans ses bras, _Tu as le chic pour savoir me prendre par les sentiments… Un an, pas un jour de plus… Tu promets?

TENTEN: _Dans un sourire, _Je promet.

_Après un dernière accolade, ils se desserrent, mais ne se lâche pas. _

INO: Hem… Je ne voudrais pas casser un grand moment… mais… on est arrivé…

_Les deux jeunes adultes rougissent, et ils descendent du bus tout les trois du bus. _

INO: Neji, Tenten, Welcome dans la maison de Hinata.

_Ils écarquillent les yeux face au domaine (un manoir + un terrain de plusieurs centaine de mètre carré). _

TENTEN: Tu veux dire… Que Hinata… Vis seule, ici?!

INO: Non. _Devant l'air rassuré des deux jeunes elle précise, _Elle y vit avec ses domestiques… Ses parents rentrent une fois tout les trois mois… voir moins…

TENTEN: Elle pourrait pas m'inviter, parce qu'avec mon trente mètre carrée, je me sens un peu à l'étroit…

INO: Je pense qu'il y aura pas de soucis, elle m'a accueillit quand je me suis engueuler avec ma mère… Et puis… C'est là que vivait Sakura. _Prenant son portable, elle appelle Hinata, _Oui, Hina? C'est Ino… Tu viens nous chercher à l'entrée? Je vais me perdre si je rentre toute seule… Tenten et son pote Neji sont avec moi mais comme ils sont jamais venus…

HINATA: Attend deux secondes, Temi va pas tarder à arriver, Kankura l'emmène.

INO: Pourquoi elle vient pas avec Paul?

_Hinata raccroche. _

NEJI: Paul?

INO: C'est le frère de Temari, et accessoirement le mec Hinata.

_Un klaxon retentit, et tous se retournent. Temari, et Kankura sont dans la coccinelle de Kankura. _

TEMARI: Allez venez les filles ont s'arrache!

_Tous sourit, et avance vers la voiture, mais quand Tenten voit Kankura elle se fige, même réaction en face. _

KANKURA: Temi… Tu nous présentes?

TEMARI: _ignorant la tension, _Bien sur, voici Tenten et son pote Neji.

KANKURA: C'est donc elle la fameuse Tenten… _Souriant légèrement, _Enchantée. Montez, on vous dépose jusqu'au manoir.

_Tous montent dans la voiture, et roulent jusqu'au manoir. Hinata attend sur le pas de la porte. _

HINATA: Hey! Comment allez vous tous?!

KANKURA: ça va… _Jetant un regard à Tenten, _Je vais vous laisser entre jeune… _Regardant Temari, _je repasse te chercher vers 18h00.

TEMARI: Ok.

_Elle sort. _

_Hinata prends Tenten à part. _

HINATA: Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Kankura?

TENTEN: Elle a été dans un gang la frangine… les… Ice…

HINATA: …

TENTEN: Je croyais qu'elle était morte…

HINATA: C'est une grosse histoire qui implique aussi Paul et Temi… et dont je ne pense pas avoir le droit de parler.

TENTEN: Pas grave. Enfin, tout ça pour dire, qu'on a eu plusieurs trafic… et accessoirement quelques différent… Gang rivaux… etc…

HINATA: Oh…

NEJI: _Surgissant de nulle part, _Vos copines sont en train de s'entretuer… Je fais quoi?

HINATA & TENTEN: _Parfaitement calme, _Rien.

HINATA: Quand Temi aura perdu deux trois mèches de cheveux, et que Ino aura cassé ses lunettes, on interviendra.

NEJI: Oh… Excuse moi Hinata… T'habite vraiment toute seule ici?

HINATA: _avec un sourire doux, _Oui. Si on excepte les domestique s'entend. Mais avant son décès, Sakura vivait avec moi.

NEJI: Oh.

UNE VOIX: Bordel Temari! Mes lunettes!

HINATA: _S'éclipsa en souriant, _Je vais aller les arrêter… Vous venez?

_Neji et Tenten se regardent. _

TENTEN: Bienvenue dans mon univers…

NEJI: J'aime beaucoup… C'est plus sain.

TENTEN: Ne les sous estime pas, ce sont tout de même les Zéroïnes…

NEJI: Mais sans leur chef…

TENTEN: Elles en ont les capacités Neji, je les ait vus. Et avec ou sans Sakura, elles sont capables de beaucoup.

**Alors? **

**TENTEN: Je lui ait vraiment dit qu'il pouvait me faire utant de gosse qu'il voulait? **

**NEJI: Estime toi heureuse, contrairement à l'autre crétin d'Uchiwa, je n'ai pas tout un clan à refaire! **

**TENTEN: Mouais, mais t'en veut combien exactement?**

**NEJI: T'inquiète, je serais résonnable... Moins il y aura de reviewer pour le dernier épilogue, plus il en aura! **

**TENTEN: Alors qu'attendez vous pour reviewé! Je veux pas me retrouver avec quinze mille gosse moi! **


	24. épilogue 5

**Avis à la populations, je poste plus tot, parce que demain je ne pourrais pas (ne vous y habituer pas!). **

**SAKURA: J'ai mon épilogue-euh!!!**

**MWA: Oui oui...**

**Disclamer: Les perso ne sont pas moi!**

**Reviews:**

**Tempo: Effectivement, Tenten a perdu une occasion de se taire, parce que franchement... La fête va être un peu... m'enfin tu verras. **

**Silia: Effectivement, Neji à retirer le balai qui le gênait à se comporter normalement en société (NEJI: NE mèle pas mon cul à ça!), et la pauvre Tenten en pait les frais!**

**Méo: LA réponses a ta question est un tout petit peu plus bas! vala la suite!**

**Nosuka-chan: Et voilà!**

**Aly-chan: J'ai finalement réussi à le boucler dans la soirée de notre disctution! J'ai fait fort ne? 10 page (contre 5 habituelle!) Voilà la suite! **

**Temari50: Eh oui! Surprenant n'est-ce pas! J'ai beaucoup aimé cet épilogue (une fois que j'ai eu de l'écrire, parce que j'ai quand même un peu bloquer!), et je crois que les lecteur aussi. Voilà la suite!**

**Tsume: Le grand retour de sasuke! C'est maintenant! fin des mystère!**

**Épilogue 5: Sakura. **

_Quinze mois après le braquage. _

_Un jeune homme marche vivement dans les couloirs d'un hôpital privé. _

LE JEUNE HOMME: Où est le médecin chef?!

UN INFIRMIER: Un peu de calme s'il vous plait jeune homme…

LE JEUNE HOMME: _Montrant une insigne de police, _Je veux voir le médecin chef, et tout ceux qui ce sont occupé du cas de la patiente x.

_L'infirmier se retire pour aller les chercher. Ils reviennent quelques secondes plus tard._

LE MEDECIN CHEF: Monsieur désire-t-il quelque chose?

LE JEUNE HOMME: Pourquoi n'ais-je été avertit que aujourd'hui de l'existence de cette patiente?

LE MEDECIN CHEF: Nous n'en voyions pas l'utilité, car elle était dans un coma profond… Mais si vous désirez la voir, veuillez me suivre.

_Ils entrent dans une chambre, une jeune fille est étendue sur un lit blanc, le visage très pale, et de long cheveux brun l'auréolant. _

LE JEUNE HOMME: _S'approchant, _Oh mon dieu…

LE MEDECIN CHEF: Vous la connaissez? Monsieur…

LE JEUNE HOMME: Uchiwa, Sasuke Uchiwa… Et oui je la connaissais…

UN MEDECIN: Il nous faudrait son nom et toute donnée susceptible d'intéresser sa famille…

SASUKE: Elle a été déclaré décédé il y a trois mois…

LE MEDECIN CHEF: Et pourquoi?

SASUKE: ça faisait un an qu'elle avait disparu… Comment a-t-elle pu s'en sortir?

LE MEDECIN CHEF: Aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître, il semblerait que ce soit ses cheveux. Ils étaient imprégné d'eau, ça a protéger son visage et toute ses parti vitale. Mais il ne faut pas si fier, si nous avons réussit à la maintenir en vie, et présentables, elle a tout de même d'horrible cicatrice sur le bas du dos…

_Ils sortent tout trois de la pièce pour remplir les formulaires adéquates. _

_Sasuke revient dans la chambre pour l'observer de plus près…_

_Mais elle a disparu. _

LE MEDECIN CHEF: Comment est-ce possible?! Elle était inconsciente! Elle aurait été enlevée?!

_Sasuke s'approche du lit où un petit morceau de papier est déposé, dessus il est écrit: Haruno. _

SASUKE: _souriant, _Elle a toujours été très intelligente… _Se parlant à lui-même, _Sakura. Je te retrouverais…

_Il quitte l'hôpital en silence. _

_Du coté de Sakura. _

_Elle coure, plus vite que jamais, sautant de toit en toit. Elle descend dans un magasins de vêtement, par une fenêtre dans l'arrière boutique. _

SAKURA: Génial, les antivol ne sont pas encore installé…

_Elle enfile des sous vêtements. _

SAKURA: _un sourire au lèvre, _Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis à l'hosto, mais une chose est sur, j'ai pas arrêté de grandir… j'ai pris une taille de bonnet.

_Puis elle prend un jean, un tee-shirt, et une veste en coton, et ressort comme elle est entrée. _

SAKURA: Où je vais bien pouvoir aller? Pas question d'aller chez les filles, c'est là que Sasuke me chercherait en premier… Peut-être à l'hôtel… mais je n'ai pas un centime…

_Comme semblant se rappeler quelques chose, elle court vers chez elle. Elle se faufile dans l'appartement du premier étages. _

SAKURA: J'ai toujours dit à maman qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop ouvrir les fenêtres. _prenant un air espiègle, _ça pourrait intéresser les cambrioleurs.

_Elle traverse les couloirs à pas feutré, et arrive face à une chambre. _

SAKURA: Heureusement qu'elle n'a touché à rien…

_Elle farfouille deux minutes dans ses affaires, et finit par trouver un porte feuille, et une petite clef. Elle attrape une tirelire avec deux nounours dessus, insère la clef dans la serrure, et l'ouvre. Elle attrape les vingt euros, les met dans le porte feuille qui contient déjà une carte bancaire et une carte d'identité. _

SAKURA: Génial! J'espère que je peux encore retirer.

_Elle ressort de l'appartement de la même manière qu'elle y est entré, après avoir attrapé un sac à main kaki. _

_Elle arrive devant un hôtel, à bas pris, coincé entre deux bâtiments, il faut le connaître pour y entrer. Il est près de son ancien collège, elle connaît les environs. _

SAKURA: _à la guichetière de l'entré, _Bonjour, je voudrais une chambre pour une personne en demi-pension s'il vous plait.

LA GUICHETIERE: Pour combien de temps?

SAKURA: Je vais la prendre pour trois jours, je rallongerais peut-être au bout.

LA GUICHETIERE: Bien. Ça vous fera cent cinquante euros s'il vous plait.

SAKURA: _Sortant sa carte, _Les repas sont à quels heures?

LA GUICHETIERE: Le petit déjeuner est de sept heure à dix heure, idem pour le dîner, mais le soir.

SAKURA: Bien. _Récupérant sa carte, et le ticket qui va avec, _Qu'elle chambre?

LA GUICHETIERE: _en lui donnant sa clef, _Numéro treize, premier étage.

SAKURA: _Avec un sourire, _La treize? Mon chiffre porte bonheur!

_Elle laisse la guichetière, et monte à sa chambre. _

SAKURA: _Déposant ses quelques affaires sur le lit, _Bon, j'ai besoin de vêtement de rechange, d'une tenue près du corps, des plan du bâtiment, et de mon ordinateur portable…

_Elle se laisse tomber sur son lit en soupirant._

SAKURA: je vais devoir renouer le contact avec Hinata au moins, histoire de récupérer mon bien… c'est la merde…

_Elle se relève, attrape son sac, et ressort de la chambre. _

SAKURA: Je vais avoir besoin d'un portable aussi… Autant aller en acheter un…

_Sakura quitte le bâtiment, traverse les rues. Elle arrive devant un grand magasins de vêtement, en fait le tour, et en prend quelques uns. Elle paye, et ressort avec ses sacs. _

_Elle travers le couloir de la grande surface et entre dans un autre magasins, d'électronique cette fois ci. Après être passé plusieurs fois devant les rayons de portable, elle en prend un, tout blanc. Elle paye, et ressort. _

SAKURA: Il me faut encore une puce…

_Elle traverse encore la ville, rentre dans un magasins de téléphonie mobile, et s'achète une puce avec une carte prépayée. _

SAKURA: _Composant un numéro _Répond Hinata… Répond…

HINATA: Allô?

SAKURA: Hinata… C'est… C'est moi…

HINATA: Sakura? Tu…

SAKURA: Ce serait trop long à expliquer… Mon ordinateur portable est encore chez toi?

HINATA: Euh… Oui mais…

SAKURA: Ne préviens pas les autres, j'arrive.

_Elle prend un bus, puis un autre, et arrive finalement devant la grille du manoir. _

_Sakura passe par-dessus la grille et entre sur le terrain. Elle se faufile entre les arbres, puis entre par une fenêtre ouverte, qui donne directement sur son ancienne chambre. _

_Elle attrape son ordinateur portable qui est posé en évidence sur le bureau. _

SAKURA: Merci Hina… Je t'appelle…

_Juste au moment de sortir, quelqu'un entre dans la chambre, Sasuke. _

SASUKE: Sakura!

_Elle lui fait un sourire et file entre les arbres. _

_Sasuke se retourne et entre en collisions avec Hinata. _

SASUKE: Écarte toi!

HINATA: Oh! Calmos! Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe?! Tu rentres chez moi comme un diable, et tu me bouscule, va falloir t'apprendre les bonnes manière!

SASUKE: _Se redressant, _Tu es au courant que je pourrais te faire coffrer pour ça?

HINATA: Ah oui et comment? C'est pas comme ci t'était flic…

_Sasuke s'arrête en plein mouvement. _

SASUKE: Alors elle ne t'a rien dit?

HINATA: à quel sujet?

SASUKE: De… Ma condition…

HINATA: _blanchissant brutalement, _Tu veux dire que… T'es un infiltré?

SASUKE: Tu connais ces trucs là toi?

HINATA: je sors avec un ex tolar… _Se mettant les mains sur la bouche, _enfin, c'est pas important… Tu veux dire que Sakura le savait?!

SASUKE: On s'est vus… le soir du braquage… _Puis se reprenant, _ça veut dire que t'es au courant?!

HINATA: _Un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, _Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne t'en est jamais douté… Que jamais tu ne l'as soupçonner… Tu n'as jamais remarqué qu'avant chaque braquage, elle redevenait brutalement sérieuse? Où alors…

_Sasuke rougit._

HINATA: _Un air triomphant sur le visage, _Tu es amoureux! Depuis le début elle te plait, mais tu n'étais pas sensé t'attaché à quelqu'un alors tu l'as repoussé… Mais tu t'étais quand même attaché à elle, alors inconsciemment tu l'as évincée des suspects…

_Sasuke continu à rougir. _

SASUKE: Et toi… Comment t'es au courant?

HINATA: Sasuke… Tu sais pertinemment que Sakura seule n'aurait réussi à rien… Il a fallu la connaissance des armes de Temi, le sens du détail de Ino, et mon sens de la stratégie… sans ça, elle se serait fait attraper…

_Sasuke blanchi. _

HINATA: Ne fait pas cette tête là Sasuke. Elle a repris contact avec moi il y a une demi-heure, pour m'annoncer qu'elle avait besoin de son ordinateur portable. Je ne savais pas qu'elle était encore en vie, les filles ne sont même pas au courant…

SASUKE: Pourquoi?

HINATA: C'est elle qui l'a demandé, elle voulait à tout prit devenir plus douée, pour finalement réussir le casse suprême.

SASUKE: Le casse suprême?

HINATA: Moi non plus je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit, et même si je le savais… On ne balance pas les copines.

_Le jeune homme acquiesce. _

SASUKE: Tu m'as déjà beaucoup aidé.

_Elle le raccompagne jusqu'à la sortie. Devant la porte, il y a Gaara. _

HINATA: Au revoir Sasuke. Je n'ai pas besoin de te raccompagner…

SASUKE: Non, je te remercie.

_Il part sur l'allée. _

GAARA: _fronçant les sourcils, _C'est qui?

HINATA: _souriant, _Le garçon le plus suicidaire de la planète. Celui qui a eu l'idée de tomber amoureux de Sakura. Il serait près à la poursuivre n'importe où…

GAARA: Que faisait-il ici?

HINATA: Il espérait que je pourrais l'aider. Mais on balance pas les copines, n'est-ce pas?

GAARA: Elle est pas sensé être décédée Sakura?

HINATA: Officiellement oui, mais apparemment, officieusement ce n'est pas le cas…

_Elle regarde l'ombre de Sasuke disparaître au loin. _

_Du coté de Sakura:_

_Elle espère que Sasuke ne fera pas d'ennui à Hinata. Elle est retourné dans sa chambre d'hôtel avec son ordinateur sous le bras. Elle l'ouvre. _

SAKURA: Heureusement que Hina n'a rien effacé… Une année entière de recherche…

_Elle clique sur une icône représentant un sens interdit. Des images d'une broche, en forme de S, ainsi que des photos d'un homme d'un certain age, un sourire faux sur les lèvres. Elle ouvre un fichier texte et tout une suite de calcul apparaissent, elle les parcourent du regard, puis ouvre un fichier dessin où un plan est représenté. _

SAKURA: Merci Tenten de m'en avoir appris autant sur les système de sécurité…

_Elle rajoute deux ou trois point rouge, enregistre et ferme le dossier. Son portable sonne. _

SAKURA: Allô?

UNE VOIX: Tu as l'intention de me dire quelque chose?

SAKURA: _Riant, _Excuse moi Hina… J'ai été un peu prise par le temps…

HINATA: Je crois comprendre… Et si tu racontais tout maintenant?

SAKURA: T'es pas sur écoute par hasard…

HINATA: Non, je t'appelle avec le fixe du pote de Gaara… Aucune chance qu'il me piste jusqu'ici.

SAKURA: Bien. C'est un peu compliqué en fait, parce que je ne me souviens pas de tout. Quand vous êtes parti, j'ai fait sauter une parti de la plate forme, pour empêcher que Sasuke ne m'attrape… le truc, c'est que les flammes ont grandi trop, et j'ai un peu étouffé. Je sais pas exactement comment je m'en suis sorti… Je me suis réveillée ce matin dans une chambre d'hôpital Sasuke et plusieurs médecin autour de moi. J'ai filé à l'anglaise…

HINATA: Ouah… C'est limite surréaliste…

SAKURA: Je confirme…

HINATA: Et maintenant?

SAKURA: J'ai encore un truc à faire ici, et après, je vais partir, loin. Je sais pas encore exactement où… Je vais me faire des faux papier, et je vais disparaître. Personne ne doit savoir.

HINATA: Bien. Je suppose que je ne peux rien faire pour t'aider.

SAKURA: Non, je te remercie Hina… Si j'ai besoin de toi, je t'appellerais.

HINATA: Bien, au revoir Saki.

SAKURA: Je repasserais vous voir avant de partir. Je te le promet.

_Elle raccroche et va s'étendre sur son lit. Elle s'endors. _

_Minuit, son portable qu'elle a mit en réveil sonne. _

SAKURA: J'ai horreur de me réveiller au milieu de la nuit.

_Elle attrape un sac noir enfile une combinaison de la même couleur, prends une cagoule sur le bureau d'une main, et se hisse dehors par la fenêtre. Elle file de toit en toit et arrive finalement devant une grande maison qui semble très sécurisée au premier abord. Elle se faufile pourtant facilement à l'intérieur et avance tel un chat dans les couloirs. _

_Elle évite les rayons sensible, passe par dessus les bornes au sol, reste invisible au caméra, et finit sa course devant un magnifique présentoir recouvert de feuille d'argent. _

SAKURA: Je t'ai eu mon petit…

_Dans le présentoir, la fameuse broche S, elle en or et est couvert de tout petit diamant. Elle fait un trou dans la vitre, et attrape délicatement l'objet, laissant à la place une petite poche avec un grand Z ainsi qu'écrit ''les Zéroïnes'' en dessous. _

_Elle ressort comme elle est entré, sans le moindre soucis. _

_De retour à l'hôtel. _

SAKURA: Je vais finir qu'il est trop facile de tous les plumer…

UNE VOIX: Je te trouve un tout petit peu prétentieuse…

_Elle se retourne brutalement. Un ombre masculine est appuyée contre le bureau. _

SAKURA: _Un sourire fataliste sur les lèvres, _Comment m'as-tu retrouvé, Sasuke?

SASUKE: J'ai repensé à cette discutions que nous avions eu en troisième, où tu me disais que si tu devais te planquer quelques part, c'est ici que tu viendrais, parce que c'était bien caché…

SAKURA: J'ai été con sur ce coup là…

SASUKE: _Souriant, _Effectivement. Mais je ne suis pas venu pour t'arrêter. Cette enquête m'a été retiré à partir du moment où les braquage ont arrêtés. Je suis juste venus pour comprendre, explique moi pourquoi tu a fait tout ça.

SAKURA: _un sourire triste sur les lèvres, _C'est très con comme explication, quand j'avais dix ans, ma mère m'a raconté une histoire, elle m'avais dit que quand elle était petite, les Haruno avait une sorte de blason, en or, sertie de diamant… Elle m'avait également dit qu'il avait été volé… Et moi, dans toute mon innocence, je lui ait promis que je lui ramènerais. Ce n'était pas un mensonge, j'ai fait des recherche, et je l'ai finalement retrouvé ce blason.

_Sasuke écarquilla les yeux tandis que Sakura ouvrait doucement la main. Dans celle-ci brillait un S en or. _

SAKURA: Bien que je me sois disputée avec ma mère, et bien qu'il soit hors de question que je reprenne contact avec elle… Une Haruno tient toujours ses promesses, et je tiendrais celle là.

_Sasuke reste silencieux, et tend la main vers l'objet. _

SASUKE: Je l'ai déjà vu ce…

SAKURA: Oui, il appartenait à sir Richards. Tu l'as protégé il y a deux ans. C'est comme ça que j'ai su pour… ta condition.

SASUKE: _éberlué, _Tu veux dire que tu… Tu savais?

SAKURA: Oui.

SASUKE: Et tu m'as quand même demandé de…_ s'assombrissant,_C'était pour que je ne te soupçonne pas?

SAKURA: _choquée, et légèrement énervée, _Je te demande pardon?! Tu crois franchement que j'aurais fais ça comme ça? Je t'aurais simplement évité! Je ne suis pas une cosse qui joue avec les sentiments des gens moi!

SASUKE: Excuse moi, mais j'ai le droit de me poser des questions! Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire maintenant?

SAKURA: _avec un sourire las, _Je vais partir. Je n'ai plus rien a faire ici, de plus, tout le monde me croit morte, alors… Je vais aller dire au revoir à Mes Zéroïnes, et je vais disparaître.

SASUKE: Ah… Bien… Je… Vais te laisser dans ce cas…

_Il se retourne, près à prendre la porte. _

SAKURA: Une dernière chose Sasuke…

_Il se retourne. _

SAKURA: Ce jour là, quand je t'ai dit que je voulais sortir avec toi, j'étais sincère, et si tu venais à changer d'avis, tu pourras m'appeler.

_Elle s'approche de lui et lui tend un papier. Au lieu de prendre le papier en question, il lui attrape le poignet et la rapproche de lui. Il pose légèrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. _

SASUKE: Tu as quelque chose contre un accompagnateur?

SAKURA: _rougissante, _Tu n'as pas le mal de l'air? J'y vais en hélicoptère…

SASUKE: Vers où?

SAKURA: On s'en fiche de ça… J'aimerais visiter le Japon…

SASUKE: Tu vas l'avoir comment ton hélico?

SAKURA: Voyons Sasuke, j'ai beaucoup d'amis dans la mafia, et justement, ils me doivent un service…

SASUKE: _L'embrassant, _Je n'ai pas le mal de l'air…

**Alors, reviews? Pour le mal que je me suis donner!**

**SAKURA: Je suis caser, nananananèreuh!**

**MWA: Elle craint...**

**WALLYA: Pourquoi nous ons sait pas pour Saki?! C'est degueulasse, il y a du favoritisme dans l'air!**

**MWA: Mai oui, mais oui!**


	25. épilogue épilodique

**Snif... TT.TT c'est la fin... après un an d'écriture non stop, (enfin plus ou moins), je boucle enfin cette fanfic... Je tenais à vous dire adieu chère lectrice (si il y a des lecteur, adieu à vous aussi), en espérant que vous garderez un bon souvenirs de ma fic TT.TT**

**Disclamer: Les filles, mais aussi une bonne partie des garçons, ne m'appartiennent pas... mais je peux toujours les réinviter dans mon univers! **

**Reviews:**

Tsume: Voilà la fin... Je confirme, la colabo est un peu risquée, mais qu'est-ce qu'on ne fait pas par amour! merci d'avoir tout suivit, sans jamais oublier un chapitre! depuis le début! (MWA: Dîtes au revoir les filles! TOUTES: Au revoir! MWA: Même à elle tu vas manquer!)

Temari50: Bien sur que si, un autre épilogue, le dernier! l'épilogue épilodique! Bonne lecture! et merci d'avoir suivit et d'avoir reviewé chaque chapitre! ça devait être fatiguant!

Aly-chan: Dernier chapitre, mais si tu veux, je te ferais un chapitre des zéroïnes rien que pour toi vec toi et Itachi! et y aura les filles aussi! (pouquoi pas, après tout, à la base, l'histoire c'est notre vie à mes copines et à moi!), bonne lecture, et merci d'avoir suivit jusqu'au bout!

Silia: Merci pour ton compliment, voilà le dernier des dernier, merci d'avoir reviewé!

Méo: Les adieux, comme tu dit, c'est vrai que sasuke , n'a pas été très fin, mais il ne l'est jamais vraiment...

Sara: Merci pour cette folle déclaration d'amour mais... mon coeur n'est plus a prendre dsl... '

**Bonne lecture à tous! **

**Les Zéroïnes de demain**

**Épilogue épilodique: **

_Un matin dans la résidence Haruno. Mme Haruno se lève. Elle sort de sa chambre un instant, une ombre furtive passe sur le mur du fond. Quand Mme Haruno revient, quelqu'un est face à elle. _

QUELQU'UN: Bonjour…

MME HARUNO: Que… Kami-sama… Sakura, Tu es vivante…

_Sakura lance un objet brillant à sa mère qui le rattrape d'un coup de main. _

MME HARUNO: Qu'est-ce… Le blason… Mais comment…

_Sakura lui fait signe de se taire…_

SAKURA: Une petite fille un jour, devant la peine de sa mère, a fait une promesse. Elle lui a dit, ''Je rendrais au Haruno, ce qui revient au Haruno''. ''L'Arlequeen'', unique blason des Haruno, revient au Haruno. Et on pourra dire, que rien n'empêche Sakura Haruno d'honorer ses promesses, pas même la mort.

_Mme Haruno regarde sa fille, des larmes dans les yeux. _

SAKURA: Ne te trompe pas Maman, jamais plus je ne te ferais confiance, mais avant de partir, je voulais honorer cette première promesse.

_Elle monta sur le rebord de la fenêtre par laquelle elle était entrée, et, dos à la rue, un sourire léger sur les lèvres…_

SAKURA: Adieu Oka-chan… Passe le bonjour à Mina et Michael de ma part…

_Elle se jeta dans le vide. _

MME HARUNO: **Sakura!!!**

_Un hélicoptère apparaît à ses cotés, une main la rattrape. Sakura monte à bord de l'engin. Et main sur la porte, elle envoie un smac à sa mère puis referme la porte. L'hélico s'éloigne. _

_Mme Haruno sourit. Et rentre rejoindre ses enfants alerté par son cri. _

_Plus loin, Sakura, à bord de l'hélicoptère rejoint le jeune homme qui conduit. _

SAKURA: Voilà…

LE JEUNE HOMME: Et maintenant? Où allons nous?

_Il enclenche le pilote automatique, puis se redresse et l'attrape par la taille. Elle passe ses bras autour de son coup._

SAKURA: Maintenant? Mais voyons mon cher Sasuke, Profitons de la vie…

_Elle lui fait un magnifique sourire, et l'embrasse. _

SASUKE: Profitons de la vie alors…

_Dans un hélicoptère volant vers on ne sait où, un couple vole vers son avenir._

FIN.

**Épisode spéciale: Les retrouvailles. **

_Sasuke avait arrêté l'hélicoptère dans le jardin de chez Hinata. _

SAKURA: Tu veux venir?

SASUKE: Je n'ai rien contre tes copines, mais je préfère revenir te chercher après.

SAKURA: Okay, repasse me prendre à seize heures.

_Il acquiesce et redémarre l'appareil, tandis que Sakura se faufile dans la maison. Les filles sont assise en tailleur autour d'une bouteille de champagne, ne sachant trop quoi faire. _

SAKURA: _Moqueuse, _Bon alors? Vous la buvez cette bouteille? Sinon je veux bien l'embarquer!

_Toutes se tourne vers elle. Temari se lève et se jette sur elle. _

TEMARI: Sakura! Je savais que tu pouvais pas être morte!

INO: C'est vrai, je comprend pas qu'on ait pu en douter, t'es comme les cafards, increvable.

_Sakura se met à rire. _

SAKURA: Je ne fais que passer. Je part cette après midi pour… une contrée lointaine!

HINATA: _Suspicieuse, _Seule?

SAKURA: _Rouge pivoine, _Non, avec Sasuke.

_Toute la regarde éberluée. _

TEMARI: Depuis quand vous êtes ensemble?

TENTEN: Et pourquoi il ne s'étonne pas que tu partes seule…

INO: D'ailleurs comment sait-il que tu n'es pas morte?!

SAKURA: Il est flic.

TOUTES sauf Sakura et Hinata: Quoi! Mais ça veut dire que tu pars en taule?!

SAKURA: Non, disons plutôt qu'il était infiltré, utilisé pour l'enquête sur les Zéroïnes… C'est lui qui m'a attrapé le soir du braquage…

TEMARI: Vous êtes ensemble maintenant! c'est meugnon!

SAKURA: Oui, et nous partons tout les deux.

TENTEN: Qu'est-ce qu'il a donné comme excuse à son tuteur?

SAKURA: J'en sais rien… Je sais pas grand-chose de sa vie, comme lui n'en sais pas beaucoup sur la mienne… C'est l'occasion de se découvrir.

INO: ça se trouve c'est un psychopathe qui aime regarder les jeune fille sous la douche!

SAKURA: T'en sais quelque chose!

_Elles se tirent la langue. _

SAKURA: Bon, on l'ouvre cette bouteille?!

_Elles rigolent et ouvre la bouteille._

_À la cinquième bouteille (par personne), alors que Ino crachait ses tripes dans les toilettes. Il est seize heures. _

TENTEN: Pfff… Bande de p'tite nature!

_Elle est en sous vêtement, et a une bouteille à la main. _

TENTEN: Allez viens Temi, on va leur montrer à ces p'tites joueuses à quel point on est résistante nous!

TEMARI: Ouais!

_Et elles s'enfilent une rasade. _

TEMARI: Sakinette! Elle est où Hinataaaa!

SAKURA: Ché pas, elle s'est écroulé dans le living!

_Sasuke entendant ça, entre dans la pièce. _

SASUKE: Allez allez mesdemoiselles, on lache ces bouteilles, et s'assoit gentiment…

SAKURA: Sasukeeeee, t'es déjà là?!

SASUKE: _Avec une extrême lassitude, _Oui… Est-ce que tu veux bien enfiler un tee-shirt s'il te plait?

SAKURA: _Se prenant les seins à pleine mains, _T'as vu, t'as vu?! J'ai pris une taille de bonnet pendant mon coma!

SASUKE: Oui, c'est bien, allez assis toi…

_Tenten et Temari sont déjà écroulé l'une sur l'autre. _

SASUKE: Bien… Sakura, va t'habiller, on part…

SAKURA: _Un expression de malaise sur le visage, _Sasuke… Je me sens pas trop trop bien…

_Sasuke se prend le front entre les mains. Il sentait que de filer à l'anglaise avec Sakura allait s'avérer être une expérience très… enrichissante. _

**Alors? Près pour une dernière review?! **

**MWA: Dîtes au revoir au lecteurs les filles!**

**TOUTES: Au revoir...**

**MWA: _des larmes au yeux, _Snif, vous allez me manquer les filles... snif! Calin?**

**SAKURA: Rêve pas, on veut bien être gentille, mais on est pas maso!**

**MWA: Messante! **

**TENTEN: En tout cas, j'espère que ta suggestion pour mes enfants ne vas pas donner trop d'idée à Neji! **

**INO: Et moi j'espère que Lee va décider d'oublier notre méchante différente d'âge, et accepter de me prendre dans une salle de classe vide!**

**HINATA: Ino, t'es dégueulasse! Moi j'espère juste que Gaara va pas se lasser de moi!**

**TEMARI: Moi j'espère presque comme Ino sauf que pas dans une salle de classe, mais plutot, je sais pas... il y a plein d'endroit...**

**SAKURA: Vous êtes vraiment des porc! Moi j'espère que tout ce passera bien pendant mon voyage en amoureux avec Sasuke! Au revoir les lecteurs! **

**MWA: Au revoir! **


End file.
